Avis Cyrus
by Miley Owns My Gypsy Heart
Summary: The Avis Cyrus is the rarest creature in the world, so rare it was thought to be extinct... Until the last of the speacies was captured and forced to be an exhibit in a musuem... Tough and feirce?... More like fragile and sensitive.Joe Lucas. Possible Moe
1. Prologue

_**CAN'T BE TAMED  
AVIS CYRUS**_

_**PROLOGUE**_

I could hear them; the humans. They'd been coming and going for... I don't know how long it was, I lost all sense of time when they captured me. And now it was almost time for the unveiling. They had all the high-society humans outside my cage, and the curator was making a speech. Cameras, I could hear cameras snapping pictures, I don't like cameras, the flashes blind me.

"Ladies and Gentlemen,welcome to the museum." The curator spoke and I whimpered in my nest. This wasn't really my nest, they had taken me from my nest when they captured me and put me in this sad excuse for a nest. Worse; they'd put me in a cage. A cage. "Tonight we are proud to unveil our greatest exhibit yet." Me. They'd experimented on me at first, did blood tests and x-rays and so many other tests I couldn't remember, just to make sure I was what I was. And then they'd taken me to a museum and put me in a cage with this stupid fake nest to show me off to the high society humans. I hate humans. "A creature so rare it was believed to be extinct." The humans gasped and murmured and I heard more camera shots. "Well tonight, we shall see." The curator chose un upbeat, excited tone to continue. "Ladies and Gentlemen in captivity for the first time, the rarest creature on Earth; Avis Cyrus!" I hid under my wings, scared, I wasn't supposed to me for show. I heard the curtains rise and took a slow, deep breath. They didn't want some 'fraidy little thing quivering in a nest, and I certainly didn't want to be seen as a weak, 'fraidy little thing that hid in its nest. I heard murmurs as I tried to compose myself.

I flung my wing covering my face down and turned, staring at the humans. Some gasped as I stared at them and they stared at me. Slowly I rose and stepped out of the nest, trying to keep my facàde up as I kept staring, using all my will not to quiver and hide. I held my shoulders up as I walked forwards, towards to humans. When I stopped and staring with as much hate for the race as I could muster, they clapped. They applauded. I hated them. One human man stepped forward and raised a camera.

FLASH!

I snapped my wings out and covered myself with them. I don't like flashed. I don't like flashes one little bit. They all gasped when they saw my wings, all the pretty, dark colors; greens and blues and blacks mostly. They were talking. I couldn't hear anymore camera clicks so I slowly lowered my wings from around me as they all talked. I glared at them as hard as I could, this wasn't where I was supposed to be.

They must have sensed danger and started backing up, running away from the freakish, weird animal. The wild, dangerous thing they had taken from its home and forced into a cage after poking and proding for days. If they were going to captivate me and use me as a museum piece I was going to give them something to remember, I decided. I screeched and started flapping, I rose a little off the floor of the cage and they all ran as fast as they could to get away from me.

The curator panicked and tried to assure everyone that everything was okay, that I was behind bars. I couldn't escape. Well, I'd show him. I screeched and flapped and rattled the bars of the cage, humans screamed and I almost felt a little victorious. The curator ran as well and I lowered myself to the ground of the cage. I looked at the bars, I wanted to go back to my home, back to my nest in the mountains.

I folded my wings in and went for the bars; stupid humans. I could easilly fit through the bars, and then I was free in their stupid museum. I ran. My legs were a little shakey, but I ran, I picked upa shoe one of the humans had left behind and threw it as hard as I could at one of the exhibits. The glass broke and alarms went off and lights started flashing. I think we've already established that I don't like flashing lights, so it should be no surprise that I didn't react well to that. I screeched and took off, flying through the museum and knocking things over and breaking more exhibits in my need to escape, but no matter where I went I couldn't find how to get out.

I was angry, I wanted to escape, but I couldn't find out how. I hate humans, I want to go back to my nest in my jungle. Back to my family, the animals were my family. The other birds that came said I looked more like humans than anything else, and I understand humans, and I'd even tried talking like one a few nights ago. But, they would never be my family, the animals in my jungle are my family, and I would never _ever_ be like the humans. The humans are vile creatures who capture and enslave for no reason other than they can.

After I don't know how long I got tired, I couldn't find my way out of the museum, I couldn't find my way back to my jungle.

Slowly I turned back around and found myself back in the room with the fake nest. I sighed and tried not to cry. I couldn't escape and all I could find was the humans' way of captivating me. I whimpered and climbed back into the cage, I hated it here.

I curled into the nest and looked around, all the glass was broken, the tapestries were shredded and askew everywhere, one of the lights flashed and exploded. I whimpered and felt a tear escape my eyes as I settled into the fake nest and let my wings lay out around me, protecting me as much as possible from the outside environment of the humans.

As I cried myself to sleep I prayed that I would be able to escape the humans soon.

* * *

**Okay, so this is a new idea I came up with just yesterday from the Can't Be Tamed music video... Obviously. In this story the Avis Cyrus has been captured and is forced to be a feature in a museum; a fragile, sensitive creature she has to learn to be tough or the worst could happen. In the museum the Avis Cyrus meets the night guard/janitor of the museum who has to clean up after her rampage and they strike an unlikely friendship.**

**Sorry about not updating Family Bites, but I've been trying to update it for the last eight days and the stupid site won't let. The closest I've come is someone on a forum said to update or post in fandoms with less than 40, 000 stories in it. So, I'm tyring to post this one.**

**I hope you like it.**

**REVIEW!**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**


	2. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

"Stupid unveiling party." I heard a voice grumbling as I woke up. I brought my wings a little closer to me and peeked out through my feathers. It was a human. He was cleaning up the destruction I'd done to the museum. "Stupid bastards, what's so great about the damned thing anyway?" He was talking to himself as I stared at him. I hid quickly as he threw a glare at me and I whimpered a little. I don't know why, but I didn't like the thought of someone hating me. But, then again I had destroyed the museum, and I hate the entire human race. I slowly peeked out again as he cleaned.

I trembled and I guess a twig in the stupid fake nest snapped and he shot his head to stare at me and I couldn't seem to hide again. I felt my lip quivering I wanted to cry again as he glared at me with eyes so full of hatred. Is that what I looked like before? No wonder the humans ran, I was so scared right now.

"What are you looking at, you stupid thing?" He snapped and I whimpered, pulling myself away from his glare and I hid back in my wings, letting a few tears fall. All those humans thought I was some feirce, untameable creature, but I wasn't. I was the complete opposite. "What are you doing?" The human's voice lost some of its hostility and I heard him coming closer to the cage. I sniffled and tried to stop the tears before I looked out through my feathers. "You're crying!" The human stated the obvious, his hands holding onto two of the bars of the cage. "Why are you crying?" His voice was soft and I let out a soft trill from the back of my throat, I liked the sound of his voice when it wasn't angry. "Can you understand me?" He asked and I nodded a little, still hiding mostly behind my wings. "C'mere." He beckoned and I frowned a little before crawling out of the nest and hesitantly walking over to him.

He was taller than me after I'd taken off those stupid, uncomfortable shoes the humans forced onto me. And he had shortish black hair, and brown eyes with little gold and green flecks.

"What are you?" He asked I looked down before turning my head to where I knew the plaque was, it was a description of what I am. "Avis Cyrus?" He read and I nodded "Where did you come from?" He question and I frowned.

"Home." That was one of the first human words I'd learned to say. Home, I want to go home.

"Did they take you from your home and put you in captivity?" I nodded again and sighed, sitting on the floor. "You can speak?" He backtracked a little and I nodded again. I held up my hands and motioned them close together, I still could only say a couple of human words, and small or little weren't any of them. "You have a beautiful voice." I don't know why, but I felt myself heating up when he said that and he smiled a little. I liked his smile. I let out another trill from the back of my throat and he squated down in front of me so we were the same hight again. "I'm sorry I yelled at you before." He appologised, looking guilty. "Those people just don't care about who has clean up their mess and I get so pissed off sometimes." He said and I felt guilty this time. I trilled and tried to find if I had the words to tell him that I was the one who did it, that he had a right to be mad at me.

"Me!" I struggled and let out a groan/screech of frustration, waving one of my hands around the room, trying to explain.

"Huh?" He looked confused for a second before he realized. "Did you do this?" He asked, sounding surprised and I nodded guiltily. "How did you get out?" I slid closer and put my legs through the bars, showing I could easily get out. "Then why did you stay?"

"Can't..." I let out another frustrated sound. "Home..." I couldn't find the words to say I was stuck, but he seemed to understand well enough. Something on his wrist beeped and I jumped, crawling back again and curling in on myself.

"Hey, relax, it's okay, it's just my watch." He said soothingly and held up his wrist to show me. I nodded, but stayed in my protective position. "It's just telling me it's my break." He said and pulled something out of one of the holes in his clothes. The human opened the thing he took out of his clothes and I sniffed. It smelled good. My stomach rumbled and I tried to remember when the last time the humans let me eat was; they only fed me once every few days and it was only a little bit. I was surprised I'd had the energy to do what I did yesterday... Or whenever the last time I was awake was. "Are you hungry?" I guess he heard that I was hungry. I scooted back again, all the food they gave me tasted weird and made me feel funny and sleepy. "It won't hurt you." He insisted, holding through the bars. I peeked out over my knees hesitantly. "Here, I'll show you." He brought it back and bit into it. I waited until he swallowed before I crawled forward a little. The human held it out again and I slowly took it. I crawled back again and sniffed the thing, I kept eyeing the human as I brought it up and nibbled the edge a little. It tasted good. "You like that, huh?" He asked after a while and I nodded, I don't know what this thing was, but I liked it.

_**Avis Cyrus**_

"Taser the stupid thing." A voice growled when I next woke up and a second later I felt the now familiar pulsating, horrible, burning pain of being 'tasered'. It hurt and I whimpered and I screeched, I could feel it spreading through-out my entire body, my bones, my flesh, my wings, my skin, my feathers. When I came down from the pain I was restricted and I couldn't move. "You stupid little creature." The human spat and I whimpered. This human always hurt me. "I don't know how you did it, I don't know how you escaped, but you're going to pay for it." The human snarled and I felt the burning, coarsing, twitching pain again, all through my body. "Hand me the _clippers_." The human snarled evilly and I whimpered again when I saw sharp-looking silver things in my line of sight. What was he going to do to me this time? A hand grabbed at my wings and they were forced out and down. I cried and tried to fold in on myself on instinct, but I couldn't and that made me cry harder. Then I felt pain. Sharp, burning, stinging pain in my wingtips. "You're **clipped**." The nasty human spat in my face and shoved the tips of feathers in my face. I was horrified. They'd cut my wingtips, I needed those wingtips otherwise I was uneven and unbalanced and I couldn't fly. They had stopped me from flying. "Throw it back in." I felt hands grab me and everything went dark and I went to sleep and then the next thing I knew I was waking up back in the cage and I'd been thrown on the floor, and my wings hurt from not being tucked in properly and being mishandled. My wings. They'd cut my wings and stopped me from flying, now I'd never be able to escape.

"Hello?" I whined to myself and scrambled into the nest. It may not be my nest, and I may hate it, but at least it was the safest place in this cage. "Hey." Wait... I knew that voice. It was the nice human from... I don't know when it was. "Hey, it's me, it's Joe." Joe... Is that what he was? A Joe? I think I liked Joe's the best out of humans. I pulled my wings to me and softly caressed my cut feathertips. "Sorry... I didn't introduce myself yesterday, my name is Joe Lucas, I'm the night guard slash janitor for the museum." I whimpered and sniffled a little, I didn't even know if my wings would heal and grow back, maybe I'd never be able to fly ever again? I cried a little at the thought. "I'm really just doing this until I get my big break and become a famous rockstar, though." The Joe continued, but I wasn't paying much attention. "Hey, I brought you another _Milky Bar_." I heard a soft crinkling and hesitantly looked up from my feathers to see he had another one of the food things and he was holding it out for me. I wanted it, I really did, but I was so scared and sad now; I was stuck in this museum place, I couldn't fly anymore, and the curator-human hurt me all the time and made me not able to fly. "Don't you want it?" The Joe-human asked and I bit my lip, I hadn't had anything to eat since last time the Joe was here. "How 'bout I just put it here and you can come get it if you want it?" The Joe suggested, carefully putting the food on the floor of the cage and stepping back a little, sensing I was hesitant. I waited a while before I crawled out of the nest and over to the food, keeping my wings close and eyeing the Joe the whole time. Are all the Joe-humans nice like this one? Or was it like chickens? Not all chickens are nice, but my friend Cecil at home is nice. Is this Joe the only nice one in his breed like Cecil or are Joe's a nice breed of humans? "What happened to you?" The Joe gasped and I saw him bend down and pick something up, a flash of light showed me it was one of my cut feathertips. I instinctively curled back and held my hurt wing close to me.

"C... Cl..." I tried to tell him what the curator did to me, trying to mimick what he had called it. "Cli... Cleeep..." I made a little popping sound on the last part and he gasped again, frowning.

"Did they clip your wings so you can't fly?" He asked and I nodded sadly. "I'm sorry." He appologised and I frowned, it wasn't his fault, he wasn't the one who did it. He was nice to me. "You-you should eat, chocolate makes you feel better... Or at least it makes me feel better when I'm upset." He urged and I stared at the food thing, it was still in its covering. I brought it up and tried to bite through it, but I couldn't seem to get to food, all I did was make little holes in the covering and tear away little pieces, but I couldn't get rid of more than tiny little pieces. "Do you want me to open it for you?" He offered and I nodded, pushing the food back to the edge of the cage and scooting back. The Joe smiled at me and took away the covering before pushing the food back and I eyed it for a second before I hungrilly took it and started nibbling the edges like I did last time. "You have beautiful wings, I'm sorry they clipped them." I kept my eyes on the Joe as he felt my silky feathertips. "But, they will grow back won't they?" He asked and I stopped nibbling and looked down. I shrugged my shoulders a little, saying that I didn't know; I didn't know if I'd ever be able to fly again, and flying was all I had. "What if you clip the other wing, wouldn't you be even then? And you'd be able to fly because you'd be balanced?" I didn't think if that... But, I couldn't do it, it hurt too much. Not to mention I didn't have anything to cut them. And I just couldn'tdo that to myself. "Does it hurt you?" He guessed and I nodded, starting to nibble on the food again. The wingtips that were cut still stung. "Is there anything I can do?" He asked and I shook my head. "I wish you could go back to your home." Me too.

"Home." I whispered in agreement. I wonder if Cecil missed me? Cecil's memory wasn't too good, and it was mainly from seeing me everyday that he remembered me before, but I couldn't even remember what day it was so I don't think Cecil would remember me, his brain is only small.

"Do you like that?" The Joe asked, noticing I was almost finished the food, and I nodded. It tasted good... Sweet like sugar cane in my jungle. "Are you thirsty? I didn't know what drinks you liked so I just brought water." He put a container on the floor of the cage and pushed it forward a little. I looked at it and sniffed, it didn't smell funny.

"Why?" I spoke, I only knew about five words in human. Home, stop, why, help, and me. And the new one I said before; Clip. That's what the curator called it when they cut my feathers; clipped. Six words.

"Why what?" The Joe looked confused and I screeched in frustration, I couldn't say it in human words.

"Why..." I pulled my hurt wing closer and protected myself with the other one. "Why... Why help... Me?"

"Why am I helping you?" The Joe asked and I nodded, glad that he'd understood. "I guess because I know what it's like to feel controlled. I mean, not like this, but to a lesser extent." He gestured at the cage and I looked around in dispair. "You're only an innocent creature whowas taken from your home just because they could and they're making you dothis and you can't escape... No-one should have to go through that." He shrugged, sitting on the ledge on the outside of the cage. "I wish I could do more for you though."

* * *

**Okay, I wold have usually waited longer to update, but in light of the news I got right before I went to sleep last night I felt I should inform you... Seven hours ago - that's right I was actually checking right when it was happening - Miley Cyrus' official facebook posted several new dates for her Gypsy Heart tour... MILEY'S COMING TO ASUTRALIA! MILEY'S COMING TO AUSRALIA! MILEY'S COMING TO AUSTRALIA! MILEY'S COMING TO AUSTRALIA! MILEY'S COMING TO AUSTRALIA!  
In case you were finding it hard to understand above; MILEY'S COMING TO AUSTRALIA! MILEY'S COMING TO AUSTRALIA! It's not really a big deal or anything except I've only been waiting and praying for this for THE LAST FIVE AND A HALF YEARS! And now it's finally happening! MILEY'S COMING TO AUSTRALIA! MILEY'S COMING TO AUSTRALIA! MILEY'S COMING TO AUSTRALIA!  
The only down side to the fact that MILEY'S COMING TO AUSTRALIA! Is that we might be moving from the Gold Coast to Canberra, and I don't know when that might possibly happen. The Brisbane concert is on June 21st, and the Sydney concert is on 26th, and I don't know where I'll be at that time. I just hope it's wherever Miley might be going.**

**MILEY'S COMING TO AUSTRALIA!**

**MILEY'S COMING TO AUSTRALIA!**

**MILEY'S COMING TO AUSTRALIA!**

**MILEY'S COMING TO AUSTRALIA!**

**MILEY'S COMING TO AUSTRALIA!**

**review!**

**MILEY'S COMING TO AUSTRALIA!**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**

**P.S: MILEY'S COMING TO AUSTRALIA!**


	3. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

"Drink." The Joe urged, pushing the container further into the cage. I eyed him and then the container, my mouth was really dry and the humans hadn't let me have anything to drink since they captured me. I crawled forwards slowly and grabbed the container before scrambling back. I looked at the Joe and sniffed the container closer, it didn't smell funny. I looked in; it only looked like normal water from the springs and waterfalls in the jungle.

I lifted the container and tried to figure out how to get eh water out. I shook it once and jumped in surprise when a few droplets came out, I licked them off my hand, it tasted like normal water. I shook the container again and more water came out and I heard the Joe laugh so I looked up at him and he stopped. The water was cool and it soothed my mouth and throat. I frowned, there had to be a way to get more than a couple of drops of water out.  
I lifted the container up and tried to find another way, when I was at home I used coconut shell pieces for my water. Maybe there was a special way to use this thing? I held it up and turned it over, hoping to see the way to work it, but all that happened was the water all came out at once and spilled on top of me. I screeched and threw the container away, scrambling back to the nest and hiding under my wings.

"No, wait-" The Joe called, he was trying not to laugh, but he had before anyways. "Hey, wait, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh." He said, but I didn't want to come out, I didn't like human things, especially ones that did things to me. "I'm sorry." He tried to appologise again. I know he was only trying to help me, but I don't like those weird human contraptioins, the confused and more often than not they did something to me.

After a while the Joe left with a sad sigh and he said he'd come see me again tomorrow and I settled into the nest as best I could. I groaned in frustration and hit at the twigs and branches that made up the nest. I hated this stupid nest, my nest in my jungle was nice and it had feathers from my whole life and even some other birds I knew, and leaves and stuff and it was nice and comfortable, this one was just branches and twigs and it cut me heaps and heaps. I scratched and clawed at the stupid clothes the humans put on me until I was free and they were a shredded mess around me, maybe if I could cover some of the twigs it wouldn't hurt so much. I wasn't tired, but I had nothing to do, it was just me and this stupid nest in this cage. I'd heard horror stories from travelling birds about other birds that humans kept as _pets_, but they got toys and stuff to play with at least, they weren't held captive with nothing but a nest... Right now I think I'd prefer to be a pet to stupid moronic humans than this.

I pulled my wings around me, they didn't ache so much from mishandling anymore, just my right wings stung where they cut me. I used carefull fingers to preen through my feathers and get rid of all the loose dirt and twigs. It was all I had to do in here. I sighed sadly, I preened my wings all the time, they were perfectly clean. I was worried about one thing though; ever since they'd captured me and put me in this cage I'd lost a total of sixteen feathers. I rarely ever lost feathers - maybe one or two a year - and when I did it was for new, bigger ones to grow in. But, now I'd lost sixteen and it scared me that I'd lost so many. I sighed, a black one with a green shine came out this time, a big one too, at the tip of my left wing, not the minor ones closer to my body like before. I held my fallen feather gently and sighed before letting myself cry. My best friend Cecil has probably forgotten all about me by now, as if I was never even there.'

I peeked out from the nest and looked around, wishing that the Joe would come back so I wouldn't be alone. I didn't like being alone, being alone made me feel so cold and empty. Maybe I could escape again and go look for the Joe... But, what if I accidently found the curator instead? I couldn't risk it, he'd hurt me, he always hurt me.  
I heard footsteps and quickly hid again and watched through the tips of my wings as someone came into the room. The Joe. The Joe came back. I didn't let him know I was awake as he walked to the edge of the cage and looked at me. He sighed and looked down.

"No-one deserves to be locked up like this." I heard him murmur, he was holding onto the bars like the first time and he leaned in a bit to look at me, but he couldn't see my eyes behind my feathers. "I wish I could help you, but I don't know how I could." I unconsciously trilled at the sound of his soft voice and how he was so kind to me. There were soft thunks as he trailed his hands over the bars of the cage and walked over to the plaque. "Avis Cyrus; the rarest creature on Earth." He shook his head sadly. "Don't they care about her at all? She has a home and they don't even care."

"Home." I whispered and he looked over at me, I guess he knew I was awake again.

"I wish I could help you get back to your home, but I'm just a janitor slash night guard." The Joe explained and I nodded, trying to understand as best as I could. I shifted a little in the nest and hissed a little when I felt a sharp piece of wood cut me. No matter how I moved it always hurt, the shredded clothes from before didn't help any. "Are you hurt?" He sounded worried and I trilled a little, nodding and nudging at the nest to tell him. "Is it the nest?" I nodded and he was silent for a while, both of us just staring at each other. The Joe took off some of his out clothes and pushed it through the bars, towards me. "Here, I know it's not much, but it might help a little." I slowly krept out of the nest, biting my lip when I got at least three more cuts in doing so. "Woah..." The human gasped and I looked up at him, he was staring at me... He was staring at my body. I looked down, I didn't know anything was wrong "You're beautiful." He murmured and his voice was weird. I carefully picked up the piece of clothes, it felt warm. Warm was good, it was always cold in the museum, I liked the warmth of the jungle. I held the thing and looked down at my hands, I was still holding my poor fallen feather. I thought for a second before holding the feather out for the Joe. The Joe was looking down and couldn't see that I was holding the feather so I trilled and he looked up. I put the feather down and pushed it carefully to the edge of the cage. "Huh?" He looked confused and looked from the feather to me. I trilled again and nodded, trying to urge him to take it. "You-you want me to have it?" He asked and I nodded, going back to the nest and carefully setting the clothes thing in it and settling back in. It didn't hurt so much anymore, it was softer. "Thank-you."

_**Avis Cyrus**_

"Get up, you worthless thing." The curator snapped and jumped and hurried to scramble out of the nest. "What happened to the clothes?" He glared at me and I quivered. I made a nervous/scared sound and glanced back to the nest. "Get the thing covered and put it in the exhibit." The curator snapped at a human I hadn't seen before. The curator walked away and the other human hurried forward and opened the cage.  
I don't know how long later it was, but now I was in a different cage than before; this one was really small, I would even be able to spread my wings half way, and it had something for me to sit on, and that was it. The bars in this one were close together as well, I definately wouldn't be able to escape this one, even if I could fly. And now I was in different clothes and they put red, high shoes on my feet. I was in a new cage in a new room and a new clothes thing.

"If you don't screw up, maybe we'll feed you." The curator humans other human snapped at me before locking the cage and I whined. I was completely trapped now. I sighed sadly and looked down. The public exhibit was about to start, people were going to come from everywhere to stare at me and treat me like the curator and that other human.

I could hear humans, they were all through the museum, and they were loud. It was only a short time before I could hear the humans coming closer. I was 'fraid. I hated humans - except the Joe breed so far - but I was also scared of them. Hatred stems from fear... That's Oscar told me once. Oscar's really old in the jungle and I'd known him my whole life, and Oscar is always the one everyone in the jungle goes to when they have a problem. 'Cause he'd been around for so long he knew heaps and could answer almost anything. I was scared of humans first, and then I grew to hate them, so I guess Oscar was right.

"Now, for this next exhibit I'm going to ask you all to switch of any flashes you have, it is very sensitive to light." A female human voice said right outside the the room they locked me in. "It's rarest creature on Earth, so rare it was thought to be extinct, but you all are going to be some of the first to witness a real live... _Avis Cyrus_!" The human said in a stage voice like the curator used at the opening exhibit and then the door opened and I shied back. The humans gasped and they ran into the room and some of them started camera-ing pictures. "Not a lot is known about the Avis Cyrus, but this one is the last on Earth, and is estimated to be around seventeen years old." The female human said and got off the bar in the cage and pressed back as far as I could from the other humans, but they were everywhere, everywhere I turned there were humans pointing and talking about me and taking pictures. I didn't like it. I tried to protect myself in my wings, but I couldn't get them out enough in this cage to be able to sheild myself, it only made the humans talk more and take more pictures. "As you can see this one is a female, so if we can clone some of its DNA we may be able to repopulate the speacies. Its wings are an impressive fifteen feet when fully extended, and as you can see, the feathers are quite beautiful and they look silky, don't they?" I quickly tucked my wings back close to me and sunk down in the tiny space on the floor of this smaller cage, trying to be as small as possible.

"I want one of its feathers!" I heard one human demanded and I whimpered, were they going to let these humans take all my feathers from me? Is that why they brought me here?

"Its feathers are very rare and there have only been eighteen feathers released from the Avis Cyrus to date, but there are hopes to retrieve more every day." The human from before said and I hoped they hadn't taken my feathers from the nest. Feathers were personal things, not for humans to just take because they wanted to... Then again they took me just because they wanted to. "There are ten whole feathers available for purchase at the gift shop or you can buy a piece of a feather on a souvenir keychain. They are very limited, so get in quick before they all fly away." The human laughed at her own joke and I scowled, they were selling my feathers. My poor feathers. I tried to be as small as I could and hugged my legs to my body and I cried. I didn't want to be here.

"Make it do something." One human said and I whimpered, I just wanted these humans to disapear and for me to go back to my home.

"Please stay behind the ropes, it's for your own protection." The speaker human warned and I rolled my eyes, they're the ones that captured me, constantly hurt me, made me unable to fly, and forced me into a cage so I couldn't escape. And they thought I was dangerous? "This particular beast has been violent in the past." Oh, yeah, label me as violent and pretend to be perfect little creatures like you didn't do this to me.

"Does it have any brain activity?" A male human in the crowd asked.

"When it was brought in it was showing little to no signs of mental capacity, but since then it has shown minimal understanding and a lot of agression." The female reported, I wasn't agressive, I just wanted to go home.

"Is it an agressive speacies?" The human male asked.

"Very little is known about the Avis Cyrus, but we are learning more every day." The woman said and I sighed, they probably going to keep me here until I died. The thought depressed me. "Such as the life span; this one - as I said before - is estimated around seventeen years old, and still appears to be in its youth. This beast may yet be around for generations." I didn't want to have to suffer through this for hundreds of years. I wish I could die right now. That would make everything not hurt anymore. And I don't think you can be afraid when your're dead. Plus, since Cecil's memory is so bad he probably doesn't even remember me anymore so he won't miss me.

I don't know how long the group of humans stared and stared and called me things and names, but as soon as they left more came in. More humans to torture me and make me wish I was dead.  
And they just kept coming, everytime one group left more would come and I wanted to cry, but I didn't have any tears left in me. What was worse was that I couldn't even curled into a ball on the floor of the tiny cage, they _made_ me move. They did something to floor and the bars and 'perch' - that's what the humans who talked about me to the others called it, a **perch** - so that it made me feel like when they tasered me, except a lot worse whenever I was still for too long. I had hurties all over me now. Especially on my feet.

"As the last group of they day you all are lucky enough to see the Avis Cyrus in its most docile state." One of the tour guides said as she led in another group. I was tired and I wanted to go to sleep, I hurt all over from the humans shocking me with the cage, and it was starting to hurt my head and making me dizzy and almost not able to stay awake anymore. I knew that they would shock me and it would burn and I'd have a ton of hurties from it, but I just couldn't keep myself up anymore, I laid down on the floor of the small cage and curled in as small as I could and shut my eyes. I didn't care if they shocked me, maybe if they shocked me enough it would kill me and then it wouldn't hurt so much anymore?

* * *

**Poor Avis Cyrus :'(**

**MILEY CYRUS IS COMING TO AUSTRALIA!  
Just in case you didn't get the message last chapter :P**

**Okay, so I'm still working on posting for Family Bites, but I still get Error Type 2.**

**MILEY CYRUS IS COMING TO AUSTRALIA!  
I have got to stop staying up till one thirty in the morning and then trying to wake up at six. I just had to wake up this morning because Avril Lavigne was on.**

**Currently working on chapter three, and it's already half done :)**

**MILEY CYRUS IS COMING TO AUSTRALIA!**

**Please review, reviews make me happy and make me write more so I can post more for you guys and get more reviews to make me happy so I write more and then post more for you guys to read and then hopefully get more reviews... It's a very long cycle P**

**MILEY CYRUS IS COMING TO AUSTRALIA!**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**


	4. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

Joe Lucas couldn't explain the affection he felt for the almost-human-looking creature at the museum he worked at. It looked almost like a teenaged girl with brilliant dark wings and feathers. The Avis Cyrus; he'd been doing as much research as he could on the creatures, but there wasn't much to be found; the last recorded Avis Cyrus had been twenty years ago and it was thought to be the last of its speacies. The people who captured it had ended up killing it and then selling pieces of it to the highest bidder. It was horrible.  
Joe had talked to this one though, it had understood him and it could even speak. He didn't want his bosses to kill this poor innocent creature, the other Avis Cyrus that had been captured and killed two decades ago was probably its mother and he didn't want this one to end up the same way.

"Joseph." His girlfriend, Stella, called from his bed and he sighed. "Come to bed, Baby."

"I have to go to work, Stella." Joe shook his head and grabbed himself a banana. He'd packed some food for his 'lunch break' but he didn't think the handlers at the museum fed the sweet Avis Cyrus, so for the last two nights he'd given her his chocolate bars he took, but he thought that she might be better off to have some propper food. "Have you seen my other jacket?" He asked, he'd lied and told her he left the one he gave to the Avis Cyrus on the bus on the way home.

"Why don't you come and find out?" Stella teased and he sighed, she always tried to make him stay home instead of going to work. Joe walked into his bedroom and saw his girlfriend wearing his spare jacket... And only his spare jacket.

"Stella, I don't have time for your games." Joe said, going over and taking his jacket off of her and putting it on. "I have to get to work or I'll be fired because of all the other times you made me late."

"Fine, be that way, but I may not be here when you get back, you know." Stella huffed and Joe rolled his eyes, grabbing his bag and keys and heading for the door, she always said that and she was always there when he got home at seven every morning... Truth be told he probably wouldn't protest all that much if she wasn't there when he got home.

_**Avis Cyrus**_

"What have they done to you?" I slowly woke from the pained unconsciousness I'd unwillingly fallen into to find myself back in the big cage with the nest in it. The humans had only just dropped me right inside the cage on the floor and left me there. I looked around, but my eyes were hazy and blurry. I could make out a figure outside the blurry lines of the cage bars and made a scared sound and scrambled back as quickly as I could despite the pain. "No, hey, wait, I'm sorry." Hang on, I knew that voice. That was the Joe human. I wonder if there were any Joe humans that watched me all day? If there were they weren't nice. Maybe this one is the only nice one of his breed. Maybe he's the only nice one of the entire human speacies. He's certainly the only one that's been nice to me.

I climbed into the nest and looked out at the Joe over the edge despite all the pain and burning. I knew even without looking that the humans had in fact taken my poor fallen feathers and the pieces they cut so I couldn't fly and sold them. I rubbed my eyes so they cleared and I could see the Joe better.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He appologised and I looked down for a second, he always seemed to be appologising for some reason. "I convinced the curator to let me bring you something because you'd be less objective." The Joe said and held something up. I was both offended and currious. Offended because he thought I was objective and needed to be bribed to behave. And currious about what it might be. "I-I... That's not to say that I think you're objective. Because I don't, I think you're really sweet and nice." The Joe nodded earnestly and despite the aching and burning I still felt I smiled. He looked nice when he was earnest; his eyes got extra brown, and the gold and green stood out more. "But, it-those-they... They're... Objective to what they don't know." The Joe tried to explain and I rolled my eyes. Objective. Yeah, that's why they electrocuted me all day. The Joe opened the thing he was holding and I watched with interest as he pulled something out. "It's not very thick, but at least it's soft, and hopefully you won't get cut anymore." He pushed the big thing through the bars and I stayed where I was for a second before ignoring the pain and creeping out to grab the thing. It was soft. So soft. I let out a little trill as I held the thing and rubbed it against me.  
"And I brought you some food." The Joe added and I looked up. Food. Despite what the human from before said they never gave me anything to eat or drink. He put a container on the floor of the cage and opened it for me; there was an apple, something white and cut into little triangles, and little squares of white stuff that he gave me the other two times. "And-and water." He put a container like the one from last time down and I glared at it. "Uh... You see this?" He pointed to the top of the water container and I peeked over at it. He picked it up and brought the little thing sticking up from the top to his mouth and tipped it upside down. "It's got a special top so that you can drink it and it won't spill." He explained, but I still didn't like it. I sat down in front of the things he put down and held the soft thing closely as I looked from him to the food. Slowly I reached for one of the little white squares 'cause I knew that they tasted good. "No, that's a treat for after the sandwich and apple." The Joe said and I frowned in confussion. "Try the sandwich first, it's got cheese and tomato on it." He advised and I frowned; I knew what the apple was, I'd had a coupld of them before. Not often, but I knew what they were well enough. But, I liked the white squares. I reached for a square again and he sighed so I paused.

"Me?" I questioned, pointing at the squares, did he not want me to have them?

"They're for you." The Joe nodded and I was confused, he said they were for me, but he didn't want me to eat them? "You can eat them whenever you want, I just thought you might like to try the sandwich first." I frowned in thought a little and pointed at the white triangles and he nodded. I leaned in close and sniffed the triangles, they smelled yummy. I poked one experimentally and it made a little dent before it rose back up slowly. I picked one out and sniffed it more closely before opening it; there was a yellow-ish stuff and red circles with seeds in them. I looked up at the Joe and he nodded encouragingly so I hesitantly poked my tongue out and licked it. Then I put it back together so it was like before and bit into a little bit of it.

After a couple of bites the triangle was gone and I picked up the water container and tried to mimick what the Joe did with it. I put the little thing on top into my mouth and instinctively started sucking as I tipped the bottle upside down cautiously, and water trickled into my mouth. The Joe was right, it didn't spill.

_**Avis Cyrus**_

_Joe Lucas_

I couldn't help a small smile as I watched the Avis Cyrus slowly and hesitantly eat the food I brought her. Her wings fluttered a little and occassionally she would let out a little trill of satisfaction. Her eyes were sort of clear crystaline blue with a little green and brown, and she looked around at everything with them. They were mostly scared, filled with terror, but after a while when she got used to me being around everytime her eyes would relax a little and she let herself show other emotions. I liked to think it was because she somewhat trusted me.

She was beautiful; her skin was tan, and she had dark blonde hair. To tell you the truth, her hair looked a lot prettier and silkier than Stella's, Stella's hair was an overly bright bottle blonde, but the Avis Cyrus' hair was a sort of golden/cinnamon blonde and it framed her face perfectly. And her wings... Her wings were so beautiful and captivating; they had to be at least fifteen and a half-sixteen feet long, and they were mostly black with dark blues, greens and purples. The feather she gave me yesterday was black with a dark purple shine to it, I put it on a plain white paper background and framed it beside me bed. Gods simplistic beauty at its best.

But, her body... Holy Moses, her body. I guess where she came from they didn't have clothes so she didn't know that nudity meant anything. When she showed me everything an Avis Cyrus has to offer yesterday it was easy to forget that she wasn't human. Despite the wings and the feathers on her hands she looked a lot like a human girl... After last night I guess I would sooner call her a woman though. Her body was lean and tanned all over and she had curves in all the right places... Natural curves that in the human world would have to be at least C's, unlike Stella's fake C's.

"I have to make a round through the rest of the museum, but I'll be back soon." I told the beautiful creature when she was almost finished the food and was rubbing her face contentedly against the blanket I brought her. I don't really know how much of what I said she understood since she didn't seem able to speak much human words, but she appeared to understand most of it and I tried to speak as simply as possible. The Avis Cyrus trilled from the back of her throat and I smiled, it was a unique and beautiful sound. "I'll be back." I repeated softly before reluctantly leaving.

"That thing better start co-operating." Mr. Gray, the curator of the museum and the one I suspect was responsible for all of the abuse to the Avis Cyrus, hissed when I was three exhibits away from the beautiful avian, the dinosaur exhibit.

"Did you ever think of treating her better?" I suggested darkly. With people like him having constant contact with the Avis Cyrus no wonder she was afraid of humans. "She understands us, you know."

"It's a _thing_, Lucas, not a she. And if you can make **it** understand, then why don't I just quit and you can take over running this place. It is an exhibit, the only difference between that and these-" he gestured at a giant skeletal T-rex. "-is that that one has skin and still breathes."

"You're making a huge mistake, sir." I shook my head, how could anyone talk about that beautiful vreature like that? "She's amazing, you just have be nice to her."

"Well, you be nice to the _thing_, and I'll run an exhibit in a museum." Mr. Gray snapped before straightening his suit and walking away. I sighed and shook my head. I continued through the museum a little faster than I used to to get back to the Avis Cyrus.

"Joseph!" I instinctively winced at the pitch of the voice that called my name. What the Hell was Stella doing here? In all the time I'd known her she'd never once stepped inside a museum of any kind.

"Stella." I turned, how did she even get in here? "What-what are you doing here, Baby?"

"Can't a girl come visit her boyfriend at work?" Stella replied sweetly and I stared at her blankly.

"You've never come here before." I pointed out and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm here now, what's with all the questions?" Stella said and I sighed "Wanna go somewhere more... Private?" She suggested with that sexy little smile of hers that I knew meant I was getting laid.

"Stella, I'm at work, I can't do that here." I denied, taking a deliberate step backwards.

"Come on, Joseph, we haven't done it in three days, I'm horny." Stella whined petulantly.

"Not when I'm at work, Stella, why don't you just go back and wait for me at my apartment?" I suggested and she looked insulted.

"You did not seriosly just turn me down for sex."

"I have to work, Stella." I sighed before turning and walking back through the door I entered in, effectively ending the conversation. I don't know why, but Stella had been extra-clingy lately; she rarely let me leave my apartment without some sort of fuss, or she would glare at any female who came within talking distance of me. It was quite annoying.

_**Avis Cyrus**_

_Avis Cyrus_

When the Joe came back to the room with the cage in it he looked cranky and I frowned, wondering why. I was nestled in the stupid fake nest again, but now it was more comfortable. The thing the Joe gave me made the nest not hurt or cut me. It was nice and soft, and after I laid it out ove the nest I could still use the clothes thing the Joe gave me last time to keep me warm.  
I trilled questioningly and the Joe smiled at me making me smile as well. I couldn't explain why, but I liked his smile; it made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. I scrambled out of the nest and crawled over to the edge of the cage. I looked at the Joe and he looked at me. I trilled again and reached for him for some reason I don't know. The tips of the feathers on my right hand brushed aainst his cheek and he stepped closer to the cage. I held onto one of the bars with my left hand and leaned out a little. I trilled and the Joe let out a sound as well that I liked. The Joe reached for me and I faught the instinct I had to recoil and he touched my cheek like I was touching his except he doesn't have feathers. His finers were soft, I leaned out a little more and moved my hand so my fingers were touching the Joe's face instead of my feathers. His skin was soft to the touch, but a little prickly as well, and up so close I could see the green in his eyes standing out more than before. And I could smell him, he smelled good, not good like food, but good in a different way that made me smile and trill.\

* * *

**MILEY CYRUS IS BACK ON TWITTER!~!~!  
**

**MILEY CYRUS IS BACK ON TWITTER!~!~!  
**

**MILEY CYRUS IS BACK ON TWITTER!~!~!  
**

**MILEY CYRUS IS BACK ON TWITTER!~!~!  
**

**MILEY CYRUS IS BACK ON TWITTER!~!~!**

**Everyone on Twitter follow Miley via GypsyHeartTour, the official twitter for her new tour, she's taken over it.**

**MILEY CYRUS IS BACK ON TWITTER!~!~!**

**MILEY CYRUS IS BACK ON TWITTER!~!~!**

**MILEY CYRUS IS BACK ON TWITTER!~!~!**

**MILEY CYRUS IS BACK ON TWITTER!~!~!**

**MILEY CYRUS IS BACK ON TWITTER!~!~!**

**And let's get #RADIATELOVE trending so she knows how much we lover :)**

**MILEY CYRUS IS BACK ON TWITTER!~!~!**

**MILEY CYRUS IS BACK ON TWITTER!~!~!**

**MILEY CYRUS IS BACK ON TWITTER!~!~!**

**MILEY CYRUS IS BACK ON TWITTER!~!~!**

**MILEY CYRUS IS BACK ON TWITTER!~!~!**

**Anywho, here's the next chapter, and I'm working on the next one, and hopefully it'll be done and up soon. I'm also still working on chapter 4 of Family Bites.  
And check out my videos on youtube at FinleyCyrus and leave a comment.**

**MILEY CYRUS IS BACK ON TWITTER!~!~!**

**MILEY CYRUS IS BACK ON TWITTER!~!~!**

**MILEY CYRUS IS BACK ON TWITTER!~!~!**

**MILEY CYRUS IS BACK ON TWITTER!~!~!**

**MILEY CYRUS IS BACK ON TWITTER!~!~!**

**Do you think Miley might be back on twitter by any chance? :P**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**


	5. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

I sighed, I was back in the small cage again.  
I don't know how long the Joe and I sat just staring at each other last night, but eventually he had to leave and he promised he would come back to me when he came back to the museum tonight, and I'd gone back to the fake nest and curled up on the the big soft thing he gave me and the clothes thing that smelled like him kept me warm. But, then I woke up again and the curator and the other humans made me go in the small cage so more humans could come and stare at me all day like last time.

I sat on the perch and rested my head against the chains, swinging back and forth a little. If I closed my eyes and imagined really hard it was almost like coasting slowly through the air. It made me miss my home even more. Maybe if I was good and did what these humans said they wouldn't be so mean anymore? Then I might not be so weak and I could escape one day? But, how long would I have to do this? How long would they keep me here and sell my own Soul for their proffit?

"You better co-operate." The curator snapped at me when the cage was locked and I whimpered, he scared me. "Or it's your little friend Lucas who's going to pay."

"Luuuu-cas?" I tried to mimick softly. I didn't want him to get in trouble for helping me, then he might not come visit me anymore.

"That's right; first you, then Lucas can start looking for a new job." He threatened and I didn't like the sound of that. The curator smirked and walked away, humming an annoying tune.

_**Avis Cyrus**_

"Hey, Sweetie." I looked up from preening my flawlessly clean wings. I'd managed to get through today without being electrocuted too much, but I still had a couple of hurties from when I got tired at the end. I hadn't seen the curator or any of his humans since the begining, so I was nervous about what they were going to do to the Joe. Lucas... That's what the curator said his name was; Lucas.

"Luuu-cas?" I peaked up and couldn't help but smile and trill when I saw the Joe. He was nice to me, I liked him.

"You learnt a new word today?" He asked and I nodded a little, crawling over to him at the edge of the cage.

"Luu-cas!" I pointed at him and waited for confirmation. He smiled and nodded.

"That's my last name; Lucas." He said and I smiled triumphantly. "My first name is Joe, can you say Joe?" He asked and I frowned a little. I thought his breed was Joe? If his name was Joe then what breed was he?

"... Ohh?" I tried to say Joe, I couldn't say sounds like that yet.

"It's okay, we'll work on it." Joe smiled and I smiled back. "Here." Joe pushed two containers like last time into the cage. I reached forward and brought the containers closer to me; I used to eat a lot when I was at my home because I needed so much energy because I used to fly and run around so much. I didn't do anything anymore, I didn't have the energy, and I didn't have anything to do. "Do they hurt too much?" Joe asked and I followed where his eyes were looking to one of the bigger hurties on my arm. I got that one yesterday, and it had turned a really yucky yellow-ish/red color since then. I caressed the feathers on my hand over them and barely held in a wince. Even that slight touch made them hurt. "I wish there was something I could do."

"Help?" I questioned softly and he sighed.

"I'm trying, I just don't know what to do to help you." Joe said and I looked down sadly. "You should eat." He urged and I nodded slowly, reaching for the food container. "What's your name? Do you have a name?" He asked and I nodded. When I was only a really little avian Oscar the wise old Elephant gave me a name; he called me Smiley Ray because I always used to smile and he said my personality was like a warm ray of sunshine. But, I didn't know how to say Smiley Ray in human words yet. "You can't tell me, can you?" Joe guessed and I nodded again. "I can try and help you to learn more words if you'd like?" Joe offered and I nodded enthusiastically.

"Help me?" I smiled and he grinned.

"You have a beautiful smile." Joe said and I felt myself heat up and I looked down. After a while I realised we'd descended into silence and I didn't know what to make of that so I nervously brought my wings around me and started preening, but they were perfectly clean and I had nothing to preen. Though it did scare me when another feather came loose and fell into my lap. I whimpered as I picked up the feather, it was another big one. "Does it hurt when feathers fall out?" Joe asked softly and I felt a few tears fall as I looked up and shook my head. Feathers are like teeth when they fall out; they're loose for a while and then they just kind of fall out. But, I never got worried when my teeth fell out, and a tooth hasn't fallen out in a _very_ long time, but my feathers were falling out all the time since the humans captured me. And I don't like it. Not one little bit.

When I had my real nest I used to keep all the feathers that fell out and weave them in to make my nest better and so I would always have them close, but I couldn't keep them anymore. The humans stole them and would sell them. I pushed my feather out of the bars of the cage, towards Joe Lucas.

"..Oooh... Ooohhh... Y-ou..." I tried to tell him, pushing the feather closer. "Luu-cas... Home... Y-ou..."

"You want me to have it?" Joe asked and I nodded. "Why?" He asked, looking confused and I frowned. Why did I want him to have my feathers? I shrugged a little and looked down. He was nice to me. I'd rather a human that was nice to me have my feathers than mean humans steal them and sell them for their own proffit. "Well, thank-you." He said and I glanced up to see him smiling at me and running his fingers along the smooth, softness of my feather. "Your feathers are beautiful." I heated up again and smiled shyly. I thought for a second before slowly and cautiously extending my wing through the cage bars. It was my uncut wing, I still kept that one as close to me as possible. I brushed the tips of my feathers against Joe and he slowly stepped closer.  
I scooted closer and leaned against one of the bars, keeping my wing out, caressing Joe I reached out with my hand and touched his hand. I trilled as I held Joe's hand. Joe sat on the small ledge on the outside of the bars. When he was close enough I rested my forehead against his and stared into his eyes; a deep brown like the color of the bark of my favourite tree, and the green was like the leaves, and there was gold. I'd never seen anybody - human or not - with gold in their eyes and it looked really beautiful. Our fingers were laced together beside us through the bars, and with his other hand Joe reached up and stroked my cheek and I unconsciously closed my eyes and leaned into his touch.

"... Ohhhh..." I cooed, trying to say his name, but I couldn't say the right sounds yet. The next thing I new I felt something soft and my eyes flew open. Joe's lips were on mine. I didn't know why, but I couldn't keep myself from closing my eyes again and clumsily moving my lips against his in response. It felt good. I would have wondered what this was and if it was normal, but whatever it was was making my brain not work and fizzle out.

_**Avis Cyrus**_

_Joe Lucas_

"Joseph!" I looked up from the beautiful black-blue feather in my hands to find not the girl I wanted to see.

"Hi, Stella." I sighed, carefully tucking the feather away with the other one. "What's up?"

"What's up?" She scoffed, sounding a little angry. "Certainly not you." I rolled my eyes and stood up from my bed when she came over to probably try and seduce me again. "Why won't you make love with me, Joseph? It's been almost a week." Stella whined.

"I just don't want to." I shrugged, going over to the fridge in the kitchen. "I'm tired, despite what you think about clichê's, guys don't always think about sex twenty-four-seven."

"Don't you find me sexy anymore?" Stella persisted as if I hadn't spoken and I paused halfway through reaching for a bottle of water. To tell you the truth I'd been think about the Avis Cyrus almost constantly for the last week. I couldn't get her out of my head. "Joseph?" Stella shrieked and I winced. Damnit!

"Look, I told you, Stella, I'm just tired." I grabbed the water and brushed past her.

"Why didn't you answer me, Joseph? Do you or don't you think I'm sexy?" Stella demanded, not letting me walk away. Curse my mother for teaching me not to lie growing up. Instead I just stayed silent. "Is it someone else? Are you cheating on me?"

"I kissed her." I whispered softly, the feel of the Avis Cyrus' lips on mine filling my senses and I smiled despite myself.

"WHAT?" Stella yelled and I winced again when I felt the sting of her slap against my cheek. The same cheek the Avis Cyrus had caressed with her feathers and fingers two nights ago. "Who was it, Joseoh? Who did you kiss?" Who was it? She's not even human, I couldn't tell Stella that, I couldn't even wrap my own mind around it.

"You don't want to know." I shook my head.

"Oh, yes I do." Stella argued and I sighed. "I wanna know the name of the bitch I'm gonna kill." I felt a rage bubble inside me when she said that I snapped my eyes to her, feeling anger and protective over the sweet, innocent creature in the cage.

"Leave!" I said calmly despite the sudden rage I felt.

"Wha-?" She started to ask, suddenly confused.

"LEAVE, Stella!" I ordered again, pointing at the door to my apartment. "And you better hope to God that I never see you again." I growled angrilly, glaring as hard as I could.

Four and a half hours later I woke up, breathing unevenly and trying to figure out if I wanted to remember the dream I'd just had. All I'll say is that it involved me, the Avis Cyrus, and a use I'm possitive that nest wasn't made for. I liked her, I cared for her, I was protective of her and I never wanted to see anything bad ever happen to her... But, I still couldn't escape the fact that she wasn't human. At the same time I really couldn't rbing myself to care. She was beautiful and sweet and so amazing. For Christs sake I'd broken up with my needy, bitchy girlfriend of two and a half years because I couldn't stop thinking about her.  
I looked at my watch and sighed, I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now, especially not after that dream. I got out of bed and went to the shower. Not even icy cold water blasting over me would cool me down after the images that had been in my mind during that dream, and it really didn't help that they kept coming back. When I got out of the shower I didn't know if I should feel ashamed and disgusted with myself or not. Was what I felt considered bestiality? Was it wrong to feel the way I did about the Avis Cyrus?  
I'd say 'what the Hell was I thinking when I kissed her?' but that's the thing; I wasn't thinking. It just happened. Her lips were so soft and she tasted so sweet. And I'd do it again if I got the chance.

* * *

**I knnow it's shorter than usual, but I didn't want to continue unneccessarilly.**

**Review :)**

**Follow Miley on twitter at her old username MileyCyrus, now verified :)  
And help me get #RADIATELOVE and #MyHeartBeatsForMiley trending, I've tweeted it 475 times. Help me trend it so Miley knows we love her :)**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**


	6. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

_Avis Cyrus_

"... Ohhh..." I tried to say, I'd been practicing all day, but I still couldn't say Joe's name. "... K-ohhh..." I tried again, but that wasn't right. "Mmmohhh..." Joe had seemed excited when I could say Lucas yesterday, and I wanted to be able to say his name.

"Shut up, you dumb bird." The curator yelled and I retreated back in on myself, going quiet. The curator scares me, and he could do something to Joe. I didn't want anything bad to happen to Joe because of me. "Now get in the God damned cage." The curator pushed me forward and I stumbled, the edge of the cage hurt when I ran into it and I whimpered, it had hit a particularly sore hurtie from the burns. I bit my bottom lip to keep as quiet as possible as I climbed up into the big cage; the cage that Joe always came to visit me in at night. I wondered if he knew about the other cage that gave me the hurties or if he thought it was the humans... I couldn't decide which would be worse if it was the humans... Technically it was the humans; they made the smaller cage like that, they made it hurt me. Before I could get too far into the cage the curator grabbed me and I let out a screech-scream as I felt my feathers be torn out. "I don't know what you've been doing with _my_ feathers, but it's going to end." He spat and slammed the cage door shut as I frantically scrambled over to the nest and pulled my feathers around me, searching for the aching, stinging part where he ripped my feathers out.  
My left wing; there was a big clump of my feathers missing and the surrounding feathers were becoming wet with blood. I never bled when I lost feathers before. I cried and curled in on myself as much as possible. I hoped I could get away from here really soon; it wouldn't be so bad here because I got to see Joe and he was nice to me, but it hurt too much, I had hurties all over my body and they kept pushing and hitting me and that made more hurties, and now they were ripping my feathers out and cutting them and I just wanted to be away from humans altogether.

"Oh, my God!" I didn't even come out of my protective ball when I heard Joe come in. "What happened? What did they do to you?" He asked, but I just whimpered and kept crying, I could feel my blood seeping out and the warm red stuff was spreading all over my back across my feathers. "Hang on, don't move." Joe said frantically, but I didn't pay much attention as he rustled around and there were some weird human sounds and he breathed heavily before I heard and felt footsteps on the cage floor. I flinched back and screeched a little when I felt hands on me. "Hey, shh... It's okay, Sweetie, it's okay, I'm here, Sweetie." Joe cooed softly and I realized he'd gotten into the cage. I felt his hands on my back and wings where all the blood was and I whimpered and tried to moved away from him. "Hey, no, it's okay, I won't hurt you." He assured me and I slowly relaxed until he brushed against the sore spot where my feathers were torn out. I whimpered and arched away from his touch. "What have they done to you?" He whispered softly.

"Cueeee-ray-tor." I slowly tried to say. I peaked out to see Joe clenching his jaw and he took off one of the outer clothes that he gave me before taking off that other clothes thing and I felt my eyes go wide. Joe pressed the clothes thing to my back where I was bleeding and pressed against the hurtie firmly until I stopped arching away from his touch.

"The curator did this?" Joe asked I nodded, letting the tears fall freely, unable to stop them. "He said he was going to be nicer, I swear, he did." Joe insisted desperately. "I wish I could get you away from here." Me too. I started feeling dizzy and I laid down as comfortable as I could and I ended up with my head on Joe's shoulder as he held me in his lap and rocked me back and forth a little. "One of these days I'm going to get you somewhere safe." Joe murmured in my ear as I let myself rest against the one human in the entire world I trusted. I just hoped he could save me soon or I might not be alive to be saved anymore.

When I woke up next Joe was still there, but my wing still ached and stung, but not as badly. I scooted around a little, trying to get back to sleep where I didn't hurt, but Joe startled and that startled all traces of sleep away.

"Hey, I'm sorry." Joe cooed, stroking my hair a little and brushing his fingers across a sensitive spot I didn't know I had between my wings that made me let out a happy sound. "I didn't mean to wake you." Joe said and nuzzled into his neck. I never noticed before, but Joe smells really good. I don't know what it is, but he smells good and it makes me smile when I smell him.

"Mmm... Joeeee..." I sighed happily against his neck before I realized I had finally said his name right. I said Joe's name right. After trying all day I finally said it right.

"You said my name." Joe stated, pulling away a little and I frowned when he moved away, but he smiled at me and I smiled at how proud he looked.

"Joe." I sighed again and he grinned wider. I nuzzled back into him and he held me loosely. I felt Joe's soft, warm lips on top of my head and I smiled. I liked Joe Lucas.

"I-I don't know how bad the damage is, but the bleeding stopped at least." Joe said and I let out a breath of relief, the bleeding had stopped, that had to be good, right?... Or at least not as bad as when I was bleeding. "Your feathers... You perfect, beautiful feathers, though..." Joe let out a sad sound and I became panicked; what damage had been done to my feathers? Would it ever be fixeed again? Would I ever be able to fly again? "He ripped your feathers out, a whole heap of them. I'm so sorry, Sweetie, I wish I could have stopped him." Me too. Joe pulled two containers like the last two times over to us and I turned away from them, I didn't want food. "C'mon, you should eat, it'll help." He urged, but I shook my head and kept turned away from the food. "Okay." He sighed,h olding me a little closer. "I won't force you to do anything, I'm not like them." At those words I nuzzled into Joe's neck and I found my lips on his skin, touching his softly beating pulse. His pulse felt good under my lips.  
Joe brushed my hair away from my neck and carefully put his lips over my pulse as well and I let out a soft sound of approval. I liked that. Joe slowly parted his lips and I trilled contentedly when I felt his warm tongue on my skin, and then he lightly grazed his teeth over me. When Joe sucked lightly on the skin over my pulse I let out a sound somewhere between a trill and a human sound.

"Joe..." I couldn't stop his name from falling from my lips. Joe jerked away from me when I said his name and the sudden movement made me react without thinking and I curled away from him.

"Oh, God, oh, God, oh, God." Joe kept saying, moving away from me and his hands were in his hair, pulling at it. "Oh, God, I am so, _so_ sorry. I shouldn't have done that." I frowned and curled away more. I don't know why, but Joe saying that made me feel rejected. Joe kept appologising and moving away until I knew he was gone and for some reason I couldn't explain I started crying.

_**Avis Cyrus**_

_Joe Lucas_

Crap! Damn! Sh!t! F#ck!

I groaned and pulled at the ends of my hair as I got as far away from the Avis Cyrus exhibit as the museum could take me. How could I do this? I swore I wouldn't do anything even remotely like kissing to the Avis Cyrus ever again. First I kissed her and now I practically gave her a hickey.

Bestiality!

The word kept running through my mind. No matter how gorgeous she is, or how much I'm drawn to her, or how many sex dreams I have about her; the Avis Cyrus is not human. Holding her like that, kissing her, giving her a freaking hickey, loving the way she would half moan-half trill so pleasurably... It's wrong. So wrong. Plus, I'm pretty sure bestiality is _illegal_.

I'm also pretty sure torturing her the way Mr. Gray is is illegal as well. With that thought I let it take over my mind instead of my heinous feeling towards the sweet and innocent Avis Cyrus and stalked away to find the curator.

It had taken twenty minutes of yelling at Mr. Gray, threatening to go to the cops about his abuse of the Avis Cyrus, and Mr. Gray thretening to fire me and 'suggesting' that I take my next night off for me to leave the museum. When I got home I was too restless to do anything; thoughts, words and images torturing me.  
Bestiality; I was having sexual and romantic thoughts about someone that wasn't even human. This wasn't right. But, she was so gorgeous, and sweet, and anyone would feel the same if they had the same connection with her as I did.  
The look of utter rejection and hurt on her innocent face when I pulled away from her. She didn't know how wrong it was, she didn't know any different, she was obliviously innocent of the illegality and the heinousness of it all.

When I finally went back to work the next day I was nervous and scared and hesitant. Should I go visit the Avis Cyrus? Save myself from temptation and stay away?  
In the end I couldn't stay away and I found myself in her room of my feets own wondering. I walked slowly towards her cage and she was curled up in the nest with her wings protectively around her. I pushed the food I brought in throught the bars before jumping up on the ledge and squeezing through myself; it was a tight fit, but I barely managed it to get in and see her. I walked quietly over to the nest and knelt down beside her.

"Sweetie?" I whispered softly, reaching up and hesitantly touching her soft, silken hair. "Sweetie, it's Joe." I murmured and I knew she was awake because I saw her fists clench and her eyes were squeezed shut way too tight for her to be sleeping. "Come on, I know you're awake, Angel." I cooed, stroking her hair softly, but she jerked away from my touch. "What's wrong? Did they hurt you? I swear I'll get them to stop, I'm working on it, I'll call the cops if I have to." The Avis Cyrus finally opened her eyes and I stumbled back a little at the look of pure hatred in them. Hatred that was aimed at me. "What's the matter, Sweetie?" I asked, but she moved to the furthest edge of nest and glared at me.

"You... Leave... Me!" She said in an accusing voice and part of me was confused, part proud that she was learning more words, and part sad at the venom in her voice that was directed at me.

"Huh, what do you-?" I started to ask before I realized. "You thought I left you?" She changed so suddenly when I asked that that it took a second to realize she was back to the whimpering, innocent little creature that first drew me in as she nodded. "No... No, Sweetie, I wouldn't leave you." I assured, but she looked doubtful. "The curator made me take last night off so I couldn't come see you."

"Curator?" She asked, still hesitant and I nodded, giving her a small, reassuring smile. "Why you leave?" The Avis Cyrus questioned and I was confused again until she pulled her hair hair away from her neck and I could still see the faint outline of what I did to her two nights ago.

"I-I-I..." I couldn't very well tell her that what I did to her was wrong, she'd probably never trust me again if she knew how wrong it really was. "It's complicated." I finally murmured, looking down guiltily. "But, I promise it'll never happen again." I told her, but that seemed to be the wrong thing to say because she turned away and let out a little huff. "No, please, you don't understand." I moved around the side of the nest until I was right in front of her, but that just caused her to turn away agin. "Please, you don't understand, it _can't_ happen again." I sighed and sat down, leaning back against the nest and putting my head in my hands with my elboys on my knees. "I'm sorry **I** hurt you." I muttered, still not able to lose the memory of the look of hurt and rejection on her face from two nights ago.

I was surprised when the Avis Cyrus moved out of the nest and around and somehow managed to manouver into my arms and cocoon us both in her beatiful, silken, dark wings. She trilled softly, sadly as she looked sadly into my eyes; her eyes were a dark blue, like the ocean. With swimming slivers of vibrant green that were like trees full of leaves during the Spring time.

"Why?" Avis Cyrus questioned softly, her eyes so innocent and earnest. She seemed to have learnt so many new words in my absence. I vaguely wondered if someone else had been teaching her when I promised I would. When she looked like that and was looking so deeply into my eyes I couldn't not tell her.

"You and me..." I sighed, what would happen if I told her and she didn't trust me anymore because I took advantage of her? "I'm a human, and you're... Not..." The Avis Cyrus withdrew a little and averted her eyes, but now that I had her in my arms I was keeping her there. "I feel a certain way about you; a way that a human isn't supposed to feel about someone who isn't human." I sighed, I couldn't call her an animal, she was no more an animal than I was. "When I hold you like this, when I touch you like I did on Wednesday, when I kiss you like I did on Monday... It's called _bestiality_... It's wrong, it's me being no better than the curator and those others that hurt you because I'm taking advantage of you when you don't know any better."

"Me like." Avis Cyrus murmured in response, nuzzling against my neck like she did the other day and I sighed, holding her a little tighter. How would anyone be expected to fight it when she was so innocently uncaring about how wrong it was?

* * *

**Sorry, it took so long, I was reading the Hunger Games books since Miley mentioned them on her twitter (follow Miley MileyCyrus) and they're really good :)**

**Please review, I only finished this chapter, literally twenty minutes ago and I got on the computer. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Oh, and Saskia, if you didn't get my e-mail, then yes, I give you my permission to translate and post this story on that other site. Also, if you coould possibly translate any reviews you get for me, that would be awesome, but you don't have to if it's too much trouble.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**

**P.S: Hopefully I'm gonna get tickets to Gypsy Heart in a few weeks if they're not sold out. Wish me luck on getting them :)**


	7. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

_Avis Cyrus_

"I like it too." Joe murmured softly and I smiled against his neck. I didn't care if the other humans thought it was wrong because I'm not one of them. I liked the way Joe was with me, I liked _Joe_ himself. And he just said he liked the way we were together too. Joe stroked my hair and I smiled at the feel of his strong, warm arms around me. And I could hear him breathing and his heart beating. His heart beat was slower than mine, but it always went faster when he came closer to me. I wondered if hear could my heart like I could hear his, but from what I've experienced so far human hearing is a lot more dull than mine, so I don't think so. I guess it was all the thinking about hearing hearts, but slowly I took one of Joe's hands from around me and moved it over my heart so he could feel how fast he made it beat. My heart was naturally faster than his, but I couldn't seem to stop it getting faster when he was around. "Is that your heartbeat?" Joe asked softly and I nodded. Joe moved one of my hands over his heart to feel it racing because he didn't know I could hear it. I trilled and settled in against Joe, I hoped he didn't run away and leave me again, it hurt when he left me and didn't come back to me.  
"How do your wings feel?" Joe asked after a while and I burried my head in his neck and whimpered a little. My wings didn't hurt so bad after the last couple of days, but the patch where the curator stole my feathers had a constant dull ache and it felt so wrong to have all those feathers gone and nothing to fill the space. On the other hand the curator hadn't had any reason to rip more of my feathers out because they kept falling out on their own and Joe wasn't here for me to give them away to someone who was at least nice to me. "They still hurt, huh?" Joe guessed and I nodded sadly. Joe sighed and pressed his lips against the side of my head for a second before he started tracing his fingers over that sensitive spot between my wings that only he seemed to know about and I relaxed a little. "I'm going to save you from here. Soon." He promised and I smiled at the thought, but I also couldn't help but think that if he did help me escape the curator would hurt him and come look for me and hurt me more. I didn't want Joe to be hurt.

"You stop leave me?" I questioned softly, a little scared that he would leave me again. I'd learnt more words since he left me before; I listened to the people who came to stare at me and I tried to copy what they said, it wasn't easy, I'd only learnt a couple more words, but Joe did say he would help me learn.

"I won't leave you again." Joe whispered promisingly.

_**Avis Cyrus**_

I don't know how long it was; Joe said it was it was two months. I didn't know what that meant other than the leaves had turned yellow since I was captured and it was now time for it to be cold. Joe called it Winter.  
Joe had kept his promise and he helped me every day and he taught me to speak more human words, and better. All the days had blurred since the mean humans captured me, they kept taking my feathers when they fell out, but slowly they were starting to grow back. Very slowly. After a while the humans turned off the small cage so it wouldn't hurt me anymore, and Joe even convinced them to let me have a tree trunk with a couple of branches. It wasn't much, but at least I could climb it when I got bored waiting for Joe.  
But, what was happening now was worse than anything that the mean humans had done to me.

"Sweetie?" Joe asked hesitantly, but I curled away from him and whimpered, he'd just told me he was leaving. He promised he wouldn't leave and now he was leaving me. "Sweetie, listen to me, it's not what you think." Joe urged.

"Why are you leavin'?" I asked, sniffling a little and whiping the tears from my eyes. "You promised you wouldn't leave me 'gain."

"I'm not leaving you, Angel." Joe assured, but I wasn't sure I could believe him again; he had, after all, just said he was leaving. He said he was going to somewhere called the 'country'. "You've got to let me finish." I was hesitant, but I didn't protest, which Joe took to mean he could continue. "My Mom can't take care of the whole farm on her own anymore, I'm going out there to help her with the farm, but I'm not going alone." Joe said and I frowned, he'd told me about the 'Stella'. "I want you to come with me. I can finally get you out of here, and you can come live on the farm with me and my Mom until you want to go back to your home again." Joe explained and my head shot up in surprise.

"You want me to leave _with_ you?" I asked, not sure I'd heard right and he grinned, nodding. "Why?"

"Well-..." Joe frowned and he looked confused. "I-I... Because I care about you, and I promised I would he help you leave so you could be safe again."

"Joe." I trilled happily, moving forward swiftly and hugging him. "Joe." I repeated, sighing contentedly when he wrapped his arms around me as well and I felt warm and fuzzy inside. Joe pulled back a little and I smiled, he brushed my hair away from my face and leaned in. I liked Joe kisses... Technically they were the only kisses I'd experienced, but I still liked them, lots and lots.

"It's going to be difficult, and you may not like it, though." Joe warned and I gave him a confused frown. "I'm going to break you out tomorrow night, but we're going to have to stay at my apartment for a week before we leave, and we're going to have to drive to the farm and it's going to take an entire day where we'll be stuck in a car the entire time." Joe explained and I didn't particularly like the sound of that, but I would be with Joe so I knew I would be safe, and he was taking me away from here. "But, when we get to the farm there's going to be a ton of space so you can do whatever you want, whenever you want."

"And you will be there too." I reminded him happily and he grinned. "That make me happy."

"It makes me happy too, Sweets." Joe said and he kissed the top of my head softly. "You should get some sleep, we've got a big day tomorrow." He coaxed and I frowned, but complied and settled into the nest with my head in his lap. Tomorrow Joe was taking me away from here, the mean curator and the other mean humans wouldn't be able to hurt me anymore.. And Joe and me wouldn't have time restraints on how long we can be together in one day.

_**Avis Cyrus**_

_Joe Lucas_

As soon as I got home after my shift at the museum I ran to my room. Most of my stuff was already packed to go to the farm next week, but I had enough things still out to be comfortable until then, and I bought some stuff for Avis Cyrus as well, if I needed to when the cops came I could just tell them they were Stella's and I hadn't gotten around to getting rid of them yet.  
Avis Cyrus. After about a month of me teaching her to speak human words she'd finally been able to communicate her name; Smiley Ray. It was beautiful, it suited her. Her smile was so beautiful, and when she let someone in she really let them see how bright her personality is. Sometimes I called her Smiley Miley and she'd giggle at that. I think she liked it.

I'd also started a photo album after a couple of weeks with Smiley Miley with pictures I'd take with my phone when she didn't know. I didn't know how anyone could ever be mean or think negative thoughts about someone so pure and innocent Between the pages of that photo album I kept the feathers that she gave me, each one beautiful and unique in its own way. It was filled with blacks with blue and green and red and purple tints that all shined when the light passed over them. I sighed sadly and carefully picked out all the pictures that didn't show her face. When she disapeared from the museum tomorrow Mr. Gray would certainly name me as the prime suspect and I knew that Mr. Gray somehow knew that I had taken photo's. I knew the cops would come for me, but I wouldn't let that stop me from saving the beautiful creature who I knew was capturing my heart. But, when the cops did come I was going have to put on the biggest show of my life and somehow I needed to convince them that I didn't know what happened to her and then I'd have to play the wounded victim and give them the pictures. As long as they didn't have a clear picture of her face I shouldbe able to get her out of the state by the time the week was up.  
Once I had all the photo's out I carefully packed the album in one of the boxes near the bed, burrying it about halfway down. After a quick shower I settled into bed and waited until nighttime again so I could get my Angel out of the Hell hole.

"One more week and we'll be free." I sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

_**Avis Cyrus**_

"Smiley Miley?" I whispered at the edge of the cage, I'd waited until the end of my shift to come see her otherwise it would look suspicious to leave in the middle of the night with no explanation. Smiley's head peaked up over the edge of the nest hesitantly and she looked at me. "C'mere, Sweetie." I beckoned hurriedly, I didn't know if the other night guard would come by here, he hadn't before, but I didn't want him to come now. Not to mention the day security would be coming soon, and the curator. That God damned curator. It took everything in me not to beat that piece of crap to death for what he did to Smiley Ray.

"You didn't come." Smiley said in a small voice, slowly creeping out of the nest.

"I had to wait until the end of my shift, so I can get you out of here immediately instead of having to wait." I told her and she seemed to relax a little. "Come here, Angel, we're leaving now." Smiley scooted to the edge of the cage and stepped back as she slipped easily through the bars. She still had the jacket that I gave her two months ago, she was holding it tightly like a small child would hold a stuffed animal or a blankie. "Here." I took the jacket I was wearing off and slipped it around her, helping her get her arms through the holes, then I zipped it up and smiled down at her. "You've gotta keep your wings in until we get to my apartment, okay?" I said and she nodded. The jacket seemed to swollow her whole and make her look so much younger and innocent. Smiley smiled a little and sniffed at it, she always seemed to like the way I smelt, I don't know why. I grabbed her hand and smiled at her one more time before I started leading her through the museum. I'd already clocked out so now I just needed to get her out of here without someone noticing. As we walked Avis Cyrus looked around at everything we passed with wide eyes until we reached the back exit.

"Out?" She asked softly, wonder in her voice and on her face. Her grip on my hand tightened a little and I nodded.

"Out, you never have to be here ever again." I assured and she smiled happily up at me. She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed my cheek before I opened the door and led her out. It was cold. And snowing. I knew this wouldn't be good since the only thing she was wearing was that leotard the curator made her wear and my jacket, but the sooner I got her to my apartment the better. "Come on, Sweetie." I urged, walking her over to my car and ushering her in, once she was seated her hesitated about buckling her in, afraid she might feel restrained, but ultimately her safety won out. "Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you." I murmured softly as I eased the seatbelt around her. "It's not going to hurt, it's just to make sure something bad doesn't happen." I assured her and she relaxed a little, but she still seemed jittery. 'It's okay, Sweetie, you'll be out soon." I said before I carefully closed her door and went over to the drivers side.  
During the drive to my apartment I kept glancing over at Smiley who looked scared, but I kept reassuring her until I had parked the car and then I was over and getting her out as soon as I could. This probably wouldn't go down well when we had to start driving.  
"It's okay, Smiley, you did great." I kept telling her as I finally got her up to my apartment.

"No more museum." Smiley trilled happily and she hugged me as soon as the door was closed.

"No more museum." I confirmed with a little sigh, stroking her hair as I held her. "Let's get you something to eat." I decided and led her to the small kitchen area. I'd stocked up on the foods that she seemed to like best so far. Once I'd made Smiley Miley a sandwich I told her I was going to have a shower and went to the bathroom that was just off the side of the bedroom.

"Joe?" I heard Smiley's voice call through the apartment just after I'd turned the shower on.

"Yeah, Smiley Miley?" I got out and grabbed my towel off the rack and opened the door as I wrapped it around my waist. As soon as I opened the door Smiley stepped forward and wrapped her arms around me. Oh, God. This would not be good if she didn't let go soon.

"I no want you leave." Smiley said in a small voice and I sighed.

"I'm not leaving, Sweetie, I'm just having a shower." I told her, disentangling her from me. "I'm going to be here the whole time, I'll-I'll even leave the door open, okay?" I started to carefully back into the bathroom again, this time leaving the door open a little, but Smiley followed me.

"I want stay with you." Smiley insisted and I blushed, I didn't have a shower curtain, I had frosted glass doors that would give her a blurred view of everything God gave me.

"Okay, Sweetie." I gulped nervously. "You can stay, just, uh..." I cleared a few things off the bathroom counter and turned back to Smiley. "Why don't you just sit here?" I suggested and she nodded, climbing up onto the counter and swinging her legs back and forth over the edge. I couldn't help myself as I blushed and stepped self consciously into the shower. I turned the water on so it was steaming and then I glanced back at the blurry image of Smiley who I could tell was looking at me. I slowly and hesitantly took my towel off and draped it over the glass door, keeping my back to the beautiful creature on the other side of the glass.

* * *

**HAPPY EASTER!**

**Okay, here's the new chapter, and the next chapter is already in the works and will hopefully be up before the weekend.  
The Avis Cyrus is finally free of the museum. But, don't think the Avis and Joe are just going to part when she gets her wings back.**

**Hannah Montana is on all weekend for Easter; from the very first episode right through to the end. So psyched.**

**REVIEW!**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**


	8. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

_Avis Cyrus_

I couldn't explain it.

The need I had to be around Joe, the sudden burning I got when I realized he didn't have clothes on in the thing he called a shower. I trilled softly to myself as I watched Joe through the fuzzy stuff. It was warmer in here than outside so I wriggled out of Joe's clothes thing and the thing the humans at the museum made me wear. I trilled again, I liked when the hot air touched my bare skin like this. The air looked almost solid as it rolled through the room from the 'shower'.

After a couple of minutes my skin was slick with water and I started feeling clammy. When I felt clammy like this in the forest at home during the hot days when it would rain I would go to the pond and swim under the waterfall until it stopped. I didn't think there was any waterfalls near here, but I did know that whatever a shower is it rains water, 'cause I could hear it falling on the floor in the place where Joe was and I could hear it pattering against his skin. It only took me a second to decide that I wanted to have the water falling on me as well and slipped off the ledge and walked over to the 'shower' thing and opened the blurry thing that hid Joe from me. Just as I was stepping in Joe turned and I fell and my head hurt when it hit the floor and I could feel Joe's warm body hovering over me.

"Smiley!" I opened my eyes and looked up at him, his eyes were wide as he looked down at me and I was suddenly aware of how close he was. I giggled a little quickly leaned up and kissed his lips. "Wha-wha-what are you d-doing in here?"

"I like water." I answered and giggled again when water droplets fell from Joe and onto me.

"Jesus Christ!" Joe said and I furrowed my brow a little, I didn't know what that meant. Suddenly there was a loud booming sound and I startled and that made Joe startle from on top of me and his arms slipped a little, making him press against me a little. I couldn't keep in the soft sound of contentedness that came from me at the feel of Joe against me.

"Mister Joseph Lucas?" A voice said and I quivered, I didn't like the sound of that voice. "Open up, Mister Lucas, it's the police." Joe froze at that and I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Stay here, okay, Sweetie?" Joe murmured and carefully eased himself up so he wasn't on top of me anymore. Joe switched off the water and got out of the 'shower' thing, leaving me in the curved, slippery thing. "That's the cops, so I need you to stay here and not make noise, okay?" Joe grabbed the white thing he had around him before and wrapped it around him again as I nodded, feeling scared and he leaned down and kissed my forehead before he left and I tried not to whimper. I hoped the cops people didn't hurt Joe or take him away for helping me.  
I don't know how long I listened to bits and pieces of Joe and the cops people talking, but after a while I started feeling sleepy and I settled into the weird slippery thing for a nap.

_**Avis Cyrus**_

"Joe." I trilled sleepily when I felt his warm, strong arms pick me up, and I knew it was him because he smelled like Joe and his heart beat was the same.

"Go back to sleep, Sweetie." Joe said and I felt him put me down on something soft and he covered me with something warm and heavy.

"Bad people gone?" I asked hesitantly.

"For now, but they might come back again." Joe said and I frowned, I didn't like that.

"They hurt you?" I held onto Joe's hand when he started to move away and he sighed and sat on the soft thing with me.

"No, they didn't hurt me, and they _won't_ hurt me." He assured and I snuggled into his side a little, savouring the warmth and his smell. "Sweetie, when they come back, though, I want you to hide again, or they'll take you back to the museum, okay?" I nodded silently and he sighed again. "We only have to stay here for one week and then they'll never be able to get you ever again, you'll be safe."

"Home." I trilled happily, but for quite a while every time I tried to imagine it now, it wasn't right; I could imagine myself back in the forest with my friends, but it was all wrong. Joe kept swimming through my mind and I smiled a little.

"Yeah, you can go home." Joe murmured, I scooted up the soft thing I was on and sat next to Joe with my head on his shoulder.

"Joe my home." I cooed and he put an arm around me and I snuggled in closer whilst he kissed the top of my head.

"Why didn't you eat your sandwich before?" Joe asked after a while and I shrugged.

"Didn't want be away you." I told him and he sat us both up straighter.

"Well, then, let's get both of us something to eat and then we can sleep a little more." He suggested and I nodded, following him through the rooms he called an apartment. "You're probably cold, so I'm going to make something hot to eat, okay? And it's going to be a little different to what I brought you before." Joe told me and I nodded, climbing onto the platform and watching him move around the room, taking things out of places. I watched with wonderous wide eyes as he made water come out of something in the wall. How did humans make these things happen? "This is called macaroni cheese." Joe said, scooping something out of the big silver thing into two curved things that I guess functioned the same as the coconut halves in the forest. "It's very hot right now, so we have to wait for it to cool down before we eat it." I followed Joe as he took the food over to the other area of the room and put them on a platform there and sat on the other thing. "C'mere." He beckoned me down and I snuggled up next to him. "Jesus Christ." Joe whispered again and I frowned, he said that earlier when we were in the 'shower'

"What that mean?" I question, turning a little so I could see Joe's face and he looked red and he kept glancing at me and then looking away.

"It, uh... It-it means..." Joe glanced at me again before he looked away and turned redder. "I'll-I'll tell you another time." He eventually dismissed and I nodded in acceptance, curling up to him again and he let out a breath. "I, uh, I need to use the bathroom, you stay here, I'll be back in a minute, okay?" Joe said I nodded slowly and watched as he got up and hurried away.

_**Avis Cyrus**_

_Joe Lucas_

I sighed as I closed and locked the bathroom door behind me. If this was going to happen for the whole time then I was surely going to die before we even made it to the farm. I groaned as I uncovered myself and took the problem to hand. There was no way I'd be able to do this every time this happened, I'd be in the bathroom relieving myself more than I'd be with Smiley, more than I'd be anywhere. Maybe I could somehow convince her to wear clothes? But, then again, why the Hell would I want cover up her beautiful, sensual body? This was going to be a slow, sexually torturours week at this rate.

When I'd finally finished I tucked myself away as securely as possible and washed my hands before going back out to Smiley. I grabbed a spare blanket on my way through my bedroom to the living room and sighed. Long and slow indeed. As soon as I stepped into the living room I gasped and dropped the blanket. Holy f#ck! I didn't even know that was physically possible.

Smiley must have heard my gasp because she looked up, with her leg still behind her head, and blushed. I stood there, unable to do anything but gape at her as she disentangled herself and curled into a sort of ball with her wings starting to flutter out around her. But, dear God, I couldn't get that sight out of my head. I never knew anything could be so hot as that.

"Joe?" Her sweet, husky voice snapped me out of me erotic thoughts and I quickly covered myself with my hands.

"I-I-I..." I stuttered, unable to form any sort of coherent thought, let alone sentance.

"Joe okay?" Smiley asked, starting to uncurl and get up from the couch and come towards me. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her; her hair was a little messed from that position, her eyes were worried and innocent, her lips... God, what I wouldn't give for it to have been my lips where hers had been just a minute ago... And I couldn't stop my eyes from travelling down even more still; her skin was all perfectly unblemished after the bastard curator stopped electorcuting her, she was a little pale, but it was only from being inside for two and a half months with no sunlight, she had a perfect sunkissed tan when I first saw her. Her breasts, two sweet-looking perfect round mounds. Her stomach was perfect and flat, and toned, you could see the hint of muscles; probably from living in the forest and running around and flying her entire life. Down further still my eyes travelled of their own accord; her... Holy Moses... She was glistening slightly and it made my pants tighten even more than they already were. She was hairless, I wondered idly if it was because of her breed of because of what those bastards at the museum did to her, but it was so hot I partially didn't care. Her legs were toned and perfect and seemed so long. Dear God, I wouldn't be able to survive this week let alone the drive to the farm without doing something very wrong to the beautiful, flawless creature that was now standing directly in front of me.

"Joe?" She asked again and I gulped, my eyes wide as I tried to find something to take my mind off the total eroticism of what I'd seen. Smiley's wing fluttered a little and felt the silky softness of her feathers touch my arm softly. I slowly looked down to where she was touching me and I think I snapped because the next thing I knew I was kissing her and she was backed up against the wall. "Joe..." Smiley sighed oh so pleasurably when after a couple of minutes of completely ravishing her lips and I trailed kisses down to her neck. Her pulse point was her weakness. I kissed and suckled and bit as my hands moved over her feathered back of their own accord, stroking up and down between her wings the way that she liked.

Before I could finish marking her sweet, perfeck neck with my mouth the phone rang loudly and I jumped. We were both breathing unevenly and Smiley was staring at me with wide eyes with something unreadable in them. I so wanted to ignore the God damned phone and keep kissing her and touching her, and oh God... I think I'd already finished in my pants: I had a very pleasured feeling in my still hard nether regions that only Smiley Ray seemed to be able to stir, and there was a wet stain on the front of my straining pants.  
The phone kept ringing as Smiley Miley and I kept staring at each other until it eventually went to voicemail and one of my guy friends' voice filtered through the apartment, inviting me to some sport thing at a bar tonight. As soon as the line went dead Smiley slowly slid down against the wall I'd pinned her against and her wings started fluttering around her, threatening to cocoon her in like she did when she felt sad or scared or otherwise vulnerable.

"Hey." I kelt down in front of her and tried to keep her from retreating. "Hey, no, it's okay, don't hide." I murmured and her wings fluttered, but didn't envelope her completely. "I'm sorry I did that, I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry if I hurt you." I appologised and she peaked at me with innocent blue eyes.

"Not hurt." She shook her head a little. "Did me do wrong? Did me break Joe?" Smiley asked softly, avoiding my eyes and I followed where she gestured to where I'd had my 'accident'.

"No, no... No, Angel, you didn't hurt me, you didn't do anything wrong." I assured her and she relaxed a little and crawled forwards, hugging me. I supressed a groan at the feel of her pressed against me; she was still naked after the 'attempt' at a shower earlier. "No, Smiley, that's-that happened because of me." I told her, stroking her hair softly an breathing in her scent. Dear God, her scent was everywhere. And when I'd kissed her I swear I could her on her own lips. I still don't know how she managed to get into that position; I'd always thought it was physically impossible. "Why-why... Why don't we eat before our food gets too cold?" I suggested after a minute and Smiley pulled away and nodded so I got up and grabbed the blanet before I went over to the couch with her following me. "Uh, here." I wrapped the blanket around her, it didn't do much, but at least most of her breasts her covered and when she sat down her... Female genitalia was covered. "It-it'll keep you warm." I told her and she frowned a little, but didn't discard the blanket thankfully.

* * *

**Okay, I've written three chapters in the last three days, but I held out until after Easter to update, hoping I might get more reviews. So, here's the new chapter :)**

**Review!**

**Guess what happens on May 10th? Come on, everyone guess and I'll tell you next update. :)**

**Review!**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**


	9. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**_

_Avis Cyrus_

After me and Joe ate the food in silence he suggested sleep and I agreed only because I didn't know what else to say or do. Joe led me back into the other room with the big soft thing in it and the 'shower' room next to it.

"You're gonna sleep here, okay, Smiley?" Joe said, moving the big warm thing that he put over me before. I climbed up onto the soft thing and instructed me to lay down so I did and he covered me with the warm thing again. "Sweet dreams." Joe said and he kissed my forehead before he turned to leave and I grabbed his hand.

"Where you sleep?" I asked, furrowing my brow a little.

"I'm gonna sleep on the couch." Joe said and I frowned, was that what the thing out there that we sat on was?

"You stay here?" I requested softly, suddenly not wanting him to leave me, even though he'd only be in the other room. "You stay here with me, please?" I requested again and Joe bit his lip hesitantly.

"O-okay, Smiley." Joe agreed and I smiled happily. moving over on the soft thing so he had room and I moved the warm thing so he could come under as well. When Joe was laying down I cuddled up next to him and pressed my lips against his neck softly.

When I woke up next I felt all hot and bothered and I was still cuddling Joe, except he was holding me as well now. I smiled and sat up a little; that was the best sleep I'd had since the museum people captured me. I trilled a little and stretched. Joe looked so innocent and sweet when he was sleeping, I'd never seen him sleeping before, I liked how cute he looked. I giggled to myself as I leaned down and kissed his lips softly, and Joe started to smile a little in his sleep. I stretched again and the friction brought my mind back to how I felt all hot and bothered. I don't know why, but when I thought about the heat and wetness I also thought about Joe and I felt myself heat up in the face, but I couldn't help it.  
When I got hot and wet in the forest Oscar said it was hormones 'cause I was a growing avian and I'm almost fully grown, so my body was changing. Nothing used to make it happen when I was in the forest, it just happened. But, now ever since I met Joe the only times I gto hot and wet was when I was thinking about him.  
Cecil said I got really cranky if I stayed hot for too long, so I had to figure out how to stop before I got too cranky to my friends. I looked at Joe, I didn't want him to not like me because I was cranky. With that decided I started trying to relieve the heat.

_**Avis Cyrus**_

_Joe Lucas_

"Joe..." I heard Smiley trill my name and I unconsciously smiled, I always liked the way she said my name. She trilled again and I swear she let out a soft moan. Slowly full consciousness returned to to me and I rubbed my eyes tiredly before I opened them. I'd fallen asleep before holding Smiley, but now there was a noticably cold spot next to me where she'd been. I yawned and stretched a little as I sat up before my jaw dropped and a different part of my anatomy shot up and tented the bed covers at the sight before me.  
Smiley was still on the bed, just slightly further down and she was laying diagonally with her legs spread and falling over each side of a corner at the end of the bed. But, what caused my reaction was the fact that one of her feathered hands was dipped between her legs, quite obviously rubbing her increasingly fragrant... Genitalia...

"Joe..." Smiley trilled again and I gasped when I realized that she was doing what she was doing when she was thinking about **me**. I couldn't help myself as I watched with wide eyes, a dropped jaw and a hard... 'Personality' as Smiley Ray _pleasured_ herself and moaned and trilled my name. My name.  
Smiley started quivering a little on the end of the bed and her coherent moans of my name slowly turned into incoherent moans, trills and even quiet screeches until.

"F#ck!" I swore quietly when I realized that Smiley had orgasmed and the intoxicating scent filled me and completely smothered my senses and took over what little control over my thoughts that I had. I guess Smiley heard me because she froze before she slowly sat up and turned to look at me, blushing bright red. God, she looked so hot right there.

"J-Joe." She stuttered and started to scramble away, but she was too close to the edge of the bed and fell off with a pained screech.

"Smiley!" I quickly scrambled out of bed to make sure she was okay; she looked uninjured, but she was cradling her left arm by the time I got to her. "Are you okay, Sweetie? Are you hurt? Where does it hurt?" I asked in quick succession and she let out a little whimper.

"Hurtie!" She said and held out her wrist. I gningerely felt her wrist, searching to see if it was broken. Not broken, but there was a red carpet burn and a small bruise forming.

"It's okay, Sweetie." I assured, and unthinkingly brought her wrist up and kissed when the injury was and kissed it like my Mom used to kiss me when I got hurt when I was little. "It's okay, you're going to be okay, I promise." I cooed and she relaxed a little before she hugged me and I felt her start crying against my bare chest.

"Sorry me did wrong, Joe." Smiley whimpered after a minute and I frowned as I stroked her hair, trying to ignore the fact that she was naked, I was aroused, and I witnessed her pleasuring herself and saying my name.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Smiley." I assured and she sniffled and looked up at me doubtfully.

"I not do wrong?" She asked hesitantly and I shook my head.

"I promise, you didn't do anything wrong, Smiley." I kissed her soft lips and she smiled a little as I smiled at her. "I-I... I was just shocked is all, I didn't mean to startle you."

This was going to be the longest, most sexually torturous week of my entire life. Then I'd have to somehow control myself around my mother... And somehow teach Smiley that, uh... Humans aren't usually so open about nudity and sexuality. Maybe she didn't know that, maybe in the forest it was perfectly normal and natural to do that in front of everyone or where anyone could see?

_**Avis Cyrus**_

"Okay, Sweets, we're going to be in this car for a long time, driving to the farm, but you can take the seatbelt off once we're out of the city, okay?" I told Smiley Ray as I buckled her into the car and she nodded hesitantly. "And I want you to tell me if you ever want to stop and get out for a little." I instructed and she nodded again. "Good girl." I kissed her forehead and went over to the drivers side. I'd sent most of my belongings ahead of me during the week so they'd already be there and I had the rest packed in the car with me and Smiley... Smiley... It may be a small town, and there probably wouldn't be many visitors to the farm, but those who did come would want to know who she was and I couldn't very well introduce her to my Mom as Smiley so I'd told her and she'd agreed to shorten her name and go by Miley instead. Miley, it suited her perfectly, it was a unique name to fit her, but it was also good enough to pass for a name.  
So now, instead of Smiley Ray the Avis Cyrus, she had agreed - for the duration for which she staye in human civilization - to become Miley Ray Cyrus instead. And I'd somehow managed to get her into clothes despite her objections to feeling restrained and my better judgement at covering her body.

I was right when I said it was going to be a long week. And I was also right about the fact that I would probably spend more time in the bathroom relieving myself than I did out of the bathroom. It was deffinantly a long week, and I wasn't the only one out of the two of getting a lot of hand action either.  
Both of us were jittery until we were finally out of the city and driving through the outer suburbs of New York before we'd hit the open road.

"Joe?" Miley - she wasn't the only one who would have to get used to her new name, but it was for the best - ssked hesitantly and I glanced away from the road. She hadn't stopped fidgetting in her seatbelt. I reached over with one hand and undid the seatbelt, which seemed to relax her, but not completely. "Joe?" She asked again.

"Yeah?" I murmured, glancing away from the road every few seconds to look at her.

"What if the Mom person is mean like the curator?" Miley said meekly and my eyes widened.

"Oh, Smiley Miley." All the other humans she'd ever met either gawked at her or hurt her just because of what she is. "My Mom isn't like those others, she's nice; she raised me. Her and my Dad are why I am the way I am, and I know she'll love you just like I do."

"Oh." Miley nodded before she went silent again, looking out the window at everything passing by and as I watched her watch the scenery it took me a minute to realise I had just said that I love her. Love. I'd never told anyone outside of my family that I loved them, not even Stella and we'd been together for three years. Love. Was that what I felt for Miley? Did I love her? The thought terrified me; what if she didn't love me? What if she wanted to leave and go back to the forest when her wings were better? What if she didn't even know what love was? "Joe?" Miley turned back to me after a while and I gulped, unable to get the sudden realisation and fears of love out of my mind.

"Yeah?" I acknowledged simply again.

"What's love?" She asked and I froze. She _didn't_ know what love is. How can you feel love when you don't even know what it is?

"Uh..." I licked my lips nervously and tightened my grip on the steering wheel. "L-love is..." My throat felt dry all of a sudden and I swollowed. "Love is when you feel really strong, really powerful emotions for someone or something." I said, trying to explain it as best as I could.

"Do-do... Do I love curator?" Miley asked, her brow furrowed and I almost choked at the thought, gripping the steering wheel so tight my knuckles turned white.

"N-no. No, you don't love the curator." I shook my head quickly. "Love is when you feel _possitive_ emotions, like when you like something so much and you don't think you could ever live without it now that you've experienced it, and you think about it all the time, and when you see it you can't help but smile..." I trailed off as I thought to myself. Jesus Christ! I was in love with her.

"Like you?" Miley persisted to ask and my heart thumped at the thought. I'd just realised that I loved her, she couldn't possibly love me as well. "I like you lots and lots, and I never want you leave, and I think 'bout you lots."

"Um, yeah, I guess... Sort of like that..." I gulped I couldn't trick myself into thinking that she actually loved me when she didn't even know what love really was. "Um, why-why don't you wait until I can explain it better to decide." I told her and turned back to the road, keeping my eyes dead ahead.

"What's that?" It was about half an hour later when Miley spoke again and I looked to where she was pointing, straight out the window, seemingly at nothing. I was confused for a minute before it hit me, it was snowing now.

"It's snow; it's what happens when rain gets really cold during the winter; it turns into snowflakes, and when the snowflakes fall they become white and fluffy and you can play in them, but it's really cold and you shouldn't play for too long." At least this I could explain. "Didn't it snow in the forest?"

"Got cold." Miley shrugged and turned back to watching the snow fall with wonderous eyes. We were both wearing warm clothes and jackets so I used the power windows to wind down her window so she could put her hand out and catch the snow if she wanted, I liked seeing her look so innocent and wonderous instead of wounded and hurt like she was all the time at the museum. After a while a couple of birds flew by quickly and Miley let out a sad sigh; she was still missing too many feathers and her wingtips were a long way from growing back so she could fly. Miley trilled after them and I watched in awe as the birds turned back and flew to her window. I think they were Blue Jays, but I wasn't sure.

The birds chirped back and forth and when they were done Miley trilled back and stuck her hand out the window, showing them the feathers on her hands. After a couple of minutes it finally sunk through to my brain that Miley was having a conversation with the two little Blue Jays. She could understand them and they could understand her. It was aweing.

* * *

**Hey :)**

**No, that's not the date Miley comes to Australia... But close; it's the day I get get my ticket for when Miley is in Australia :)**

**Review :)**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**


	10. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER NINE**_

_Avis Cyrus_

I sighed and watched Jasper and Jensen fly away. Jasper and Jensen were two Blue Jays, they were also brothers. Usually siblings don't stay together after they leave the nest when they're not hatchlings anymore, but Jasper and Jensen were only part of a small flock; it was only the two of them and neither had found a female yet so they went out looking and travelling together.  
I missed flying; I still couldn't fly, I'd lost too many feathers that hadn't grown back - I didn't know that they ever would - and my feathertips were cut and so far hadn't shown any signs of growing back. I couldn't even stretch my wings out a little right now; I didn't like wearing clothes 'cause they restricted me too much. I let out a frustrated sound and moved around in my seat, pawing and clawing at the top Joe had given me, trying to get it off.

"Woah, what are you doing, Smiley?" Joe asked when he noticed and I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Can't get out." I complained and frowned, looking out of the car at the 'snow'. Joe laughed a little and I frowned deeper.

"Let me help you." Joe murmured and I realised the car was stopped. Joe leaned over and grabbed the bottom of the top. "Put your arms up a little." He insturcted and I obeyed, it only took a couple of seconds and the top wasn't on me anymore. I trilled happily and unfurled my wings a little, I couldn't open them much, but anything was better than having them restricted like they were before. I shifted in my seat and tried to snuggle into Joe, but he was too far away so I started to climb over to him. "Woah.' Joe said, his eyes going wide.

"Kiss?" I requested, nuzzling against Joe and he let out a breath and I could feel it tickling me. Joe kissed me and I smiled against Joe's lips. Joe's kisses made me feel better about not being about to fly. When I could fly again I would probably have to leave Joe and go back to the forest. If I had to go back to the forest then I wouldn't be with Joe and Joe made me happy, and I especially liked his kisses. I don't know how long we kissed, but I liked it. When we stopped kissing Joe just held me for a while before he suggested I move back to my seat. I pouted and didn't want to, but Joe said that if I did then we'd be at the country farm sooner. "Joe no clothes?" I asked before Joe could make the car start moving again and he went still for a second. "I like when you not have clothes." I said quietly and looked down, for some reason feeling my face heat up.

"I, um... I-I can't." Joe shook his head and I frowned. "It-it's too cold for me." He said and I noticed he was turning red.

"Make it hard." I said, pointing at the side of the car where he got rid of whatever was there so I could talk to the Blue Jays. Joe furrowed his brow, but made the gap got hard again When the gap was completely hard again I climbed over to him again and cuddled up. "Now you warm?" I asked and I could feel his breathing become uneven as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around me.

"Y-yeah, I'm warmer." Joe confirmed and I smiled. "But-but, I can't exactly drive with you in my lap." Joe said and this time I frowned. "I wish I could, though." Slowly I went back to my seat and Joe reached over and pressed something in the car, then he leaned over and kissed me and I smiled again. "I turned on the heater, so we won't be cold." He told me and I smiled wider when he complied with my earlier request and he took off his top. I liked it when Joe didn't have clothes on, it made my tummy feel all funny and fluttery and I liked it.

_**Avis Cyrus**_

"Joe?" I asked when it was starting to get dark outside the car and I was feeling restless after being in here for so long and not being able to move. We had had breaks through-out the day, but they were only short and I'd had to get back into the car.

"Hm?" Joe hummed in response for me to continue.

"We stop soon?" I asked and yawned a little.

"Yeah, only about another half hour, we're almost there." Joe agreed and I smiled a little when he reached over and held my hand. "Why don't you try and sleep, I'll wake you when we get there." Joe suggested, but I shook my head stubbornly, I didn't want to sleep in this car thing. I absently started playing with Joe's fingers; they were both soft and rough at the same time, I liked it when he held me and his fingers would caress my back between my feathers and it felt sooooo good.  
I held Joe's hand flat and put one of mine over it, matching them together; his hand was a lot bigger than mine, but I had feathers. Miraculously none of the feathers on my hands had fallen out or been ripped out at the museum. After playing with it for a awhile I brought Joe's hand up and kissed it, making him look over and smile at me, which in turn made me smile too. I liked Joe's smile.  
"Here we are, Sweetie." Joe anounced sooner than I thought it was, but then again, I didn't really have a good sense of time. The car was moving down what looked like just another road like most of the others we'd been on today. "This is the farm I grew up on."

"Small you?" I asked, looking around, there was a lot of space. I could probably fly lots and lots when - if - my wings got better. And there was even a forest in the distance that made me trill. A forest. And there were animals, probably lots of other avians nearby, and other speacies I could speak; I didn't know what the animals around the space were, but I knew I didn't speak their language.

"Yeah, small me." Joe confirmed. Joe stopped the car and got out before he let me out and I immediately hugged him, I didn't like being in the car thing, even though it got me away from the museum and the curator, it was still small and constricting. "Miley, I know you don't like it, but you have to put your top back on, okay?" Joe said and I frowned, that would mean I wouldn't be able to open my wings. "It's just, my Mom doesn't exactly know the whole _truth_ about you, and it's a social requirement for humans to wear clothes." He explained and I frowned deeper, why would humans willingly wear those things? But, I didn't want to upset Joe so I agreed and let him put the top clothes back on me, before he put the clothes back on himself too.

"Cold." I shivered once the weather actually hit me and I realized that Joe wasn't wrong about the snow being cold.

"It's okay, you won't be cold much longer." Joe promised and held my hand as he hurried me towards the big building. "Mom?" Joe called loudly when we were inside and I cuddled into him to try and get more warm

"Joseph? Is that you, Honey?" Another voice replied and Imoved closer to Joe when a human woman came into the room we were in. "Oh, Joseph!" The human woman ran over and I only just got out of the way when she threw her arms around Joe and hugged him. I don't know why or what it was, but I got a funny feeling in my stomachwhen Joe hugged her back and I didn't like it, not one little bit. As Joe and the woman started talking I slowly crept back to where to door was. I didn't like what I was seeing, so it made sense that if I left I wouldn't feel the bad feel inside.

"Mom, this is Miley!" Joe said and I looked up with wide eyes. Joe came over to me and put one of his arms around my shoulders and the woman came forward too.

"Oh, hello, Miley, it is so nice to meet you." She said and I hid a little behind Joe when she came closer to me.

"She, uh, gets shy around new people." Joe said and the woman nodded and stopped advancing on me, much to my relief. And I felt a lot better now that Joe was with me again instead of her.

_**Avis Cyrus**_

_Joe Lucas_

It had taken a while of convincing, but I finally got my Mom to let me put Miley to bed before I had to explain everything to her. I didn't know which of the spare rooms my Mom had set up, and I didn't want to drag Miley all over the house checking them all, so I just took her to my old bedroom. I could ask my Mom when I got downstairs which guest room was available and sleep in there myself.

"Okay, Sweetie, you get some sleep, I need to talk to my Mom for a little." I told Miley, tucking her into my old bed.

"You not stay?" Miley questioned softly, her eyes wide and a little scared.

"Not right now, Angel, I have to talk to my Mom, but I'll come back up to check on you when you're sleeping, and I'll see you when you wake up. I promise." I told her and she pouted and held on to my hand when I stood to leave.

"You come back soon?" Miley asked and I nodded and leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back real soon." I agreed and kissed her lips this time. "Just try and sleep, Baby, it's been a long day." I murmured and she finally let me go and stood up and walked out, leaving the door open a little so she wouldn't feel trapped.

"There's something you're not telling me, isn't there, Joseph?" Mom guessed when I got back down to the kitchen where she was making hot chocolate with the little marshmallows that I'd liked since I was little.

"You know how there's been all this stuff on the news about the Avis Cyrus creature being stolen from the museum?" I asked and looked down.

"Oh, Joseph, you didn't?" Mom gasped and I kept my eyes down for a second before I finally looked at her.

"They were torturing her, Mom." I said desperately, "they electrocuted her, and ripped out her feathers, and they were starving her and hitting her." I felt sick at the very thought, but I had to keep reminding myself that she was safe now. "Please, Mom, please don't call the cops?" I begged and Mom sighed.

"Just as long as you don't get in trouble. You're my Baby Boy, Joseph." Mom consented and I grinned happily.

"I'm not a baby, Mom, I'm twenty-two." I rolled my eyes.

"You'll always be my baby." Mom countered and smiled. "Now go to bed, you've been driving all day, and I'm sure Frankie is going to wake you at the crack of dawn tomorrow." Slowly I agreed and Mom followed me upstairs and headed to her own room as well. I looked down the hall and realized that I never asked which of the guest rooms was ready, I thought about walking around and checking, but then I passed my old room and I saw Miley. In the light from the hallway that was filtering through the room I could see she was still away and that she was waiting for me so I went in.

"You come back." Miley smiled in the darkness.

"Of course I came back, I promised I would." I reminded her and slipped my shirt and jeans off before getting in the double bed with her, she never seemed to have nightmares when we cuddled, I think it was because I was some sort of security figure to her. But, I didn't mind.  
When I got under the covers though, I noticed that Miley had decided she really didn't like wearing clothes and was now naked. I gulped and took a few deep breaths. Jesus Christ! After an entire week of Miley doing everything she possibly could not to wear clothes I still couldn't control myself. I moved a little so I was on my side so it wasn't so obvious and kept that area as far as I could from her.

* * *

**Hey :)**

**8 Days until I get my Miley Cyrus Gypsy Heart Tour concert ticket!~!~!... If she hasn't sold out already... Hopefully.**

**Anywho... They're at the farm now, and the drama is just begining :)**

**Review and let me know what you think :)**

**And if you have time, check out my videos on youtube, the links are on my profile page; let me know what you think of them :)**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**


	11. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER TEN**_

_Avis Cyrus_

When I woke up I instantly recoiled away from the person that was in front of me, and back into Joe. The movement, though, seemed to make Joe do something and I felt something warm and wet start touching me and Joe jerked awake.

"Who are you?" The human asked, it was a younger male one. He had the same eyes as Joe.

"The Hell?" Joe groaned sleepily and I curled away from the strange human into Joe who instantly protected me with his strong arms. "Frankie?"

"Hi, Joe!" The other human greeted and I whimpered into Joe's neck. "Who's that?"

"A friend, now get lost, Dude." Joe demanded, stroking my back softly. "It's okay, Sweetie." Joe soothed a couple of minutes later when the other human was gone. "He's gone." I slowly peeked up at Joe and he was smiling reasuringly at me.

"Who that?" I asked, my fingers absently playing little patterns on Joe's chest.

"That's my little brother, Frankie, don't worry about him, he's really nice, and perfectly harmless." Joe assured me and I bit my lip, but nodded. If Joe trusted him then he couldn't be bad.

"Joseph Lucas, those chickens aren't going to feed themselves." A voice I recognised now as the woman from last night yelled and I hid back in Joe's neck.

"Come on, Smiley Miley." Joe coaxed, getting off the soft thing I now knew to be a bed and putting clothes on. "We have to get up now." He said and I frowned, but followed him anyway because I didn't want to be away from him if those others came back. "Oh, God!" Joe groaned when I stretched and I looked back at him to see his face was bright red.

"Me do wrong?" I asked nervously and he shook his head wildly.

"No, no. God, no." He denied and I frowned. "You didn't do anything wrong, Angel, I, uh, I-I did something wrong." He said and I frowned deeper.

"What you do wrong?" I asked, Joe could never do anything wrong in my eyes.

"I-I..." Joe got redder and he avoided my eyes. "Uh... Why don't we get you cleaned up and dressed and then I'll show you around." Joe suggested and he cleared his throat. Joe led me out of the room with the bed in it and down the hall to another room that had that had one of those shower things in it. "You stay here and I'll go get us some clothes." He instructed and I frowned, but complied. Joe left and closed the door and I turned around in the shower room and looked around; it was almost the same as Joe's old shower room, it had the same really cold hard stuff on the floor and walls, and the reflection thing on another wall, and the small water basin at the ledge under the reflection thing. By the time Joe came back I was the water area, trying to figure out how to make the water start. It was so much easier in the forest, the water was just a constant at the waterfall, so you didn't need to know how to start and stop it.  
"Here." Joe reached over and I screeched and jumped away when the water started suddenly. "Sorry." Joe appologised and I smiled when he stepped into the water area with me.

_**Avis Cyrus**_

_Joe Lucas_

"There, you look absolutely perfect." I murmured to Miley once I'd managed to wash her of my unconscious orgasm, and dried her and convinced her to wear the clothes., despite them causing restrictions she wasn't used to and didn't like. "Now, why don't we go feed those chickens?" I suggedest and Miley nodded so I held her hand as I led her through the house and out to the chicken coop by the barn.  
When we got to the coop I grabbed the chicken feed at the gate and opened the door to the pen, but Miley stayed standing at the edge. "Miley, what's wrong?" I asked her gently, closing the pen so the chickens wouldn't escape.

"Capture them!" Miley said with wide eyes and her voice sounded a little hurt as she pointed at the chickens. "You capture them like curator!" My eyes widened at that and I quickly shook my head.

"No, no, Sweets, I didn't, they're-they're..." What could I call them without hurting her? Saying that they were chickens, just animals would be the absolute wrong thing to say. That's what the curator said she was; just an animal who didn't matter. Before I could say anything else Miley turned and ran away from me. "Miley!" I called after her. I dropped the feed and ran as well, she was heading towards the forest, and whilst she might have lived in a forest her whole life I still didn't want her to be alone in there; what if she got lost or hurt or something? "Miley!" I called again, my parents had never let me come into the forest, and when I had I was only little and didn't go in too far. "F#ck!" I swore to myself. I couldn't believe, after trying so hard to protect her and keep her safe and happy I had royally screwed up. Chickens. I should have just told her to stay in bed until I could figure out how to explain the situation with the animals better.

"We're not allowed in the forest!" Frankie said an 'I-told-you-so' voice when I finally gave up and left the forest after at least four hours of looking for Miley.

"Leave me alone, Frankie." I muttered, sinking down and leaning against a tree with my head in my hands.

"Mom's gonna be mad." Frankie warned and I rolled my eyes, that was the last thing I was worried about right now.

"Who cares?" I shot back dully and he let out a low whistle. "Just leave me alone, Frankie." I shook my head and stood up again, walking back into the forest.

"You're not allowed in there!" Frankie called, but I ignored him, I had to find Miley.

_**Avis Cyrus**_

_Avis Cyrus_

I couldn't believe Joe would do that. After everything he'd seen that happened to me in the museum, and everything he'd done to help save me from there. He kept chickens, he locked them up and treated them like the curator and other humans treated me. I could believe someone who was as nice as Joe would do something so cruel, so _human_.  
So I ran!

I still couldn't fly and my wings were restricted in the human clothes, so I ran, I ran into the forest behind the house. I could hear Joe calling after me, asking me stop, but I didn't, I kept running until I hit the tree line, then I went up. I climbed nimbly up the first tree trunk I found and jumped - almost like flying for real - from tree to tree until I was so deep in there was only slivers of light between the leaves.  
Every now and then I could hear Joe calling for me, begging me to come back, but I couldn't, I couldn't face him, not now. After a while I found myself pouncing from tree to tree, back towards the house. I stopped when I saw Joe, though. He was sitting on the ground, and we were still quite deep in the forest, and I could him making sad sounds like when I whimpered and cried. I gently moved from the tree I was in to the tree Joe was leaning against as he cried, and I looked down at him. My heart hurt when I saw Joe crying, I didn't like it, but I resisted the urge I had to go down and comfort him like he'd comforted me so many times. I couldn't just forgive him for holding those innocent chickens in a cage like the curator and museum people did to me.

"I'm so sorry, Smiley." I heard Joe say softly and I frowned, why would he be sorry to me? It was the chickens he was holding captive. With that in mind and I darted soundlessly from tree to tree again till I was the edge of the forest and then I slipped down until my feet touched the ground. It was really cold, but I got rid of as much of the human clothes as I could, too angry at what they'd done to me to want to wear anything they made or used.  
Once I'd touched down I started running back to the chickens. If I set them free then Joe wouldn't be keeping them and I wouldn't have to be mad at him.

"It's okay." I clucked to them, I hadn't spoken chicken - or really much of any other language than human - since I was captured, but I'd been speaking it my whole life so it wasn't something I could forget. "I'm going to set you free." I told them and stared at the cage holding them in, I'd seen Joe open it, but it still looked difficult. I frowned and reached for it.

"Food?" One of the chickens clucked and it set off a chain reaction and all the others started saying the same thing. "You bring food?"

"I came to set you free." I repeated, fidling with the cage and trying to figure it out. "Then you can eat when ever you want."

"We want food." Another chicken clucked and they ran at the side of the cage, on this side was where Joe had put the thing with the food in it.

"Got it!" I finally got the cage to open and held the door open. "Go on, you're free now, you can do whatever you want." I urged them and they ran out of the cage, but I frowned. They didn't run to the forest, they didn't run anywhere. They just went to the container that had the food in it. They pecked at it and nudged it and flapped their waings at it until it fell over, then they all cheered and started eating. I couldn't understand why they didn't run away from here, they were free now.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I jumped at the voice before I turned, it was that little human from before, Joe said his name was Frankie. He was running at me and I got scared so I ran away, back to the forest. The Frankie person kept yelling, but I didn't want to look back to see if he was chasing me. Forget what I thought earlier about trusting Frankie because Joe trusted him; I only trust Joe... And right now I'm not even sure of that after he kept those chickens in that cage.

"Miley!" I wasn't even aware that I had run right back to where Joe was until he said my name. "Miley, I'm so sorry, I promise, I'll let the chickens go, please, I'm sorry." He appologised, but I ignored him and ran into him, hugging him tightly. After a while I pulled back and reached up, Joe was crying.

"Why you cry?" I asked softly, touching his tears before they could dry.

"I thought I lost you." Joe replied meekly and I felt guilty.

"Please not cry?" I murmured softly, hugging him again and I felt his strong arms warm me, reminding me how cold I was.

"Where are your clothes?" Joe asked and I looked down, he had gotten them so I wouldn't be cold, but I had lost them because I was mad at him. "You must be freezing, let's get you inside." Joe muttered, taking off one of his clothes and putting it around my shoulders.

"Joe be mad?" I questioned, looking down as we left the forest; I could see the chickens in the distance. The Frankie person was trying to get them back into the cage and I didn't like that, but I didn't want Joe to cry again if I set them free again. The chickens weren't even running, they were all just standing there and going into the cage willingly.

"No." Joe sighed and quickly led me into the house building. "No, I'm not mad at you, Baby." Joe took me to a room I hadn't been in before and told me to sit on the floor whilst he did something to the hole in the wall. Before long there was a fire in the hole and I was starting to warm up again. "You stay here and warm up, okay?" Joe instructed and I nodded silently, curling a little towards the fire. "MOM!" Joe called as he walked out of the room with the fire in it.

* * *

**Hey, hey!**

**Thought I'd give you guys the next chapter. I'm working on the next one, and it's almost done, just a few more lines left :)  
And I just started working on Family Bites again... Sorry to my readers of that story, I kinda forgot about it because I've been reading quite a lot and I've also been writing this story and toying around with a Hunger Games/HM/Camp Rock story that's a Miley/Shane/Jake instead of Katniss/Peeta/Gale... I've been Team Gale since I started reading, but I haven't read Mockingjay yet (I've been meaning to read it for over a week, but I just kind of skirted around the edges and read other things instead) so that might change when I have read it. But, I think if I do entertain the HG/HM/CR story further it may be Miley/Shane, but I'm not sure.**

**6 Days until I hopefully get my ticket to Miley :)**

**Please review? Pretty please?**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Joe Lucas

"MOM!" I called through the house once I was sure that Smiley Miley was sitting and warming in front of the fire.

"Joseph, don't yell." Mom reprimanded when I found her starting to prepare lunch in the kitchen.

"We've gotta let the animals go." I said, glancing back through the kitchen opening; just down the hall and in the living room Miley was sitting.

"What?" My Mom looked purely shocked.

"I-I know we need them, but-but, it's wrong... It's wrong to keep them against their will, it doesn't make us any different than the curator and those jerks at the museum who kidnapped and tortured Miley." I urged, the look of complete betrayal on her face when she saw the chicken pen burning into my eyes.

"Oh, Joe, honey." Mom murmured, her eyes softening. Before I could say anything to convince Mom to let me free the animals - or at least the chickens - for Miley, Frankie must have come back from putting them back in the pen.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Frankie yelled and I felt panic run through me as I sprinted out of the kitchen and through to the living room where his voice had come from.

"Miley?" I got there and she was backed into a corner, staring at my little brother with wide, scared eyes. "Miley, it's okay, Sweetie." I tried to sooth, going over to her and kneeling in front of her. She **really** must not like clothes; she'd somehow managed to get the rest of her clothes off and I guess she must have been warming naked in front of the fire.

"Franklin Nathaniel, how many times have I told you not to take the Lords name in vain?" Mom followed me and I could vaguely hear Frankie appologising and stuttering. The poor kid had probably just hit puberty from the sight of a naked Smiley Miley.

"It's okay, Sweetie, he didn't mean to scare you." I assured her and she moved forwards, into my arms and I held her tightly. "It's okay." I cooed, stroking her hair softly before moving down and stroking her back between her wings, she seemed to like that the most.

"What is she?" Frankie finally burst out and Miley startled in my arms, hiding in them and I could feel her shaking, though I wasn't sure if it was because of the cold or fear.

"Franklin!" Mom reprimanded as I murmured softly to Miley, trying to calm her a little.

"Mom, it has _feathers_ and **wings**!" Franklin said, his voice getting louder and I frowned, holding Miley closer. "It let the chickens out of their pen."

"Miley is not an it, Frankie." I snapped at him and she instinctively tried to hide herself behind her wings, almost cocooning us both. "It's okay, Angel, don't be scared." I tried to sooth her, moving closer to the fire to help warm her.

"I do wrong?" Maybe it was just me, but it felt like she always thought she did something wrong; maybe that's what the curator made her feel like when I wasn't there to protect her. It made me want to murder the bastard even more to think about.

"No, Smiley, you didn't do anything wrong." I assured her, but she looked doubtful.

"Why don't we let Miley get her clothes on, and talk about this in the kitchen?" Mom suggested pointedly and Frankie rolled his eyes before he left and Mom looked at me and Miley.

"Yeah." I sighed before turning back to Miley. "Smiley Miley." I murmured and she looked up at me. "I have to go talk to my Mom and Frankie for a couple of minutes, okay?" Miley nodded and I smiled and kissed her forehead softly. "Okay, Sweetie, I know you don't like them, but please _try_ and wear the clothes?" I asked and she looked aprehensive. "For me?" I hated to do that, but I thought it was the only way and I didn't want my Mom to get mad at her for not being dressed, that would only make her scared and untrusting. "Will you?" She nodded reluctantly and I let out a breath. I didn't want to restrict her too much so I only helped her dress in my jacket and her underwear before I instructed her to sit in front of the fire to keep warm.

"Mom!" Frankie said as soon as I followed her and we both stepped into the kitchen. "Mom, it had wings!"

"Don't call Miley an it." I muttered lowly, glaring lightly at my little brother.

"Frankie..." Mom started and retreated onto a seat in the corner. "Frankie, I know Miley is different." Both me and my brother rolled our eyes. That was a bit of an understatement.

"What is _she_?" Frankie looked at me pointedly when he didn't call her an it.

"The Avis Cyrus." I answered quietly, the only way he wouldn't know what she was after the was if he'd been living under a rock for the last two and a half months.

"What?" I was looking down, but I knew Frankie was shocked.

"I saved her from the museum, they were..." How much should I reall tell an eleven-year-old? "The people at the museum were torturing her for their own amusement and profit." I eventually settled with the whole truth. "She's so sweet and innocent, she just wants to be free, I couldn't just leave her there."

"The point is, Frankie, that Miley will be staying with us for the foresee-able future and you will be on your best behaviour." Mom interjected, sensing that I didn't want to talk about the museum anymore.

"What about the chickens?" Frankie asked after about a minute or so of silence.

"We have to let them go, Miley doesn't like things being locked up like that, it's wrong; she was locked up in that cage for two months before I could get her out of there." I gulped, the images of when she was bruised and burnt filling my mind.

"What about if we build a propper chicken coup and take away the fencing?" Mom suggested and I shrugged.

"She might agree to that." I murmured and Mom sighed.

"Okay, then, that's sorted, and Frankie isn't going to startle Miley anymore, right?" Frankie nodded surriedly. "Is there anything else?" Mom asked as she started going back to making lunch.

"Why was she naked?" Frankie asked and my head shot up. The kid had a look of complete wonder on his face.

"She, uh, she doesn't like the restrictions of clothes." I blushed and Mom frowned.

"Well, she best get used to it." She said and I blushed more, I should have been insisting that she wear clothes more in the week we were together, but she was too gorgeously sexy for me to have enough conviction.

Avis Cyrus

Avis Cyrus

"Smiley." Joe came back to me after a while and I was still in the same place he left me, I didn't want to upset anyone any more than I already had. I looked up at Joe and he smiled at me, holding out his hand. "Time for lunch, Sweets." He said and I slowly took his hand and he helped me to my feet before I started following him to the food room.

"Hello, Miley." Joe's Mom person greeted when he led me into the food room and I moved closer to Joe. I didn't like the Mom or the Frankie one, I only liked Joe. Joe was nice to me. "Would you like some lunch?" She offered, but I stayed behind Joe, what if her food was like the museum humans' food and it made bad things happen to me?

"It's okay, Miley." Joe soothed, sitting on one of the round people seats at the platform. I stayed close to him and stood between his legs, hiding my face in his neck. "Come one, Smiley, it's good food." Joe urged, but I shook my head.

"What if hurt me like museum?" I questioned softly, my lips brushing against the warm skin of his neck with every whispered word.

"It won't hurt you, Sweetie, my Mom isn't mean like the people at the museum, she's good, she'd never hurt you." Joe assured me and I hesitantly pulled away from his neck to look at him. He was smiling reassuringly, and his eyes were soft and sweet. "Here, I'll show you." Joe reached around me and picked up a piece of the sandwich the Mom had put in front of us. I watched closely as he took a bite and chewed it before swollowing. I waited, something bad always happened to me within a short time after I ate the food from the museum. Joe took another bite and I waited, I waited until he finished the whole little triangle, but nothing bad happened, he didn't go to sleep or stop breathing or anything.

"Joe not hurt?" I asked softly, leaning in close to check, but he looked the same and he even smiled at me.

"I'm fine." Joe assured and I reached up and touched his lips softly with my feathers before I kissed him gently. Joe kissed back just as gently and I smiled a little, nothing bad was happening to my Joe.

"Joe not hurt." I sighed, hugging him and he wrapped his arms around me as well, making me feel warm and safe.

"Will you eat now? Please?" Joe requested and I reluctantly pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes, the gold was especially standing out today. I slowly nodded and he guided me to turn around and face the other two who looked shocked or something. "Here." Joe picked up a little triangle and held it for me to take. I reached for it and peered inside, it was slightly warm and brown on the outside with gooey stuff in the middle. Joe called it a Grilled Cheese. "Good girl." Joe praised when I took a bite. I waited for the funny taste and then the dizziness before I'd pass out, but it didn't come. It tasted just like the ones Joe made me. Joe coaxed me into eating the whole triangle and then two whole rectangles as well before he was happy.

"What do now?" I asked, I was still standing between Joe's legs as he sat on the circle thing, and I was playing with one of his hand whilst the other was on my back, brushing up and down between my wings.

"Well... What do you say you help me with something special?" Joe suggested and that piqued my curriosity.

"What?" I questioned, tilting my head a little.

"I'm going to build a chicken house." Joe said and I furrowed my brow a little.

"Chicken house?" Joe nodded and I thought for a second. "No more cage?"

"No more cage." He confirmed and I smiled a little. "Is that okay with you?" I nodded happily and kissed Joe, smiling against his lips. "But, if you're going to come and help me, you have wear warm clothes." Joe conditioned and I frowned and shook my head. The warm clothes may have made me not cold, but they restricted me more and I didn't like it.

"No clothes. You keep me warm." I insisted and he sighed.

"I can't keep you warm out there, Smiley." Joe shook his head and I frowned deeper. "It's too cold."

"But, I want come." I persisted and he shook his head.

"You can come, Sweetie, but only if you wear more clothes, so you don't freeze." Joe repeated and I shook my head this time.

"No!" I denied stubbornly.

"Then you can't go outside." Mom-person spoke and I frowned and turned to glare at her, I wouldn't let her keep me from Joe.

"Joe?" I hopefully turned back to him, I wouldn't anything anyone but him said, it was my own choice now.

"I'm sorry, Angel." Joe sighed and shook his head. "I'm only doing this for you, so you don't get sick."

"Then you stay?" I requested, not wanting to be away from him.

"If I stay then the chickens have to stay in the cage longer." Joe countered and I bit my lip as I thought. I didn't certainly want the chickens in a cage, no-one deserved to be locked up like that. But, I didn't want to be away from Joe either, or have to wear more restricting clothes.

"I wear clothes and go with Joe?" I asked for clarification and he nodded. "Okay." I agreed with a sigh, my need to be with Joe and want for the chickens' freedom winning over my detestment for the restrictive human clothes.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Sorry it took me so long, I didn't realize that this chapter didn't post and I didn't check my email.  
Well, here it is...**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**


	13. Chapter 12

_**CHAPTER TWELVE**_

"Okay, other arm, Smiley." Joe murmured, helping me undress from the human clothes. I'd been outside with him after the food until it got dark, watching him move pieces of wood around and draw on paper before he'd measure the wood and then draw on the paper again. It was really cold outside, and even though I suspect I would have been colder without it, the human clothes didn't really keep me warm and kept me restricted from moving much. But, we were inside now, and it was warmer and Joe was helping get the clothes off so I could go in the shower thing and get warm again.  
When I was finally out of all the clothes I looked at Joe as he did something to the shower thing and then grabbed my hand. "Is that warm enough?" He asked softly and I nodded so he held the door open and helped me get into the little space without slipping.

"Joe come?" I questioned when he made no move to take off his own human clothes.

"Um... N-no, not this time." He shook his head and I frowned.

"Why?"

"I, um, I-... I think you should start trying to shower on your own." Joe said and I frowned deeper.

"Why?" I stepped back into the little shower space so there was more room and fluttered my wings a little. The hot air from the water felt really good.

"Well-well..." Joe turned red and looked down and I noticed that that funny thing in his pants got big again. I don't know why, but I liked when it got big, it made me feel that funny tingling feeling that made me hot and wet. "Well, it's just a-a shower is usually something that-that..." Joe stopped talking and his jaw dropped, I folled his eyes to what he was staring at and I realized I'd already started touching myself. I cocked my head to the side and waited for him to continue, but he didn't.

"Joe come?" I asked again, and he nodded slowly and stepped into the shower with his human clothes still on. "Clothes?" I questioned, tugging at the thing that covered his chest.

"Oh, right." He murmured and stripped his clothes off quickly and I smiled. I always liked best when Joe didn't wear clothes. I sighed happily and sat down under the falling water and started touching myself again. It always felt the best when I thought about Joe.

"Joe touch too!" I said in surprise when Joe started touching his hard thing. I didn't know Joe touched himself as well. "I touch Joe?" I requested, getting the sudden urge to touch his thing. I wondered if it felt good to him like it felt good to me when I touched myself.

"Fuck!" Joe said and I cocked my head again. I didn't know what that meant

"I touch Joe?" I repeated, standing up and he nodded slowly.

"Sure..." His voice sounded weird, but I found that it only made me get hotter and wetter. I slowly reached down and I shivered a little when I touched that part of him, he was both hard and soft to the touch. I could feel my feathers brushing against his up leg and the two little things under his hard thing.  
I didn't know what to do. I just wanted to touch Joe, to make him feel how I felt when I touched myself, but I didn't know how

"How...?" I started to ask, but I didn't know how to phrase it so I just trailed off, but Joe seemed to understand. He was good at understanding me. Joe put one of his hands over my one on him and he started moving my hand along his length. Joe let out a low sound and I couldn't help but smile.

"Fuck!" Joe said again, closing his eyes, but I kept my eyes open and watched him. I think he was liking it.

"Like?" I murmured, enjoying the feel of him in my hand, it made me feel hotter and wetter.

"God yes." Joe nodded before his head moved back and thudded against the wall. I smiled a little and bit my bottom lip as I concentrated, looking down at the thing. I was so concentrated that I was surprised when Joe's hands moved to my waist and pulled me closer to him and kissed me. I never knew one kiss could feel so good. I was even more surprised when Joe opened his mouth against mine. I gasped, but Joe didn't let me pull away and kept kissing me, his tongue moving into my mouth and I unconsciously let out a sound from low in my throat. Joe's hand over mine started moving faster and he pulled away, his breathing harsh and uneven. I watched with wonder when Joe suddenly stopped moving our hands and his hard thing pulsed and jerked before itstarted spurting out something. It was the same stuff that had been on my back when Joe woke up this morning.

"Joe feel good?" I asked, cocking my head to the side as I watched Joe's breathing slowly equal out.

"Good?" Joe laughed and opened his eyes, they were darker than usual. "Jesus Christ, Miley, that was more than good." I smiled happily and Joe kissed me again.

"Joseph, don't you use all the hot water!" The Mom lady yelled and I jumped, slipping in the slippery shower, but Joe quickly stopped me from falling.

"It's okay." He murmured, helping me regain my ballance. "But, we've got to get out if we don't want Mom coming in here." I didn't want anyone in here with me and Joe. This was me and Joe's only alone time in a long time. I suddenly found myself missing when it was just me and Joe in his apartment, we were alone all the time then. Joe washed the sticky white stuff off of us before he got out and wrapped one of the fluffy white things around himself before he grabbed another one and held it out for me.

"Joe?" I asked as he was gently drying me off with the fluffy white thing after he switched the water off.

"Yeah, Baby?" Joe acknowledged absently, being ever so soft and sweet around my feathers - and especially the spots where my feathers were ripped out what felt like a lifetime ago.

"You tell me what love is now?" I questioned, he'd said yesterday he'd tell me another time, but the word had been plaguing me. He said it was really strong possitive emotions, but he wouldn't let me say that's what I felt for him, even though it was.

"Oh." Joe stopped for second before he slowly started again. "Uh... L-love is... Love is difficult to explain." He said as he finished drying me and grabbed a fresh thing of underclothes and his jacket thing. I frowned, but complied as he helped me put the underclothes thing on and then his jacket, gratefull that he didn't make me wear more. Plus the jacket smelled like him and I liked that smell heaps and heaps. "Love is when your heart beats faster just at the thought of a person, and the mere mention of them makes you smile." Joe smiled a little and I smiled too because when he smiles I can't help but smile. "And-and it's when they're the first thing you think about when you wake up and the last thing on your mind when you go to sleep." Joe sighed and looked down as he put his clothes on. "Love is... Love is where you don't know how you survived so long without that person in your life, and you can't imagine living if they're not with you." I was listening with rapt attention as Joe explained it, it sounded so beautiful. "Love... It's hard to explain, Miley." Joe sighed and shook his head and I frowned.

"You love Stella?" I questioned curriously and he let out a short, harsh laugh.

"No. No, I don't love Stella, I never did." Joe denied and I couldn't explain why that made me feel happy. "Not _her_."

"You love other?" I asked softly, the way he said it made it sound like he did love someone. Joe shot his head up to look at me, his eyes suddenly dark and intense. He relaxed a little and sighed again.

"Yeah... Yeah, I love someone else." He confirmed softly and I frowned again, I didn't want him to feel like that for anyone. "Let's just go to dinner, Smiley." Joe shook his head and held my hand as he opened the door and led me back to the kitchen food room. "Hi, Mom." Joe smiled and I frowned and glared at her.

"Her?" I demanded, pointing at his Mom person and he looked confused for a second before he shook his head.

"No, not her, she's my Mom, it's a completely different kind of love with my Mom." Joe denied and I frowned deeper.

"But, you love her?" I clarified and he sighed again.

"Yeah, I love my Mom, but it's a different kind of love than we were talking about." Joe said and he walked through to a different different room with a big table and lots of chairs.

"Then who you love?" I questioned.

"I, uh, I-I can't tell you that." Joe said and I frowned, why wouldn't he tell me? "I can't tell you _yet_, it's not the right time." He ammended and I smiled when he pulled me down to sit on his lap.

"Joe." The Mom came into the room with a thing with food on it. "I've made up the guest room next to Frankie for Miley." SShe said, putting the food on the table and I frowned. I didn't know what that meant except that I had to do something next to the little person.

"Joe?" I turned to look at him, wanting to know what she meant.

"It's okay, Smiley, she just means we're going to sleep in different rooms." Joe assured soothingly, but it didn't sooth me.

"I be with Joe." I insisted, linking me hands around his neck and holding onto him. I didn't want to be seperate from Joe.

"I will not have someone who has such an affinity for stripping sleeping with my son." The Mom countered before Joe could say anything and I hissed at her disaprovingly.

"I be with Joe." I repeated stubbornly, and Joe put his hands on my waist under the clothes thing so I could feel his skin warming my skin.

"She doesn't like being alone, Mom." Joe said and I smiled a little. "She has really bad nightmares."

"She's a big girl, Joseph, she has to learn to deal with things on her own." The Mom countered and I held tighter to Joe.

"I stay with Joe. Always." I demanded, glaring at the human female.

"Just give her time, Mom, _please_?" Joe pleaded and the Mom sighed.

"I want her in her own room by New Years." The Mom relented, I didn't know when that was, but I knew it meant I got to stay with Joe. "And she **must** wear clothes in bed."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, I was having trouble with this chapter. I just finished it and I know it's short, but I wanted to port it before you guys started getting impatient.**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**And thank-you to all my loyal readers and reviewers, I love getting feedback and each review is like a little piece of love.**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**


	14. Chapter 13

_**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**_

_Joe Lucas_

"I know you don't like it, Miley." I murmured as I helped a reluctant Avis Cyrus put on one of my old t-shirts for bed. "But, my Mom'll be upset if you don't."

"Don't care, only you." Miley shook her head and I sighed. I leaned forwards and kissed her forehead.

"Okay, Sweetie, let's go to bed." I said, holding back the covers for her and she climbed in and watched me expectantly until I was in the bed next to her.

"Joe?" Miley questioned, snuggling into my arms until she was comfortable with one of her hands over my heart.

"Hmm?" I responded, stroking her back softly the way she liked.

"Why don't the Mom like me?" She asked innocently, looking at me with wide cobalt blue eyes.

"Mom does like you, Smiley." I assured her, but she shook her head.

"She don't want me with you." She countered and I sighed again.

"It's not that she doesn't like you, she just doesn't know you yet." I told her and she frowned. "She doesn't know how sweet and innocent and _perfect_ you are." I kissed her lips softly and she smiled. "Just give her time, okay, Sweetie?"

"Okay." Miley agreed and settled into my arms, absently trilling at my hand on her back in the sensitive spot between her wings. Before long Miley was asleep and letting out a trill every now and then when my fingers brushed a particular sensitive spot between her wings. But, I was awake. Wide awake. Miley wanted to know who I was in love with. She didn't even really understand the concept of love, I couldn't very well tell her that I'm in love with her... Can I?  
I didn't even know what to think about what happened in the shower earlier.

"I love **you**, Miley." I whispered softly and her fingers on my chest over my heart twitched in response.

"Joe!" Something poked me and I sleepily swatted it away. "Joe, wake up!" I was poked again and half thought about opening my eyes to glare at Frankie. "Come on, Dude, Mom told me to wake you and... Her..." This time I actually did open my eyes and glare at him, I just knew he was about to call Miley and it again.

"Whatever." I groaned and rolled over, bringing Smiley Miley closer to me and burrying my face in her silky soft hair.

"Dude, get up, Mom says if your not up in the next ten minutes you miss breakfast." Frankie warned and I rolled my eyes. I knew the drill, all growing up me and my brothers lived by the rules of the farm; rule one, if we weren't up in time we had to do our chores without breakfast.

"Fine." I muttered lowly. "Now get lost, Dude." I demanded and he sighed before I heard the door close a few seconds later. "Smiley." I murmured, brushing her hair away and kissing her neck softly. "Time to wake up, Smiley Miley." She started to stir in my arms and turned a little.

"Joe?" Miley asked sleepily.

"Yeah, Baby, we got to get up now." I said, my lips trailing over the soft, sweet skin of her neck.

"Stay with Joe." Miley whined, curling into me a little. "Warm Joe."

"Come on, Miley, if we don't get up now, we'll miss breakfast." I tried to coax, but I really didn't want to move either.

"Not care, stay with Joe." Miley replied and I trailed my lips up herneck, over her jaw and to the side of her mouth.

"Come on, Baby, wakey time." I murmured, hovering just out of reach of her lips.

"Kiss!" Miley demanded and I chuckled lightly.

"If you wake up I'll kiss you." I compromised and her eyes flew open, the blue-green orbs alight with happiness. Miley closed her eyes again and reached up and rubbed them with her fists like a small child.

"Kiss now?" She asked when she opened her eyes again and I leaned down and pressed my lips softly to hers.

"You want some breakfast?" I offered once I'd pulled away, reluctantly disentangling from Miley and she pouted.

"Uh-huh." Miley nodded as I shivvered and waited for her to get out of bed too. "Cold." Miley complained, running to hug me when she got out of bed and I had to agree. I guess it was colder here than where she usually was in the winter.

"It's okay." I murmured, hugging her and rubbing my hands up and down her arm and back to heat her up a little. "Let's get some breakfast and then a shower should warm us up." I suggested and she nodded, not moving away from me for a couple of seconds. I held Miley's hand all the way down to the kitchen where Mom had made us both some hot porridge with honey.

"Nice to see you... _almost_ dressed, Miley." Mom commented when she saw us and Miley glared in response. I sighed, I guess it was going to take a while to get Miley to trust my Mom and Frankie. "Joe, I'm taking Frankie to town for Christmas shoping, is there anything you want me to get?" Mom asked after a couple of minutes and that's when I realized how close to Christmas it was. Only two and a half weeks.

"Uh, no thanks, Mom, I'll go another time." I declined and glanced at Miley; Mom and my brothers were pretty easy to shop for, but I didn't know what Miley would like. Did she even know what Christmas was?

"Always the procrastinator." Mom shook her head and patted my cheek with an affectionate smile. "Well, I don't know when we'll be back, so you're going to have to fend for yourself for lunch and dinner, okay?"

"Okay, Mom." I nodded.

"Frankie, come on." Mom called and I heard my littlest brother running through the house. "I love you, Joseph."

"Love you too, Mom." I said and Miley looked up curriously at the mention of the word 'love'. Maybe I could tell her that it's her I love on Christmas? But, then what if she doesn't love me and I just make an idiot out of myself?

"Tell me who Joe love now?" Miley questioned not long after Mom and Frankie had left and I sighed.

"Not yet, Sweetie." I denied and she frowned.

"Oh." She looked down and I felt guilty.

"Let's get you nice and warm in the shower and then we can keep building the chicken house." I suggested, putting our bowls in the sink and rinsing them before taking her hand and leading her back upstairs.

"You stay again?" Miley requested when I turned the water on and she had already managed to strip herself.

"I, uh..." I looked into her eyes and they were so innocent and pleading. "Sure." I agreed and quickly looked away before I could agree to anything more. By the time I had stripped and turned back around to get into the shower Miley was sitting on the floor of the shower, right under the water, with her feathered hand ever-present between her long, luscious legs. Jesus Christ! I swear, every time I turned around she was either naked or naked and masturbating. And she didn't have a single clue about what that did to me... I wonder if she was doing that yesterday when Frankie walked in on her? Maybe that's why my kid brother was so shocked.

As I watched Miley touch herself and moan - with my name mixed in with the trills and whimpers of pleasure - I so desperately wanted to offer her a 'hand' like she did for me yesterday, but that would just lead me even further down this weird and confusing path I was on. And I didn't want to bring her down with me; she's just innocent and oblivious. What I felt for her was confusing (and _illegal_) enough as it was, I couldn't get her stuck thinking it was right, that'd only make it harder to let go when she had to leave and hurting her was the last thing I wanted to do.

_**Avis Cyrus**_

_Avis Cyrus_

"Why sad?" I questioned, looking up at Joe through my heated haze and he had sad eyes. I stopped touching myself and Joe shook his head a little as my heat slowly evaporated from seeing him sad. I didn't know why Joe's moods effected me so much, but I wasn't sure if I liked it or not either.

"I-I'm not sad." Joe denied and I frowned, I knew that wasn't true, he still had sad in his pretty brown eyes, he was just trying to hide it.

"Yes, you sad." I insisted, standing up and reaching out to him. "Sad eyes." I murmured, tracing my wet hand feathers around his eyes and leaving little trails of water. "Why sad, Joe?" I asked again and he reached up and took my hand in one of his, bringing it down to his lips and he kissed the back of it which for some reason made me want to smile.

"I'm not sad, Sweetie." Joe denied again before moving my hand back to my side. "I'm going to go get us some fresh clothes, why don't you finish showering, okay?" He suggested before leaving and he closeed the door after he left the shower room. I stood there for a minute, feeling confused and oddly rejected. Joe said he was going to stay in the shower with me, like last time... Did I do something bad last time? Did Joe not like it?

After a while when Joe didn't come back I felt sad and sat back down in the shower under the water and felt myself start crying. I don't know why I was crying, but I knew Joe could fix it. Joe always fixed it when I was sad. But, why was Joe sad? In the forest Oscar always said I was very empathic and that I was very attentive and immitative of how my closest friends were feeling. Maybe that was it; maybe I was sad because Joe was sad. I hoped it was that because I didn't want to feel sad and rejected by Joe. Joe didn't make me feel bad things, he always makes me feel good things.

Just when the water was starting to turn cold Joe came back and I looked up, he was wearing full clothes again and he wouldn't me in the eyes. Joe switched the water off and I got out of the shower, still sniffling a little as Joe dried me really quickly and then helped me put full clothes on.

"Kiss?" I grabbed Joe's hand before he could go outside the house into the cold.

"I-" Joe started and I frowned, he never denied kisses before. Did something happen before the shower that made Joe not like me anymore? Did I do something wrong?

"Oh." I looked down and murmured for the second time today, feeling rejected for the third time

"Mi-" Joe started, but I went out of the house and started to walk to where we were going to build the chicken house.

"House chicken." I said, cutting him off and trying not to cry again.

_**Avis Cyrus**_

_Joe Lucas_

I sighed as I closed the door to my bedroom. Once I was sure Miley was asleep I got up and quietly crept out of there.

"Hey, Joe, guess what?" Frankie ran up the stairs, excited. "Mom said that Kevin is coming from Jersey tomorrow and Nick is coming from L.A on Sunday." He said before I could respond and I nodded dully. Just what I needed, my other two brothers running around and nosing in on everything. They'd want to know everything about Miley. About **me and Miley**. "Dude, what's up with you? You've been acting weird since we got home." Frankie asked and I sighed again.

"Nothing's wrong, Bro." I shook my head and glanced back at my bedroom door. How had I let it get to the point where I'm in love with the Avis Cyrus? She doesn't even know properly what love is. She wasn't even human. I mean, she has wings and feathers. She can talk to Blue Jays and chickens for Christs sake. "So, did Kevin say what time he was coming?" I asked, trying to get the subject back away from me.

"No, but he said he's bringing a girl too." Frankie said and I saw him glance at my bedroom as well. "Think she'll be hot like Miley?"

"You think Miley's hot?" I snapped my full attention to him.

"Dude, are you queer? She's hottest thing since Megan Fox." Frankie said as if it were obvious, which it was, but still. He's only an 11-year-old kid. "Even with the wings and feathers; she could be, like, Miss Universe or something."

"Yeah." I agreed and sank down to sit with back against my door. "Listen, Dude, can you not mention anything about... Miley and me... To Kev and Nick?" I requested, if I could keep a lid on it around them then I wouldn't have to explain feelings that I wasn't even supposed to have to them. I was still trying to grasp it myself and keep myself from getting too attached to her. I knew she was going to leave as soon as her wings were better and I didn't want it to be harder.

It had been torture today; Miley had been so sad and I knew it was because of me, but I was trying to make it not hurt for everyone involved. If that meant distancing myself from her then it would only be better in the long run when we had to seperate and she wouldn't be upset.  
She didn't love me, she couldn't, she didn't even know what love is. And as long as she didn't find out that I love her then... What she doesn't know can't hurt her.

"Sure, but I think it's pointless, the way you stare at her." Frankie said before walking to his room. I sighed again and softly hit my head back against the door. How could I fall in love with her? I only wanted to save her from the museum and the curator. She wanted to go back to her family in the forest, and I wanted her to stay here so I could love her.

Way to go, Joe, you really fell for the untouchabble girl.

* * *

**I'm really sorry it took me so long to update. I just finished this chapter last night, but I couldn't get online then and I had to go to bed early because I had to be up at 6 AM this morning. I'm starting my prac work in a child care centre today and I'm going to be doing two full weeks of full days there so it's going to take longer for me to update for right now but I promise I will don't hate me :)**

**And to my readers of the Miley Black series, I know I said that I would definately take less than a month to upodate after last time, and I know it's been way longer, and for that I'm sorry. I've been focussing on this story more when I should be focussed on finishing Miley Black since there's only two chapters left to go in that series, but I hit a kind of roadblock trying to explain through Chris' point of view how they got rid of 'Uncle John'. I have quite a lot written for that chapter and I'm slowly getting through it a couple of lines at a time, but it's the main part of the chapter that I'm stuck on. I have a vague I idea, but I haven't been able to get into words yet (or at least not a series of words strung into sentances that I'm pleased enough with to post on here). I promise you all that I will finish Family Bites (part 5) BEFORE Miley comes to Brisbane on June 21st even if it kills me.**

**Thank-you to all my loyal readers. And an even bigger thank-you to all my loyal reviewers. You guys really mean a lot to me :)**

**I'm going to get the next chapter of this story underway as soon as I get home this afternoon because I don't have time right now when I still need to have breakfast, get ready and get to the bus stop within the next 18 minutes.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**


	15. Chapter 14

_**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**_

"Miley." I sighed and stroked a piece of her silky brown hair away from her sleeping face. "It's you, Baby." She let out a soft noise and batted at something in her sleep before she gave a tiny sneeze and stuck her thumb in her mouth. It was adorable. "I love _you_. No-one else, only you." The feathers on her hand brushed against my hand, they felt so soft and sweet, just like her. "I just don't want you to be hurt, and what I feel for you is wrong. It feels so right, but I know it must be wrong." I knew it was wrong, that I couldn't be with her, that I shouldn't love her. But, I couldn't fight it, I stood no chance against her seductiveness. And she didn't even know what she was doing to me.

I sighed and kissed her forehead softly before I pulled back and looked at her before rethinking and kissing the side of her mouth gently. When I got up I couldn't help but smile at the small smile that had formed around her thumb in her mouth. With that I reluctantly left her to sleep in peace and went downstairs to the living room. I rekindled the fire in the fireplace and sat on the couch staring at it. I shouldn't love her, but I couldn't stop it. But, I didn't want to bring her down with me and make her think that she had to stay with me. It would be better just to keep distancing myself from her so she didn't get attached. But, I couldn't keep myself from her; it hurt too much just today, I couldn't keep doing it until she got better.

I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I know I'm waking up and I feel like I'm about to sneeze.

Feathers.

There's a feather tickling right under my nose, that's why I want to sneeze. I scrunched up my nose and tried to move the feather away before I do sneeze, but it's attached to something and that's when I become aware of the weight in my lap. Miley must have come down to me when I was asleep because she was now curled up on my lap with her head on my chest and her wings extended just enough to tickle my nose.  
I sighed and tried to move her wings away gently, but I guess she was a light sleeper because she woke up. Miley first tried to burrow into my chest a little more and let out a low whine before she shifted and pulled back, looking at me with sleepy eyes and an adorable pout. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came to mind and I just closed my mouth again.

Miley looked dejected and started to turn away, her bottom lip trembling in a way that I knew meant she wanted to cry. I didn't want her to cry. Hurting her was the one thing I would do anything to prevent. I slinked my arms around her small frame and held her, not letting her leave.

"Miley." I murmured softly and she looked at me, her beautiful blue eyes glistening slightly. "My Miley." I sighed and before I knew what I was doing I was kissing her. I couldn't help myself, I wanted my lips all over her, I wanted to cover her with my kisses and make sure she knew I'd never distance myself from her again. As long as she wanted me near her I'd be there, I couldn't help it. She was too good. Too perfect.  
After a couple of minutes I noticed the beautiful girl in my arms was shivvering and I pulled back. Her skin was chilled and her lips - despite my repeated kissing them - were slightly blue.

"Joe warm." Miley said, snuggling into me as if she knew what I was thinking.

"C'mere." I carefully moved her off my lap and got up, pulling her with me, closer to the dwindling fire. I grabbed a couple of logs and shoved them into the fireplace before I groped for the lighter and tried to catch something alight. "It's okay, we'll warm you up." I whispered, sitting down and holding her in my lap securely as I waited for the fire to warm her. After a couple of minutes she stopped shivvering, but I still wasn't happy with the chill on her skin.

"Joe." Miley trilled and curled a little as she got more comfortable.

"It's okay, Smiley Miley." I kissed the side of her head and held her whilst I waited for the chill to disapear. "I've got you, Baby."

"Why you not stay sleep?" Miley asked after a while when I felt her slowly starting to warm up. God, I hope she didn't get sick. "Why you leave?"

"I-I..." I dropped a kiss onto the top of her head. "I didn't want to disturb you, Angel." I held her closer as she turned to face me, looking confused. "I wasn't tired yet and I didn't want to keep you awake so I came down here and I guess I fell asleep."

"Kiss?" She requested and I was more than happy to oblige. Her lips were back to their normal pink and were warm and responsive. "Why not kiss before?"

"I was confused and I didn't want you to be hurt." I shrugged a little and held her closer, tracing my fingers over her spine.

"You not hurt me." Miley nuzzled against my neck and extended her wings a little, forcing my hands down so I couldn't stroke her sensitive flesh anymore. "You save me." That broke my heart, she thought that because I saved her from the museum that I couldn't do anything wrong. Loving her was wrong in so many ways, but I couldn't help but do it.

"Let's get you back to bed." I murmured after about ten minutes when Miley's skin was warm to the touch. But, Miley seemed to be way ahead of me and was already asleep, her breathing soft as she let out an occassional trill. "Okay, Baby." I kissed the side of her head and moved slowly and carefully as I shifted her and picked her up bridal style and took her back upstairs.  
It hadn't gone completely beyond my notice that she was naked, but as I lifted her and I realized how light she was I became worried. I looked down and I could see her ribs. I didn't know if that was healthy for an Avis Cyrus, but for a human she was dangerously underweight.. I laid her down in my bed and carefully tucked her in before I got in on the other side; I mean, I didn't want her to freeze without my body heat to warm her and I didn't want to risk her going downstairs again when my Mom might be there next time.

_**Avis Cyrus**_

_Avis Cyrus_

When I woke up again I was happy that I could feel Joe was still with me. I liked how warm Joe was. We were both on our sides and my wings were folded snuggly against my back and his chest; Joe also had one of his strong arms around me and the other was under my head. I yawned and smiled. I liked this. I wish I could stay with Joe all the time, but his Mom person didn't like me to be with Joe. She never actually said it, but I know it was true.  
I rolled over so I was on my back so I could see Joe and I couldn't help but smile. He looked pretty when he was sleeping. I yawned again and rubbed my eyes to clear the foggyness a little before I kissed Joe softly on the side of his mouth. I trilled and snuggled closer to Joe, but I wasn't sleepy anymore and I didn't want to leave him.

I reached up slowly and traced my feathers across Joe's face as I smiled. I still didn't know why Joe was sad yesterday or why he didn't kiss me, but he was back, and that's all I cared about. Joe held me tighter and I giggled when I felt his hard thing pressing against me. Joe's arm that was under my head moved and draped over my shoulder, his hand coming to rest on my breast and I unconsciously let out a contented sigh. I leaned up and Kissed Joe's mouth again.

"Mmm floosh isbalm... Miley..." Joe mumbled in his sleep and even though I didn't know what most of that meant I still recognised my name. Joe was thinking about me in his sleep. "Love you, Miley..." Joe continued and I furrowed my brow a little. Love. Joe said he loves me in his sleep. I still didn't know what Love was completely, but from what Joe told me so far I liked the sound of it and it describes how I feel about him.

"Joe." I trilled softly, my hand joining his on my stomach before I started to trail them both down to my heated, wet, aching centre. I let out a soft moan when I slipped his strong fingers between my slick folds. I don't know why I was doing this, but it felt so good and I didn't want to stop. I moved his hand down and I couldn't help but moan when one of his fingers slipped inside me. I should stop, I knew I shouldn't have even started to beging with. But, I had done it before I even thought and it felt too good to stop now.

"Mmm..." Joe sounded in his sleep and he nuzzled into me, shifting a little and I felt him slip deeper inside of me.

"Joe feel good." I breathed softly and his hand on my breast squeezed a little, making me trill.

Then, of it's own accord, Joe's hand started moving and I could feel his finger going in and out of me. I gasped and looked up to his face; his eyes were dark and hazy with sleep, but he was definately awake. I felt my whole body heat up and he leaned down and kissed my lips softly.

"Joe!" I looked at him with wide eyes and he stared back at me.

"It seems only fair that I return the favour." Joe murmured in a low, husky voice as his hand made me feel good.

"Joe." I trilled, my eyes drooping shut of their own accord. Joe was real good at this; it felt tons better than when I did it on my own.

_**Avis Cyrus**_

"Okay, Baby, hold this." Joe instructed me. We were outside in the cold and I was helping Joe build a house for the chickens. I held on to the long piece of wood like he told me and he picked up the sharp thing that cuts it.

This morning Joe had made me feel really, extra good when he was touching me. And he'd been like my old Joe as well, he hadnb't left, and he always kissed me, like before. I hoped me and Joe could touch each other again, I liked touching his hard thing, and I liked him touching me even more.

"Joe?" I questioned, biting my bottom lip and trilling nervously from low in my throat. I hadn't asked him yet about what he was thinking when he was asleep because his Mom person and the little Frankie one were always around until now.

"Yeah, Smiley?" Joe looked up at me when he finished cutting the wood and put both pieces with all the others. His eyes showed that he was worried.

"Who you love?" I asked, cocking my head to the side a little and he went stiff for a second before he relaxed and spoke.

"Uh... That's not-not important right now." He shook his head and I frowned.

"Do Joe love me?" I asked so quiet I doubt he heard me and I looked down, looking at the white, snowy ground.

"Miles?" I glanced up and Joe gulped, he looked nervous.

"You speak sleep... Say love me." I kept looked down as I spoke.

"Sh!t!" Joe said and I frowned deeper, he only said that when he didn't like something.

"Oh." I mumbled and turned away. I didn't know why, but that made my heart hurt.

"No, wait, Mile, hold up." Joe said and moved in front of me, but I kept looking down. I didn't want him to see the sad in my eyes. "Miley." He said softly and he touched my face gently.

"We build house." I muttered and tried to turn away again, but Joe wouldn't let me.

"Miley, look at me, Baby." Joe instructed and against my better will I obeyed. "Miley." He breathed, a little smile on his lips, but I didn't smile as well, like I usually did when he smiled. We were both silet for a long time as he looked at me and I tried not to let him see the sad in my eyes. After a while Joe pulled me closer to him and hugged me. I couldn't smell him good like I usually could because of all the clothes. "Miley." He repeated my name as he pulled away and looked at my eyes again. "I didn't want you to find out like that." Joe murmured and I frowned.

"Huh?" I asked and Joe smiled and brushed a piece of hair away from my face.

"I do love you, Miley, I do." He told me and I don't know why that made me feel good inside me. "I just... I-I..." He sighed and I frowned, I stroked his cheek softly with my feathers and he smiled at me. "I wanted you to know exactly and perfectly what love is, and I wanted to be the one to tell you myself... I didn't want you to find out like that."

"Love." I murmured and Joe's eyes looked nervous. "Love when you care for person with heart?" I asked and Joe nodded slowly.

"Yeah, but-" He started, but I continued.

"And love when heart go fast when see person?" I questioned and he nodded again. "Love when... Love when not want leave person ever and feel sad when person not there?"

"Yeah." Joe confirmed softly.

"Love when person make feel happy and when person sad me sad?"

"Yeah... Who taught you about this?" Joe asked and I smiled.

"Joe tell me." I smiled and he grinned as well. "Me feel that for Joe." I continued and I reached for his hand and carefully moved it into the clothes so he could feel my heart beating. "Think me love Joe too."

* * *

**Awe... I smiled when I wrote this.**

**It occured to me the other day that I just let Miley and Joe run off into the sunset with the museum just a memory... Well, we can't have that now can we? If you had a priceless exhibit in a museum would you just get over it because it disapeared? I think not... So I just thought I'd let you guys know to be on the lookout for DRAMA!**

**I just wrote an AN in Chapter 4 of Family Bites about how AWESOME MILEY'S GYPSY HEART concert was. I went to the Brisbane one, the first one in Australia. I was in the 12th row, which was so close. It was totally awesome. The best night of my life. God, it was 5 days ago and I'm still buzzed from it it was so awesome.**

**REVIEW!**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**

**P.S: I'm changing my username to Miley Owns My Gypsy Heart in honor of Miley's song Who Owns My Heart (one of my favourites) and Gypsy Heart tour of course, the one I've actually been to.**


	16. Chapter 15

_**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**_

"Joe?" Mom person came out of the house and Joe held me close as he turned to talk to her.

"Yeah, Mom?" Joe acknowledged her and I glared. Why wouldn't they let me and Joe be alone? The little Frankie one only just left us alone when one of those car thingies came.

"Why don't you take a break and come say hello to Kevin?" Mom said and I frowned, I didn't want Joe to leave me. And I didn't want any more people here either. What if the new 'Kevin' was mean like the people at the museum? "I'm sure the chickens won't mind an extra day or two; they've been fine for the last twenty years in the pen." That made me glare even harder, it's like she didn't even care that chickens are people too. Just because they have a small brain doesn't mean that they have small feelings too. "Besides, I'm sure you would just **love** to meet Danielle and her friend Macy."

"Joe love me!" I snapped at the Mom and she looked at me weird. "Right, Joe?" I suddenly became nervous and shy.

"Right." Joe confirmed and I smiled triumphantly at his Mom. "I love _you_, Smiley Miley."

"Joseph, I think we need to talk." Mom said and she was looking at me. She was glaring at me actually. "Alone."

"No!" I glared right back at her. "I stay with Joe."

"Uh... Why don't we take a lunch break, Miley?" Joe suggested nervously and I frowned.

"Chicken house?" I asked and he sighed.

"We can keep building after some lunch." Joe assured me and I relaxed.

"Okay." I agreed slowly.

"Joseph!" The Mom said in a warning tone and Joe sighed again. "Now."

"M-Miley?" I looked up at Joe, concerned and he looked uneasy. "W-why don't you go ahead. I'll be with you in a second."

"Joe?" I questioned, reaching up to touch his cheek, but he stopped me and held my hand in his own for a second before he kissed the inside of it and then down to my wrist.

"It's okay, Smiley, I just need to talk to my Mom for a minute." He assured and against my better judgement I believed him and let him start walking me back to the house before he went back to his Mom and I kept walking. When I reached the human house I sat down on one of the steps at the front and watch Joe in distance. He looked like he was arguing with the Mom and I frowned. It was probably about me.

_**Avis Cyrus**_

_Joe Lucas_

"Mom!" I groaned in frustration. "I love her, you can't just say 'no' to that."

"Joseph, you are my son, I am your mother, and I will not allow **bestiality** in my family." Mom replied and I could see her eyes blazing angrilly.

"It's not bestiality." I argued, feeling my own anger start to rise. "I love her, I'm _in_ love with her." I insisted desperately. "You're the one who always told us growing up that if we found the right person we'd know, and you wouldn't care who it was. Well, Miley is my **one**. My _only_ one."

"Person being the opperative word, Joseph." Mom said, though her eyes were less angry, more desperate. I don't know why. "She is not a person, she is an inhuman animal."

"No." I shook my head and started to walk away before I turned back and glared at my Mom. "Just-just **no**." And then I stormed away, back to where Miley was sitting waiting for me on the steps of the house.

"Joe mad?" Miley asked in a small voice when I silently sat next to her on the steps. I sighed and looked over at her.

"No, Smiley, I'm not mad." I told her, but I don't think she believed me.

"Angry eyes." Miley reached up and traced the feathers on her left hand around my eyes. I closed my eyes and let out a slow breath at the feel of her soft touch.

"I'm not mad at you, Baby, never you." I assured and a second later I felt her soft lips on mine. When Miley pulled away I opened my eyes and rested my forehead against hers.

"Joe mad at Mom 'cause of me?" Miley asked and I let out a slow breath. She certainly was observant.

"It's not your fault. Smiley, I promise." I murmured and she looked uncertain. "My Mom just doesn't understand that I love you and that she can't change that."

"Bad to love me?" Miley questioned and I frowned.

"Love is never bad, Miley, never, especially not with you." I kissed her softly on the lips and she gave me a small, uncertain smile in return. "You want to go inside and meet my brother now?" I started to stand, but Miley grabbed my hand and shook her head. I'd have to tell Kevin and Nick eventually, why not get it over with. And I really didn't think either of them would tell anyone who she is, I mean even Frankie knew not to tell anyone. "Why not?"

"What if he mean?" Miley said softly and I smiled reassuringly at her.

"Kevin isn't mean, Miley, I promise." I kissed her forehead gently and she frowned, unsure, before she finally reached up and took my hand. " I swear you'll love him." Miley stopped walking with and I turned to look at her. "What's wrong?"

"I love Joe, no one else." Miley said and I smiled.

"Okay, Sweetie." I kissed her lips and she smiled and started walking with me again.

"Yo, Dude!" Kevin called as soon as he saw me when we stepped inside and Miley seemed to instinctively hide behind me.

"Hey, Kev, what's up?" I stepped forward and we gave each other a man-hug before we each went back to our respective women.

"You must be Joe?" One of Kevin's two stepped forward with a warm smile. "Kevin's told us all about you; I'm Danielle and this is my room-mate Macy."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled politely as I shook her hand. The front door opened and closed and I knew it was Mom. Miley moved closer to me and gripped my hand tightly, nervously.

"Kevin, Danielle, Macy, I think it's time for lunch." Mom said with false enthusiasm which we all saw through. I saw Kevin frown and look at me confused, he knew something was up and it had to do with me. I shook my head a little, saying not and held Miley's hand securely as the others followed Mom to the kitchen. "Frankie! Lunch!" Mom called through the house.

"Joe?" Miley asked softly, obviously sensing something was wrong.

"It's okay, Baby." I kissed the top of her head softly.

"Dude!" Kevin noticed Miley for the first time and his eyes went wide.

"Later, Dude." I shook my head and he shook his slightly for a second before he followed after Mom, Danielle, Macy and Frankie.

"Joe?" Miley tugged on my hand when I started to lead her to the kitchen.

"Yeah, Miley?" I brushed a piece of her dark chestnut hair behind her ear. When I first met Miley her hair was a dark blonde color, I don't know if it was a natural olor because of her constant exposure to the sun, or if the museum bastards did it to her, but over the months it had gotten darker and darker until it was a deep chestnut brown.

"You sure Kevin not mean like Mom?" Miley asked hesitantly and I sighed and kissed her forehead.

"I'm possitive, Kevin's a good guy, Miley." I assured her and she smiled slightly up at me. "Come one, let's go have lunch." I urged her and she nodded. As soon as we entered the kitchen all eyes seemed to turn to us and Miley became nervous again, hiding behind me. As soon as I sat down Miley moved in front of me and stood between my legs, slinking her arms around me under my jacket and hiding her face in my chest. "Miley?" I stroked her hair softly and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't like lot humans." Miley mumbled and I held her a little closer.

"It's okay, Smiley." I soothed. "They're not like the others, I promise, they're nice, they won't hurt you."

"Stay with you." Miley shook her head against my chest and I sighed. Those bastards had hurt her; I don't think she;d ever be completely comfortable around groups of people. They'd scarred her, in more than a physical way. It hurt my heart to see her so vulnerable and scared.

"Okay." I kissed the top of her head softly. I sighed and rested my chin on her head and looked at the others, they looked currious, but thankfully they didn;t say anything right now. Mom was making lunch and silently fuming to herself, and Frankie knew even after only a couple of days that Miley would only talk to me unless provoked.

"Joseph, I do not tollerate _smut_ in this house." Mom said in a strained voice and I sighed. I don't care what she said or did, there was nothing that could stop me from loving Miley. I'd tried. It hurt too much, I couldn't do it.

"I'm only holding her, Mom, or is it a sin to hold the woman I love now?" I shot back angrilly and Miley whimpered.

"It wouldn't be if you actually love a woman and not... That." Mom replied just as angrilly. "I told you it could stay untill it was better, as soon as it is I want it out of here."

"If **Miley** goes, so do I." I threatened and Mom froze. I would leave and never come back if I had to. Everyone had always said my stubborness would make me do something stupid one day, but I don't care if it's stupid. Mom slammed down her knife and fully turned to face us.

"Get a grip, Joe, this is not right." Mom demanded and Miley went stiff at the pure anger in her voice. "You will never have a life with that thing, it is an animal, that is all it will ever be." Miley spun around and was facing my mother before I knew what was happening, glaring at her with as much intensity as I'm sure she did on the unveiling night.

"LEAVE JOE ALONE!" Miley yelled and screeched a little, her wings snapping out and shredding the clothes she'd been wearing as she leapt up onto the counter. I was in shock for a second before I snapped back to reality. "NOT BE MEAN TO JOE! EVER!" Miley half yelled/half screached, jumping down on the other side of the island and advamcing on my mother who now had wide eyes and was backed up against the opposite counter.

"Miley!" I quickly moved around the island to her and touched between her wings softly, making her turn and glare before she realized it was me. "It's okay, Miley, don't worry."

"She be mean to you." Miley frowned, "I not let anyone be mean to you."

_**Avis Cyrus**_

_Avis Cyrus_

"It's okay, Miley, she's just upset." Joe said and I frowned deeper. She was being mean to Joe, I didn't want anyone ever to be mean to Joe.

"I see honesty isn't a part of this atrocity." Mom stated and Joe glared at her whilst I rounded on her again.

"Leave Joe alone." I demanded, clenching and unclenching my fists. I didn't want to get made like I did last time. It didn't happen much, but I didn't like when I got violent when I got mad. The last time I got mad like this was at the unveiling at the museum and I broke everything. "Joe perfect, no-one be mean to Joe." With that I turned and stormed away before I could become violent. Joe was so close and I didn't want to hurt Joe if I got too angry.

"Nice one, Mom." I heard Joe say before he ran after me. "Miley." I realized I was running when Joe's voice was further away and I slowed to a stop.

"I make Mom mad at Joe." I sat down on the cold grass when Joe caught up to me. "I make Mom be mean to Joe... I don't want anyone mean to you." Joe was only good, he saved me, he didn't deserve for people to be mean to him. Especially because of me.

"It's not your fault, Miley." Joe shook his head and I shivvered a little. "Mom just doesn't understand that she can't change who a person falls in love with." Joe pulled me closer to him and into his lap. I curled into him, he was warm and it was snowing. I liked the way the snow looked, but I didn't like how it was so cold.

"Mom not want you love me?" I frowned, I liked Joe loving me, it made me feel warm and fuzzy inside even when I was cold.

"I don't care. The heart wants what the heart wants." Joe said and I was confused, I didn't know what that meant. "My heart wants you."

"My heart wants Joe." I grabbed his hand and moved it over my rapidly beating heart.

"Let's get you inside and dressed so you don't get sick." Joe decided after a while and I nodded. It was really cold. I could even accept having to wear human clothes if it kept even a little bit of the cold away.

"Mom want me to leave?" I asked as Joe took off his jacket and wrapped it around me, making me smile slightly up at him.

"She doesn't know you, Miley, if she just gets to know you she won't object."

"How do I make Mom know me?" I questioned, if it got her to stop being to Joe then I'd do anything for her to not be mean to Joe.

"I don't know." Joe sighed as we neared the house and I frowned up at it. The Mom who was mean to Joe was in there, and three strange humans, and the Frankie one. I think after Joe I liked the Frankie one best because he wasn't mean to Joe or me.

* * *

**Okay, for such a bad, filler chapter it sure took a long time to write. But, the story is going to get back on track in the next couple of chapters, I promise :)**

**Kevin, Nick, Danielle, Macy... Do you guys want them to be cool with Avis/Joe or against it like their Mom?**

**And if you haven't already, go check out my two one-shots; Little Prince (written at 3:30 AM) and Night At The Museum (written in 20 minutes, waiting for Shrek the 3rd to start).**

**Review please :) I know I say it in every chapter, but I love reading what people think about what I write. How else can I know how to improve if I don't get feedback?**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**

**P.S: Just got a new laptop yesterday (finally a computer that WORKS and is actually mine and only mine) and I am so in love with it. I deleted my two and a half thousand strong Miley Cyrus photo gallery that I had on the old piece of metal and plastic that someone called a computer six years ago and I'm starting it again from scratch.**


	17. Chapter 16

_**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**_

I was sitting on the floor in the room with the fire in it, right in front of the fire. I was looking at the sparks of the fire fly. Fly. I wondered for the millionth time if I would ever be able to fly again. Joe was in the room as well, except he was in the corner with the three new people, talking. Probably about me, but since it was Joe and I knew Joe wasn't like the mean people so I didn't care that he was talking about me.

"Hi!" I jumped a little and looked at Frankie with wide eyes. I scrambled away a little when he sat on the floor next to me. "Do you like cartoons?" He asked and I tilted my head to the side in confusion, I didn't know what that was.

"What that?" I asked and Frankie gasped.

"You don't know what cartoons are?" He clarified and I shook my head. "Okay, I don't know what you and Joe have been doing since he busted you, but cartoons are the very most importantest part of living." Frankie declared and my mouth dropped open a little.

"Joe?" I called, feeling a little scared. Should I know how to cartoon?

"Yeah, Miley?" Joe came over to me, looking worried.

"What cartoons?" I asked and he let out a sigh and a little laugh.

"You had me worried, Baby." Joe smiled and kissed my forehead. What was wrong with Joe? Frankie said that cartoons was important, how could he not be worried that I didn't know it?

"Frankie said cartoons important." I told him and Joe gave Frankie a look.

"Why don't I let Frankie explain cartoons to you? They're the most important when you're a kid." Joe said and I nodded slowly before his kissed my lips and stood up and went back to the other three I still didn't know. And I didn't want to know. I was happy just knowing Joe.

"What cartoons?" I asked Joe's little Frankie and he grinned.

"Come watch." Frankie grabbed my hand and made me sit on the comfy thing and he pressed something on a little black and the box on the wall came alive. "Okay, so there are a lot of different cartoons; Ben Ten is my favourite..."

_**Avis Cyrus**_

_Joe Lucas_

"Are you insane, Joe?" Kevin shook his head when he'd finally managed to corner me and get all his answers about Miley.

"I can't help who I love anymore than I can stop it from snowing right now." I muttered lowly and he sighed. After I explained that they couldn't tell anyone about Miley to Danielle and Macy, Kevin had pulled me aside to talk privately. I could see Frankie on the couch talking animatedly to Miley about different types of cartoons as one of his favourites played across the T.V.

"Yeah, but the snow won't make Mom disown you." Kevin pointed out and it was my turn to sigh.

"She's being unreasonable, Kev." I shook my head. "What the Hell am I supposed to do? I know how wrong it is, I tried distancing myself from her, but... I'm in love with her."

"It's not that unreasonable." Kevin said I looked at him sharply. "Face it, Dude, she may look it, but she's not exactly human. From one afternoon, even I can see that she's got the mentality of about a two-year-old, and you've always had a thing for saving animals-" That was all I let Kevin say before I just walked away from him. I couldn't believe this; first my Mom and now my own brother was against me and Miley. "Joe, come on, Man." Kevin followed after me, but I ignored him. "Joe, don't be like this."

"No." I turned on Kevin angrilly. "No, Kevin, don't _you_ be like this. I love Miley. I'm **in** love with Miley. You're family, that's all that should matter." I turned again and went over to Miley and Frankie.

"Sleepy time, Joe?" Miley asked, looked up at me with wide, slightly tired eyes. She was always the most expressive through her eyes.

"If you want, Sweetie." I nodded and she got up.

"Cartoons again?" Miley asked Frankie before we left and I grinned; she was actually willing to spend time with others.

"Yeah!" Frankie agreed, looking kinda shocked.

"I stay with you?" Miley asked softly when we got upstairs and I held her hand tightly.

"Of course." I agreed, slipping into my bedroom with her. Despite the freezing weather I stripped down to my boxers and got in bed. Miley at least got that she had to wear clothes around other people by now, but I didn't really _want_ to object to her affinity to stripping when we were alone. Less than a second later Miley curled into my side and her wings moved under the covers, covering both of us as she trilled contentedly.

"Joe?" Miley's soft lips brushed across mine.

"Mmm?" I replied, closing my eyes a little at the feel of her naked body and her lips.

"In home when we find love..." Miley seemed hesitant and I stroked between her wings, making her trill again. "Oscar says when we find love we make babies... How are babies made?" I startled and choked a little on my own spit. Dear God! "Our babies have pretty eyes like you." Oh my God! My physical predicament that Miley had a tendency to cause was starting to become uncomfortable, but I was sure Miley could already feel it. "Me love Joe and-and... Joe love me?" The last part was in the softest of hesitant whispers, but I still heard her.

"Of course I love you, Miley." I assured her.

"We make babies then?" Jesus Christ. I shifted a little in a vain attempt to get comfortable, bbut it only ended up pressing my arousal against Miley through my boxers and making me harder. Miley moved as well, shifting over and ending up straddling me and looking down at me with soft, loving eyes. "Oscar says making babies only done with the one who makes youir heart beat faster... You make heart beat faster." She brought my hand up over her chest; I could feel her heart racing under my fingertips. In a trance I grabbed her hand in turn and guided it over my heart, her feathers tickling me a little in a way that only seemed to make me harder with want. Miley smiled at the feel of my rapid heart and it was her smile that ended me. I reached up and pulled her head down to mine, kissing her hungrilly. Miley seemed surprised, but she responded just as passionately as I was kissing her. Her lips were soft and warm and tasted of something I only ever tasted on her lips.

_**Avis Cyrus**_

_Curator Lucas_

"Sir!" I answered my phone when it rang. "I think it's going to happen." I hung up after that and walked with brisk purpose down to a special room in the basement.

"You said it was going to happen this morning as well." I told Andrews sharply, looking at the monitor. The monitor that showed just how much the state-of-the-art technology worked; two tiny video cameras with a continuous live feed of the invaluable animal that was taken. The room was filled the with sounds that it experienced as well thanks to two microscopic listening devices imbeded in her skin just behind her ears.

"She was talking about it, she wants it." Andrews said and I looked at the screens; they were both black, her eyes were closed. He turned the speakers up and the subtle trills, moans and groans of the two became louder, mingling with harsh breathing and wet skin on skin.

"_I love you!"_ Lucas gasped out through the speakers and a half vission of him was shown on both screens, looking up at him.

"How touching." I sneered as it replied the same.

"_We make babies 'cause we love?"_ It asked and I felt tingles run through my body. We'd lost this things mother after a similar situation eighteen years ago and it had take this one in an egg with it when it escaped, but I wasn't letting this one get away. To Hell with scientific advancement and repopulating the speacies; this thing was a money machine.

"_Anything you want, Miley."_ The idiot Lucas agreed and I grinned as its eyes drifted shut again.

"Have Jones and Smith get it back by the weekend." I ordered before I left; I didn't have to want to listen to that.

_**Avis Cyrus**_

_Joe Lucas_

"Anything you want, Miley." I agreed easilly, thoughtlessly.

"How humans make babies?" Miley asked innocently. I kissed from her lips along her jaw line to he ear.

"They make love." I whispered huskilly in her ear. I couldn't for the life of me stop.

"Huh?" Her confussion was a soft of breathy moan when I nipped at her neck slightly, tasting her sweet, sweet skin.

"I'll show you." I murmured, I moved one of my hands slowly between us, down to her wet, hot centre. Maybe it was that I'd finally admited out loud that I love her, or that she'd explained so effortlessly what love is to me and said she felt the same way, or maybe it was the fact that I had a hot girl laying under me asking me to have sex with her, but I couldn't stop. I couldn't ever deny her anything, not anymore.

"Joe feel good." Miley trilled, arching up into me when I slipped down to her. She felt so tight, so hot. I groaned at the feel of her so tightly wrapped around me... And that was only my fingers.

"I love you." I kissed along Miley's neck as I worked my fingers inside of her. "I love you so much." I couldn't stop saying it; I'd admitted it out louad nad now I couldn't seem to stop. I didn't want to stop. I kissed down to her chest and I hovered over her heart for a second; it was racing under my lips. Then I scraped my teeth delicately over the skin of her breasts and she let out the most arousing moan I had ever heard as she orgasmed.

"I love Joe too." Miley trilled, nuzzling into me when she eventually came down from her high. "I like making love." I gave a short laugh at that.

"We haven't even started yet, Baby." I said and her eyes got wide. "Are you sure you want to do it?" I asked, stroking her cheek with my free hand.

"Love Joe." Miley trilled, her feathers caressing my face. "Love Joe for always."

"I love you too, Miley." I told her.

"I want to love with you." I grinned and kissed her lips softly before I got off of her and quickly shed my boxers.

"Tell me if you don't like it." I told Miley, sitting next to her on my bed and kissing her gently. "And tell me if it hurts." I added and she nodded. "Promise me?"

"Promise." Miley said with a small smile. I kissed her again and again and slowly moved over her again. I knew that Miley must have been running on instinct alone, but she felt so good; she held me to her as we kissed with one hand, playing with the hair at the nape of my neck, and her other hand snaked between us and her fingers wrapped around me.

* * *

**Before the AN this chapter is exactly 2000 words.**

**Guess what?... You guys aren't very good at guessing :P  
I got a new laptop. It's awesome in this month alone (July 2011) I've gotten a new USB to hold all my pictures of Miley and all my stories, a new MP3 play yesterday, and a new laptop last week. I'm kinda sad to see the month ending tomorrow.**

**If anyone's read my Toy Story story I know it sucks... I did think about actually making a full story starting when Miley got Beary and following all her toys (including Rainbow Piggy) through her childhood and then into college where she may or may not have met a sweet boy named Andy who likes Cowboys and Space Rangers :P But, honestly, I thought it might just get forgotten about if I did. I still have to finish the last chapter of Family Bits, and I've just started this story and I didn't want to get stuck into another story with these two still open, and this one having an undetermind finish.  
Hopefully this one doesn't drag on and on like Miley Black did (that one was only supposed to be 50 chapters max). But, if I find myself drawing this one to a close and I get enough possitive reviews for Toy Story I may do it.**

**REVIEW!**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**


	18. Chapter 17

_**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**_

"I love you." I whispered one last time before I quickly burried myself in her. Miley let out a screech and I winced when I felt her nails dig into my back and her teeth bite into my shoulder. When Miley's teeth let me go I pulled my head back so I could look at her and it broke my heart to see tears in her eyes. "Miley." I breather, reaching up to whipe her tears away, but she turned her head from me. "Oh, Miley, I'm so sorry, Sweetie."

"Hurties, Joe." Miley whimpered, squirming underneath and around me. "Why hurties, Joe?"

"I'm so sorry, Miley, I didn't mean to hurt you." I appologised over and over, kissing the tears away on her face when she turned back to me. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Make stop hurties." Miley sniffed and hugged me close to her, burrying her face in my neck.

"It'll stop soon, Baby, I promise." I started to pull out slowly and Miley whimpered. "It's okay, Miley." I kissed her as I pulled out, but once I was Miley whimpered again and held me closer.

"Feel empty." Miley said, her lips brushing over my pulse point. "Put back, don't like feel empty." She demanded and I sighed.

"It'll hurt you, Smiley, I don't want to hurt you." I told her, stroking her hair softly as I spoke.

"Don't care, put back." Miley pouted and for the love of God; that pout was so damn adorable it was going to kill me if I didn't obey her.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." I told her, just like before and she nodded as I moved myself back into position and started to push into her again, going much slower this time, keeping a weary eye on her eyes to make sure it didn't hurt her too much.

"Better." Miley said in a sort of pur (odd considering she's an avian) when I once again burried deep inside of her.

"Does it hurt?" I asked worriedly.

"Not much now." Miley shook her head and I let out a breath of relief. "I love you."

"I love you, Miley." I murmured in reply, slowly starting to move inside of her; she so was hot and tight it was almost unbearable. I dropped my head down into the crook of her neck and held her close.

_**Avis Cyrus**_

_Avis Cyrus_

I trilled as I felt myself starting to wake and I moved closer to Joe. Joe and I did what humans called making love. I didn't know why it was called that, but when we did it all I felt was love for my Joe.  
In the jungle Oscar said that when we grow up and we find who we want to be with forever that we're supposed to have babies. I love Joe and I always want to be with him forever, and I wanted to have his babies, Joe said that humans have babies when they make love. I liked that a lot. I wonder how long it would be until me and Joe have babies. Maybe it would take a long time and we would have to keep making love, I liked the sound of that even more than having his babies.

"Hey, Sweetie." Joe's voice was husky and soft as he spoke and I realized he was awake before me. I reached up and rubbed my eyes to help wake up before I looked up at him.

"Love Joe." I murmured, moving up to kiss him.

"I love you too." Joe said and I smiled. I felt his fingers stroking between my wings and I sighed happily. "Are you hungry?" He asked after a while and I snuggled into him a little before I nodded. Joe kissed the side of my head and sat up, taking me with him, being carefull to keep us both wrapped in his warm blankets. "You wait here, I'll go get us some breakfast." Joe instructed softly, starting to untangle us, but I held him to me.

"No." I pouted, snuggling into him again. "I stay with you." Joe sighed and kissed me again, making me smile.

"Okay, Miley." Joe got out of bed and put his clothes on before he picked up one of his top clothes and helped me put it on, kissing my neck and shoulders as he covered them. I held onto him and smiled. I liked when Joe kissed me and held me. "I know you don't like it, Miles, but I don't want anyone to see you so gorgeous." He told me as he helped me put on under clothes. Then he stood up and kissed me again before holding my hand as we went down to the 'kitchen'.

"What's up, Dude." Joe greeted the Kevin when we got downstairs and he was there with the two other people I didn't know.

"Uh... Joe?" The Kevin said and we both looked at him.

"Yeah, Kev?" Joe acknowledged as he started making food for us.

"You-you guys may want to clear out before Mom sees you." Kevin said and I frowned. "You're, uh, not as quiet as you think." He continued, turning red and Joe did as well. "Mom's not too happy."

"Oh." Joe said and quickly grabbed some fruits and then my hand. "Uh, let's go back upstairs." He suggested and I was confused, but followed obediently anyways.

"What wrong?" I asked, sitting on Joe's bed and hugging one of his pillows. It smelled like Joe.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Smiley." I looked at Joe for a second, contemplating, before I nodded in acceptance.

"We make love again?" I requested once we'de both eaten all the fruit and we were just sitting there. Joe turned red again and coughed a little.

"How-how are you-how are you feeling?" Joe asked, stuttering and I furrowed my brow. "Are you still sore?" He continued and I felt myself heat up and I looked down and away in embarassment. "I didn't mean to hurt you." He said softly and despite my embarassment I crawled over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Joe make me feel good." I murmured and he kissed the top of my head. Joe brushed a hand through my feathers and I smiled, I usually didn't like others touching my wings, but with Joe I did, he made it feel good.

"Miley!" Joe's voice sounded funny so I pulled away and he had a look of horror in his pretty brown and gold and green eyes.

"What wrong?" I furrowed my brow and became worried.

"I'm so sorry, Miley, I didn't mean to, I swear." Joe said, sounding a little pleading and I frowned as I looked at his hands that were between us now. My feathers!

"Joe do good!" I stated, picking up my two newly released feathers happily. "Look, Joe." I held them up to him, to show him, but he didn't seem to see it.

"I'm so sorry, Smiley." He appologised again and I frowned and hit him lightly to get him to look.

"No, Joe, look at feather." I instructed, showing him the jagged, cut edges of the two feathers. "Now good ones grow and I fly." I said with a happy smile. I looked around for a place to put my fallen feathers, but I didn't have a nest for them. "I don't have nest." I frowned in realisation. "You keep for human nest." I decided, pushing them into Joe's hands.

"Do you want a nest?" Joe asked with a thoughtfull look on his face.

"Want _old_ nest, but stay with Joe." I replied thruthfully, cuddling against him again. "Love Joe, never be away from you."

_**Avis Cyrus**_

_Joe Lucas_

"I love you, Smiley Miley." I sighed, holding her as she snuggled against me. Miley wanted her old nest. I wanted to keep her here with me forever and ever, but how could I encourage her to stay here when I know she wants her real home? I k new I couldn't just make her another nest and expect her to like it or be happy. I knew she hated that nest at the museum. But her having her old nest would mean leaving me, and I'm selfish, I don't ever want her to leave. Not to mention that if she had her old nest Miley would probably want to stay in it and I don't think I could sleep properly without her now.  
I felt myself absently start to rub Miley's upper thighs, trying to sooth the pain I knew must still be there. Miley shifted a little and I felt her lips on my neck after a second as I kept massaging her. We stayed like that for a while until I heard a sharp knock on my bedroom door and it opened.

"Mom!" I quickly, instinctively, moved Miley off my lap and behind me to protect her.

"I have some errands to run in town, would you please help Frankie with the stables, Joseph?" Mom said in a formal voice, pointedly ignoring Miley and I felt like glaring at her for that, but at least she wasn't trying to deny that I love her anymore.

"Uh... Sure." I agreed and Mom promptly turned on her heel and left, slamming the door a little on her way out. Miley peaked out from behind me for a second before she crawled back into my lap and hugged me.

"We make love again?" Miley asked after a couple of minutes and I kissed her sweet, kissable lips softly.

"Not right now, Baby." I shook my head and she frowned, hugging me tighter. "I have to go help Frankie out in the stables." I explained and she nodded, though I'm not entirely sure she knows what stables are. "And I want you to rest." I told her and she opened her mouth to protest. "I know you're still sore and it'll get better if you rest." I murmured and Miley frowned, but nodded again.

"We make love... Later?" Miliey ammended and I laughed a little. I think I turned her into a nymphomaniac... And after only one night together.

"We can make love all you want later." I promised and she grinned. "Get some rest, Sweetie." I kissed her and as I did I lowered her onto my bed so she was laying down.

* * *

**I know it's short, but I wanted to get it up.**

**You know, I've been thinking and I haven't really decide how long this story is going to be... I have a sort of outline of what I want to happen, but I don't how long it'll take to get there. There is one thing I'm unsure about though; should the Avis Cyrus go back to wild? I'd appreciate any thoughts you guys have :)**

**Please review?  
I was kinda sad I didn't get more reviews for the last chapter. But, to those who did take the time to leave me a little message, thank-you. You guys'll never know how much they mean to me.**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**

**P.S: I posted a new video on youtube; just go to youtube and add this /watch?v=qhI56hxu14w to the end of the address.**


	19. Chapter 18

_**CHAPPTER EIGHTEEN**_

_Avis Cyrus_

When I woke up again I frowned; I was cold, alone, and my throat had hurties. I pulled Joe's blankets around me closer and inhaled, everything smelled like Joe in here. Then I slowly moved over to the glass thing in the wall and looked out, I could see Joe from here at the building that the horses lived in with Frankie. They were cleaning up the horse poop... Huh... And I thought the humans kept other species as slave-like pets, but the horses seemed to have them really well trained. I didn't like that it was my Joe though. I wondered how many other speacies train humans to look after them? Joe looks after me.  
After a while I saw Joe glance over to where I was and I wondered if he could see me. My head was starting to get hurties as well for some reason so I went back to Joe's bed and tried to get comfortable, ending up taking off his clothes thing and snuggling against and letting my wings flutter out around me.

Next time I woke up it was to Joe rubbing between my wings softly and I trilled happily, but it hurt my throat.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked, sensing something was wrong and I folded my wings in and curled up to him.

"Throat hurties." I whimpered, "head hurties." I added and he stroked my hair softly.

"Come here, Baby." Joe murmured and I sat up against him, he put his hand on my forehead and let out a sigh. "You're starting to burn up, Miley, I think you're getting sick."

"Don't like, make it stop." I pouted, burrying my face in the crook of his neck.

"It'll be okay, Miley." Joe said in a soft soothing voice and I smiled a little. "Let's get you in the shower, the steam will make you feel better." He suggested and I nodded and let him lead me to the shower room. Joe turned the water and held me as the little room got foggy and hot falling water heated me up

"Make love now?" I asked after a while when I was feeling better, we were sitting on the floor of the shower room a little awkwardly, but he was still holding me so I still liked it.

"Don't you want to wait until you get better?" Joe asked and I frowned and shook my head.

"You-" I frowned deeper and felt like crying at the thought. "You not want make love with me?" I whispered and Joe held me tighter.

"Of course I do, Miley." He kissed the side of my head. "I just want you to enjoy it as much as I do."

"You make me feel better than I ever have." I turned in Joe's lap and looked at him; his eyes were soft and loving. "Making love with you is best I ever feel." I told him sincerely. Joe dropped his down onto my shoulder and kissed it.

"I love you." He said against my skin. Joe touched my breasts as I reached down and touched his hard thingy, except it wasn't hard yet. I felt myself get wet on the inside as I tocuhed Joe and he touched me, and in only a short time he was hard in my hand. Then he was inside me.  
It still hurt a little, but not as much as last night, and with Joe touching me the way he was and how he kept saying that he loves me, Joe made it all better. I liked having Joe inside me, it made me feel like nothing could ever be bad ever again.

_**Avis Cyrus**_

_Joe Lucas_

"Miley's getting sick." I muttered as I sat down on one of the bar stools in the kitchen.

"So naturally you have sex with her again." Kevin rolled his eyes and I blushed.

"I think it's cute." Danielle spoke up and we both turned to look at her. "How she's got you wrapped around her little finger without even trying." I blushed again and went to the fridge.

"Does she even know what sex is?" Kevin persisted as I grabbed a bottle of water.

"Trust me; she knows." This entire conversation was getting uncomfortable. "I'm going to bed, I'll see you tomorrow." When I got up to my room Miley was already asleep, I sighed and sat down next to her. She was already running a temperature, and she'd been sniffling when I put her to bed. I got into bed next to her and I held her, she was sweating slightly, but her skin had a chill to it that innerved me. I moved the covers off of her slightly so her body could breathe, but I kept her close so she wouldn't get cold and even more sick. "Get better, Baby." I kissed the side of her head.

_**Avis Cyrus**_

"Miley?" I groaned at the freezing cold when I woke up. I reached out to bring Miley's warm body closer to me, but I couldn't find it. I groaned again and forced my eyes open to find her. I looked blearily around my room, but I couldn't see her anywhere. I sat up and rubbed a hand over my face before I got out of bed and pulled some sweats on before I went to look for her. If she'd gone out and ran into my Mom I don't think anything good would come from it right now. "Miley?" I callled, I checked the bathroom, the kitchen, the living room, the sitting room. God, I hope she didn't go outside, I didn't want her to get more sick. "Frankie!" I grabbed my little brother when he came inside from collecting the chicken eggs. "Have you seen Miley?" I asked desperately.

"No, I thought she was sleeping." Frankie shrugged and I panicked.

"Jesus Christ." I muttered, I ran upstairs and grabbed my cell phone before I went back. "Call me as soon as you see her." I told Frankie before I ran outside. Jesus, it's cold. "MILEY!" Shit! It was snowing, and knowing Miley she wasn't wearing anything, and the only footsteps I could see were Frankie's fading ones from the chicken coup. "MILEY!" I yelled, running towards the forest, she was from the forest, it made sense that she would go to one. "MILEY! PLEASE, MILEY, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME COME TO MY VOICE!" I yelled desperately.  
I ran through the forest on our grounds, screaming for Miley until I couldn't feel my hands or my feet anymore, and I knew I wouldn't be any good to her if I couldn't even leave the house to find her so I reluctantly turned back towards the house.

"Joseph." Mom gasped, she was coming out of the kitchen as I walked through the front door. "What on Earth..?" I just shook my head and trudged up to the bathroom to shower and return the feeling to my limbs. When I got out of the shower and got dressed I just sat on my bed with my head in my hands, trying to figure out where Miley could have gone, until I heard a commotion downstairs. I jumped up hopefully and ran to the top of the stairs.

"Hey, Bro." It was Nick, my other little brother, I'd forgotten that Frankie said he was coming today.

"Hey, Ni-" I cut myself off and my eyes zeroed in on what was in his left hand and rhe next thing I knew I was downstairs and holding Nick roughly against the wall. "Where did you get that?" i demanded, my free hand grabbing the pecious feather from him. "Where did you get her feather?"

"Huh? What? Dude, I bought that." He said, pushing me to get me off of him.

"You _what_?" I hissed, even more royally pissed, to buy it he haad to have been at the museum in New York, he had to have seen her locked up and being ellectrocuted by those bastards and not have cared, have found it entertaining...

"It's an Avis Cyrus feather, Joe, the rarest animal on Earth, I bought this at the museum before it disapeared." I clenched and unclenched my fists repeatedly, my own brother was just like those bastards.

"Hey, Nick, you wanna unpack then we can make smores?" Kevin tried to intervene, but I was too pissed and too worried right now to let him.

"You saw her?" I asked Nick through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, they had tours and info books about it." Nick shrugged, not seeming to get that I was pissed off.

"Did you get some sort of sick pleasure from watching those bastards ellectrocute her, from seeing them torture her? Did you find it **funny**? Did you think that she deserved to be tortured just because she was one of a kind? They killed her mother, I bet the only regret you have about that is that you were too young to see them torture her to death-" I was yelled by the time Kevin was able to push me out of the front hallway and into the kitchen, whilst Nick just stood there with wide eyes. "What the fuck, Kevin?" I glared at my older brother angrilly and pushed him off me roughly.

"Calm down, Joe, Nick didn't mean anything." Kevin tried to placate me, but I wasn't going to let him.

"Kevin, he stood there and watched as they hurt her, you should have seen her, they were ellectrocuting her, they were _killing_ her." I growled and turned and punched the wall behind me. "What do you even care, you only think she's an _animal_." I muttered darkly before I stormed out.

_**Avis Cyrus**_

_Avis Cyrus_

"Joe." I groaned, I had hurties. Lots of hurties. All my body hurt. I reached for my Joe, he was usually right next to me when I woke up, but I couldn't fund him by touch. I let out a pained screech and forced my eyes open to look for Joe.  
I felt my blood go cold and I froze. No. No. No.  
Joe promised I wouldn't have to be back here. I knew instantly, the hard, painfull, cutting sticks and twigs, the bars, the **cage**. I was back in the museum. I whimpered and screeched, and struggled, but I hurt too much. The museum people had hurt me again, I could barely move.  
Around me everything was silent as I cried, until I heard the unfortunatley familiar clicking of the curators shoes on the hard floor. The curator was coming for me. The curator, he'd always said that he would set Joe on fire for helping me. Had he hurt Joe?

"What? Don't you like the accommodations we have so kindly arranged for you?" The curator was pretending to be nice. I mustered up all the courage I could and glared at him as hard as I could despite my tears and pain. "Well, no matter." He shrugged and walked up and opened to door to the cage, walking right up to the nest. "This nest is only temporary, we've found your old one, thought you might like since you're going to be here for a long time." I trembled and moved away. They were going to keep me here. And why was he pretending to be nice? It made me feel like something even worse was going to happen? What had they done to my Joe? What could be worse then them hurting Joe and me being stuck here for ever and ever? "Oh, and don't think you're precious Joe Lucas will be coming to your rescue again, he won't be looking for you." My heart stopped beating and I couldn't help but whimper. Joe would look for me, wouldn't he? He loves me, he would look for me when he found out I was gone, right? "Don't worry though, he has been very usefull to our goal."

"What you do to Joe?" I demanded, finding my courage again. The thought that they hurt Joe filled me with fire and made me want to hurt everyone and everything until I could find him. "Where my Joe?" The curator looked at his wrist.

"Right about now, I imagine he's eating a nice wamr breakfast before doing his chores on the famr, maybe a little bonding with his brothers, then perhaps a little Christmas shopping." The curator shrugged and I frowned, he made it sound like Joe wouldn't even care that I was gone. He had to be wrong, I just knew he had to be, my heart would hurt too much if he wasn't wrong.

"Joe find me." I said defiantly and he laughed.

"Lucas won't be getting in here ever again, I've made sure of that, you little beast." The curator replied in a low, dark voice that made my blood run cold before he turned on his heel and walked away, locking the cage after he left.

* * *

**Seven review last chapter :D  
Let's see if we can beat that this chapter :)**

**Miley broke 2 million followers on twitter yesterday! At this rate she'll have 4 million by January... I want 4 million by her birthday! If you're not already following Miley, please do so and tell everyone else to do so... If you don't have a twitter, please create one and follow Miley :)**

**Review? Please?**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**


	20. Chapter 19

_**CHAPTER NINETEEN**_

"Set up the ultrasound, I want to see how my little bundle of cash is growing." I heard the curator say. I'd gone back to sleep, hoping this was all juts a bad dream that I'd wake up next to my Joe again, but now I was laying down on something hard and I couldn't move, and they were going to use some scary looking machine on me. "Lucas must be really demented if he would actually fuck this thing."

I felt something cold and wet touch on my stomach adn I couldn't help but squirm, until the things holding me down tightened and something pressed onto me. I didn't like it, it felt wrong and I let out a small screech of protest.

"Where is it?" I heard the curator demand because I refused to look at him.

"It's only been two days, maybe even one, we won't be able to get an image for at least a couple of months." Someone else said and the curator let out a frustrated sound. "Though for the best interest of the creature I would advise against drugging, ellectrocuting and starving her to produce healthy offspring."

"I don't care if it's healthy, I just want it." The curator dismissed. "Put it back if there's nothing there yet." He ordered and the things holding me down loosened before hands grabbed me and after a few minutes minutes I was tossed carelessly onto the ground of the cage and my head hit against the nest.

"Joe come help me." I whispered to myself hopefully. I slowly got up and crawled into the nest, it was exactly the same as it was before, but I hated it even more now. "Please." I sniffled and curled up as small as I could. I hoped Joe was looking for me, I hoped he missed me, I hoped the mean curator didn't hurt my Joe. "Joe love me?"

_**Avis Cyrus**_

_Joe Lucas_

"Where are you, Angel?" I sighed, brushing her precious feather between my fingertips.

"JOE!" Frankie yellef drom downstairs and I sighed, getting up and slowly going downstairs.

"What?" I asked dully; Miley had been out in the freezing cold all day. She could be seriously sick and my 'family' kept trying to get me to socialise with them.

"News!" Frankie pointed at the TV. Mom always liked to watch the evening news. I glanced at the TV and it showed some newsreader guy in some fancy-looking room. Wait. What? I looked back.

"Miley!" I felt my blood freeze in veins, the story was about how the New York museum had recovered the Avis Cyrus and daily exhibits would be resuming in a weeks time whilst they imporved security. "I'm going." I decided not even a second after I realized what it was about.

"Joseph, stop and rationalise this for minute, would you." Mom said and I glared at her.

"Mom, they took her. They kidnapped her and they're hurting her, and I won't just stand by and let that happen." I said before turning and starting back upstairs. "I love her." I added before I was out of the room. I was up in my room only long enough to grab my keys and a jacket before I pulled my shoes on and ran back downstairs. "Don't bother calling." I muttered as I passed by Kevin who had his arms crossed disaprovingly next to the front door.

Once I was sitting in my car I let out an angry groan and punched the steering wheel. Everything had been so perfect for the last couple of days despite my Mom and brothers, and now it felt like everything was shot to Hell. I took a few calming breaths and slowly started the car, driving slowly at first until I was passed the letterbox, then I was speeding as fast as I could towards New York.

"Can you turn the heater on?" A voice said from the backseat and I jumped and slammed the breaks on.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I turned to see Frankie rubbing his head where it had hit the back of the passenger seat. "Frankie? What the Hell are you doing here?" I demanded, taking deep breaths to calm my racing heart.

"Kevin and Nick are too ignorant, and I like her, she likes cartoons." Frankie shrugged and I sighed.

"I'm taking you back." I shook my head and started the car again.

"Why? It'll just take time that she'll be at the mercy of the museum people." I stopped myself from turning at those words.

"Mom is gonna be so pissed." I muttered to myself as I started driving again. "And put your seatbelt on." I snapped and Frankie climbed into the passennger seat and buckled up whilst I switched on the heater.

"So what's the plan?" Frankie asked after a few minutes.

"Get her out of there and keep her safe." I replied shortly and I saw him roll his eyes out of the corner of my eye.

"That's the goal, not the plan."

"Well, then what's you're genius plan?" I huffed and he shrugged again.

"I don't know... Maybe I shoould sneak in first and scope out the place; if they knew where to find her, then they most likely let you in." He suggested and I was uneasy, not only would I be putting my kid brother in danger, but I wouldn't be with Miley to protect her if something happened.

"I don't know... I'll think on it." I shook my head.

_**Avis Cyrus**_

_Avis Cyrus_

My stomach growled and I looked at the food for a second before I shook my head and turned away. Someone had come in when I was asleep and put food on the ground for me, but I refused to eat it. Everything I ate here made bad things happen to me. I huffed and couldn't get comfortable; despite my pain and weakneess I managed to climb up the leafless tree next to the nest and I settled between to the big branches, facing away from the food.

What if Joe really didn't care that I was gone? What if he wasn't coming to rescue me like last time? I whimpered and let a few tears fall as I waited for something to happen. I don't know what. I just wanted something to happen, weather they were going to kill me or if Joe saved me, I just wanted something to change from this.  
It was only two days ago, but it felt like such a long time since me and Joe were making love.

"Where my Joe?" I whispered, closing my eyes and picturing his face in my mind.I used to picture my home in the wild to keep me from provoking the museum humans into hurting me and killing me, but after a while, before we left, I started thinking of Joe. Joe's pretty eyes, and his soft lips, and his gentle touches.

"You!" Someone came into the cage room, but I defiantly refused to look at the mean human. "Hey, Beast, get down from there." The human demanded, but I turned my chin up and shifted even more away despite the pain I was in. "You stupid thing, you obey when I talk." The human said, opening the cage and I could hear him angrilly stomping over to the tree. When I heard him close I screeched, turned and jumped off the tree, flapping my wings a little and kicking the human with both my feet, out of the cage and back, breaking the glass at the other end of the room when he crashed into it.

The alarms went off and lights flashed, and people ran into the room so I quickly retreated, climbing back onto my branches.

"You stupid animal!" The curator stormed in and I whimpered unconsciously. "You're really begging to be _disected_." I didn't know what that was, but it sounded painful.

_**Avis Cyrus**_

_Joe Lucas_

"Dude!" Frankie looked out the car windows with wide as we got deeper into the city, and I was reminded that he hadn't been to a city before, let alone New York City. ""Dude, this is **awesome**." I sighed, I wanted to show my kid brother around the city and to all the tourist traps, just to make him happy, but Miley was in danger.

"Okay... Let's get something to eat and go to the library and check out the blue prints for the museum." I decided and Frankie tore his eyes away, nodding slowly. "First, you're gonna call Mom." I added, pulling into McdonaldsTM and he groaned. "Come on." I got out and waited for him to get out too before I locked up and walked him over to a payphone seeing as I'd left mine at the farm and Frankie didn't have one yet. I put a couple of quaters into the phone and dialed before I gave the reciever to Frankie.

"Mom?" Frankie asked hesitantly after a few seconds and I leaned against the side of the booth. God, I hoped they didn't hurt Miley. She was so delicate, and I think she was finally starting to feel safe with me. After a couple of minutes Frankie came out of the phone booth looking like someone had just run over his best friend.

"How long?" I asked, I knew if I ran away from home when I was eleven I would have been grounded for life.

"Three months." Frankie muttered sadly and I gave him a sympathetic pat on the back. "Plus extra chores, and my Christmas presents are on the line."

"Tough break." I shook my head and he nodded. "Breakfast?" I nodded at the fast food resteraunt and he shrugged.

"Why not? Might as well do something before I'm grounded."

After breakfast I sighed and draped my arm lazilly over Frankie's shoulder as I lead him to the city library to look up everything we could about the Museum. I had to get Miley out of there. The woman at the main desk at the front of the library gave us one of those 'awe, how cute' looks and I rolled my eyes when she looked pointedly at me and winked, trying to beckon me over.

"Okay, I think this entry is best." I muttered, furrowing my brow as Frankie and I looked at the blue prints of my old workplace on one of the library computers. "I'll get us a set of walkie talkies and talk you through, but just remember, don't get seen, just-just check on her, find a way to get her out, and leave, I'm almost certain she'll be in the same room as before, nowhere else is big enough." I told Frankie and he nodded. "I still don't like this, Tank."

"You're too big to fit in the vents." Frankie shook his head and i sighed. "What are we gonna do 'til dark?"

"Dunno." I shrugged, clicking to print the pages we'd need. "Wanna see the city?" I offered, I hated that we'd have to wait until the museum closed, it was just more time that my Miley was in danger, but I didn't exactly have the power to speed up time.

"Cool." Frankie nodded.

* * *

**Awe... I'm sad :(  
Only six reviews? I only needed 7 to reach 100... WHY? WHY? WHY DO YOU HATE ME?  
Now... Because I'm so sadsies, I want 110 before I update next. Please? I know I'll cave as soon as I finish the next chapter, but please?**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**


	21. Chapter 20

_**CHAPTER TWENTY**_

_Frankie Lucas_

"This is a really bad idea." Joe shook his head. It was around ten at night and we were hiding behind the back end of the museum. The vent I was going to break in through was fifteen feet off the ground.

"So's leaving her in there." I shot back and he sighed. I knew Joe, he was a total Momma's Boy, he _never_ did anything that went against Mom, and he was willing to do anything - including fighting with and alienating Mom - just for this girl, so I knew she was something special. And I liked her; she's pretty, and she liked watching cartoons with me the other day. And she wasn't faking either, like the other always did.

"Just... Just be careful, Dude." Joe muttered and I nodded. "Okay, get on my back and I'll get on the can, then you climb up." He instructed, crouching down as if to give me a piggy-back. I put the screwdriver in my mouth and made sure my walkie talking was clipped to my belt before I got on Joe's back and he slowly climbed onto the upturned trash can that he'd moved there before. There was a ledge about four feet above Joe's head now that I'd climb onto and then up to the vent. Once I was up I spit out the screwdriver and held onto the bottom of the vent as I unscrewed, biting my bottom lip in consentration. My fingers slipped on the cold metal and I quickly grabbed back on before I could fall, but I heard Joe let out a strangled sound down on the ground.

"Jesus." I breathed when I regained my hold, starting on the second screw. Once the second screw was down, I pulled the vent back a little and got my hand inside the vent for a better hold and did the other two as quickly as I could. I pulled the cover off and put it on the ledge that I was as steadily as possible, trying not to kick it off as I hoisted myself up into the vent shaft. "I'm cool." I said into my walkie talkie, crawling inside a little more after I looked down and gave Joe a thumbs up. I held my hands to my face and breathed on them to try and warm them up, or at least un-numb them. It was a lot colder here then at the farm.

"Okay, you need the second left." Joe replied after a few seconds and I started forward. the metal was freezing under my hands and knees, but this was for my brother.

"Okay, what next?" I asked once I'd turned left.

"Keep going forward until you reach a dead end then turn left, but be carefull, there's three drops on the way." Joe cautioned. I reached the first drop and bit my lip, it looked a lot further than I thought it would be. I moved to the very edge and reached across, only just able to hook my fingers into the little ridge where the shafts connected. I pulled back and instead moved my leg over so I was almost doing the splits, but at least I was able to a hold on either side of the vent and pull myself in, instead of falling down into whatever was in the darkness of the drop. "How you doin', Buddy?" Joe asked after another couple of minutes when I'd just passed the second drop.

"Two down, one to go." I said back and he let out a breath of relief. "Right at the dead end... where next?"

"The first right and then stop after the second drop." Joe instructed and I could tell by his voice that he was getting antsy out there. Another right and two dangerous drops later I sat catching my breath for a second before Joe told me that the drop I'd just passed had the best view into the room, or there was another grate a little further down that looked straight down into the room. I took a deep breath and held on for dear life as I hung my head down and looked through the tiny slits into the room upside down. I could see a cage - or at least what I thought was a cage - and a leafless tree, but no Miley. I pulled back up and grabbed my walkie talkie.

"There's a cage and a tree with no leaves." I told Joe, crawling to the other grate.

"That's the right room." Joe let out sigh. I looked down through the other grate and gasped.

"She's there!" I told Joe, I could see straight down into the nest; there was a tree, Miley and what looked like a nest.

"Miley." I don't think Joe realized he was still pressing the talk button.

"Hang on, she's alone and awake, I think I can talk to her." I ignored Joe's protests that it was too dangerous and used the screwdrive to pry apart two of the bars in the grate so I hade a better view. "Miley!" I called down and she startled. "Miley, look up, I'm in the roof." I called to her and she looked a little scared as she climbed up the tree to the topmost point and looked at the ceiling. "Over here." I beckoned when she was looking in the wrong direction.

"Who there?" Miley asked, her voice shakey, but she was trying to be tough.

"It's Frankie! Joe and I came to rescue you." I saw Miley's entire face light up when I said Joe's name.

"Joe here?" She asked, both nervous and happy.

"He's outside, he couldn't fit in the vents." I replied before a thought occured to me. "Hang on a second." I told her, picking up the screwdriver again and prying at the bars until one of the came free completely. I grinned and started bending and picking another four out sothere was a nice-sized gap. "Joe." I said into the walkie talkie. "I'm gonna drop the talkie into the cage, then you can talk to Miley." I said before I called down to Miley again. "I'm going to drop a walkie talkie down to you, okay?"

"What that?" Miley asked and I sighed.

"It's so you can talk to Joe." I replied and she lit up again. "Just press the red button to talk." I instructed before aiming up. I hoped I didn't break it. took a deep breath and dropped the walkie talkie. Miley let out a shriek/screech of shock when it fell, and I was so nervous. It hit one of the bars with a soft 'ting' that I was afraid would break it, but then it kept falling in line and landed right in the middle of the nest, seemingly unharmed. "It's okay." I encouraged Miley when she looked down at it currously, but kept her distance. "Press the red button." I reminded her. Miley hesitantly picked it up and I saw her looking at it closely before she pressed the red button.

"Where Joe?" I heard faintly, shaking the talkie.

"Miley?" Joe's voice scratched through the speaker and Miley jumped, throwing the talkie up in the air and scrambling away in fright. "Miley, is that you?" Miley crept closer the the walkie talkie on the floor of the cage and peaked at it curriously. "Miley?"

"Joe?" Miley frowned at it.

"Press the red button." I reminded again and Miley glanced up at me before back at the talkie.

"Joe?" She pressed the talk button this time. I sat and watched/listend to a half confused/half happy conversation on this side as she tried to figure out how she could hear Joe's voice before I started back the way I came. Over two drops, two lefts, a right, three drops, another right, then straight on till night.

"Joe?" I called down and he looked up and I could see he was smiling. Joe said something into his walkie talkie before he clipped it onto his belt and he moved under the grate. I eased myself onto the ledge and slowly reached for the grate, still holding on. I quickly shoved the grate back onto the vent seeing as the screws were somewhere on the ground and looked down at Joe for the heads up.

Then I closed my eyes and jumped backwards, putting my full trust in my older brother.

I felt the wind get knocked out of me and I let out an involuntary 'oof' when I fell, and Joe did the same as we hit the ground. Joe groaned and after a minute when I had started breathing again I rolled off of him.

"Jesus!" We both said at the same time and he laughed.

"And Mom thinks I'm a bad influence on you." Joe shook his head and I laughed.

"No idea where she got that impression." I shook my head as we got out breathing and heart rates back to normal.

"Haven't the faintest clue." Joe agreed, sitting up and scratching his head.

"Joe? Where Joe?" Miley's voice crackled through the walkie talkie and Joe jumped and grabbed for it.

"I'm here, Miley, it's okay." Joe said quickly and I rolled my eyes. "We're going to get you out of there as soon as possible. I promise."

"Love you, Joe." Miley said and Joe grinned.

"I love you too, Miley." Joe replied sincerely and I just stood there awkwardly.

Ten minutes later Joe and I were slowly making our way away from the museum to go back to the hotel he'd booked for an indefinate amount of time until we could get Miley free. We were going to figure out a plan to rescue her and then make sure she wasn't kidnapped again.

"Get some sleep, Kiddo." Joe said when we entered the hotel room. He ruffled my hair aimlessly before he walked into the bathroom and locked the door after him. Honestly, how could Mom, Kevin and Nick not care how much he was in love with Miley? Even I could see it and I'm a kid, but all they saw was the wings and the feathers. I love them, I really do, but sometimes I wonder how me and Joe are related to them, we're so different from them. Mome says it's our fatal flaw that we follow our hearts instead of our heads all them time, but Joe says it shows that our hearts are stronger and we can't ignore them when they speak.

I looked down at my hands for a second before I turned the heater up a little higher, my hands were still red and cold from crawling on the metal of the vent shafts, then I jumped on my bed and started searching for Cartoon Network.

I heard the shower start, but it only muffled the sounds of Joe hitting the wall and... Crying? I hadn't seen - or heard - Joe cry before except for when Miley ran into the forest after the chicken incident. I frowned and turned the volume up; if Joe wanted anyone to hear him he would have stayed out here. I hoped we could save Miley soon, or I don't think Joe would survive.

Why couldn't Mom, Kevin and Nick see that? They all thought that it was just a passing 'monstrocity' that Joe was going through. Twenty minutes later Joe came out of the bathroom in his boxers, ready for bed, and with wet hair and slightly red around the eyes. I switched off the TV and crawled under the covers of my bed. We both looked at each other and he sighed.

"Thanks, Frankie... For everything." Joe said softly and I nodded mutely, laying down. He was my big brother, it was as simple as that.

* * *

** I see... It's okay, I understand perfectly... NOBODY LOVES ME... :P  
I didn't even get to 105 reviews... You guys didn't even match the chapter before and give me 6 reviews, I only got 5 and I'm sad.**

**Truth is I finished this chapter the same I day I last updated; I just kind of wanted to get into Frankie's head and show a bit of his relationship with Joe.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**


	22. Chapter 21

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**_

_Avis Cyrus_

I kept the human contraption with me all the time after Frankie left the roof. I could hear Joe's voice through this thing; he told me he was going to save me again. I sat up in the tree, and there was a small hollow space where I put the human thingy so the museum people wouldn't see it and take it away from me. It was my only way to hear Joe's voice.

"I love my Joe." I mumbled to myself sleepily, rubbing my eyes tiredly and stretching a little.

The next time I woke up I hurt all over. And for once it wasn't from the museum people, it was from the awkward angle of the branches I slept in. Once I'd regained my senses and awareness I reached for the thingy that let me hear Joe. It was still there, but before I could pick it up and speak to Joe I felt the painfull feeling of the 'taser' that the curator did to me and fell out of the tree and landed painfully on the side of the nest, still trembling.

"Oh, good, you're awake." The curator's face moved so I could see it upside down. He was smirking and his eyes were mean. "We're going to make sure this isn't a waste of time, being **nice** to you." He said it as if there was a bad taste in his mmouth and I frowned. This was not nice. Joe was nice. Even Frankie was nice. But this is not nice. Hands garbbed at me and I struggled against them as two men dragged me out of the cage and into the room with the chair that held me down. I hated this room. Absolutely hated it. Even more than the room with the stupid fake nest, and the little cage with the perch in it.

Despite my struggles the humans forced me down and used the things on the chair to force me to stay down before I felt the cold stuff on my tummy again.

"Nothing will have changed since yesterday, Mr. Gray." A voice said, it was the one from yesterday. The man in the white coat who I kicked out of the cage.

"Find the womb, and just tell me if it's spawning." The curator shot back. Something hard was put on my tummy again andit moved around whilst I tried to squirm.

"There's still nothing on the ultra-sound." The other man said, taking the hard thing off of me and wiping away the cold yucky stuff.

"X-ray it. Cut it open if you have to." The curator snapped and I whimpered. A big machine was moved into my line of sight and I squeezed my eyes shut to try and block out the pain I knew was coming. But, the pain didn't come. Instead, I saw flashes of light beyond my closed eyes and some loud sounds, and when I hesitantly peaked my eyes open the machine was gone. I looked around in confussion, the other human and the curator-human were at one of those computer thingies, looking at it expectantly.

"See this?" The other human pointed at something and the curator nodded. "It's the beginings of forming soft tissue and bone and muscle. It only began three days ago at most, and it may not be spawning, but there is something forming there... I'd have to check back every week to be sure." He said and I frowned, what did that mean? Did that thing look inside me? Is there something inside me that shouldn't be there? Wait... Was that me and Joe's baby? If it was our baby I couldn't let the mean humans get it or they'd hurt it and I didn't want our baby to ever be hurt. "Again, I think I should warn you that harming it in any way could be hazardous to the pregnancy; it could not only cause permanant brain damage or deformities, but it might cause death in the feotus _and_ the creature."

"I will see you in a week, Doctor." The curator said before instructing the strong people to take me back to the cage.

_**Avis Cyrus**_

_Joe Lucas_

"Where are you gonna go?" Frankie asked during breakfast and I looked up from mine. "When we save Miley, I know you won't go back home, so where?"

"I don't know." I sighed, shaking my head a little. "Somewhere really far away where they can't hurt her anymore." Frankie looked sad at that. "I'll keep in touch. I promise." I told him and he nodded, still sad.

"Think Mom would let me live with you guys?" Frakie asked, brightening a little.

"Yeah, and Mister Gray just wants to be Miley's friend." I muttered sarcastically. "I don't think so, Buddy, she'd miss you too much... And I don't think it would be right to take two of her sons from her."

"I guess." Frankie looked down glumly.

"Hey, we'll come visit all the time, so much that you'll be sick of us." I told him and we both knew it wasn't true, but he still grinned like it was true.

"So what's the plan to save Miley?" Frankie asked after a couple of minutes.

"I don't know." I sighed sadly, picking at my food. "It's not like I can just walk in and walk her out again like last time." I didn't really know what do do. Last time it had been so simple, now I couldn't even get into the stupid museum to even talk to her. "Do you think she could fit through the vents?"

"I don't know... Maybe if she can keep her wings in." Frankie shrugged.

"Thanks for all your help, Frankie." I ruffled his hair and he grinned at me. "I probably would have been arrested by now if it weren't for you."

"What are brothers for." Frankie dismissed and I smiled a little sadly. Kevin and Nick didn't feel the same way and htey're our brothers too.

"Yeah. Brothers." I dropped my fork and pushed my plate away. "Let's go do something fun whilst we try and figure out what to do." I decided and Frankie nodded.

_**Avis Cyrus**_

_Avis Cyrus_

"Joe." I whined, pressing the red button, but he didn't reply. He said earlier he was going to be too far away to talk to me through the human contraptions, but I wanted him back. He would come back, wouldn't he? "Joe come back."

"I'm gonna save you, Baby." I jumped in surprise when Joe's voice spoke back. His voice hadn't come out of the thingy in a long time. "I promise on my life, I'm gonna save you."

"When you save me?" I asked back, trying to keep from crying again. It hurt to cry 'cause I didn't have any tears left.

"As soon as I can." Joe said back and I felt a flutter in my heart. He wasn't going to leave me, he was goign to save me. Again.

"I don't like it here. Curator mean." I whimpered a little, feeling the curator hurt me even though he wasn't here. It was in my mind.

"When I get you back, I'll never let anyone be mean to you ever again." Joe promised and I smiled a little.

"Never be mean?" I asked softly.

"Never." Joe confirmed. I heard footsteps and I panicked.

"Joe quiet." I said, hiding my Joe-talking-thingy as someone came into the room.

"Mister Gray is gonna be _pi-issed_." The human man said, shaking his head. He put down something with food on it before he picked up the other one that he'd braught in last time. I glared at him and turned away. I wasn't going to eat anything from here, it made bad things happen. "Hey, Lucas said you could understand." That caught my attention. Joe's second name is Lucas.

"You know Joe?" I slowly turned back and he looked surprised.

"You can talk?" I nodded and he stepped closer; I tried to move away. "Well, understand this; you're as good as dead feathers, Lucas can't save you now, he can't even get into the museum, let alone get you out." He smirked and walked away, locking the cage as he left and I frowned.

"Joe?" I picked up the talky thing and pressed the red button.

"I'm here, Smiley." Joe's voice replied and I let out a sigh of relief. "Are you okay, Sweetie?"

"Meanie human say I dead feathers." I frowned, bringing my wings closer to me. I didn't know what 'dead feathers' meant, but I knew it was bad and would make me hurt heaps and heaps.

"That won't happen, Miley, I won't let it." Joe said and I hoped that was true. I hoped he could save me again before the meanies and the curator made me 'dead feathers'.

"I love you, Joe." I bit my lip to keep from letting out a sad trill. If the curator hurt me too bad I wanted Joe to know before. "I love you forever, my Joe."

"I love you too, Smiley Miley, so much." Joe replied and I trilled. "And I'm going to get you **out** of there, and I'm going to keep you _safe_." He continued and I hoped beyond hope that he was right.

"Joe save me. Joe not let me be dead feathers." I murmured to myself, over and over. Reminding myself. Joe loves me, no matter what the meanies say, and he's going to save me again.

* * *

**To those who have been wondering; yes! I am aware that these chapters are getting smaller and smaller. But, I am working on trying to make them longer, I promise. Hopefully the next one will be a lot longer than this one, but it may take a little longer for me to fill it in to my satisfaction.**

**Another thing I've noticed; my reviews are going down again... Please remedy that :P**

**And if you haven't already check, check out my drabbled series "Five Moments of Will Moretti". It's a Hot In Cleveland/HM cross about Melanies son (played by Joe Jonas in Good Luck Faking The Goiter) and five moments spent in the company of at least one of the women (his Mom)... Bet you coudn't have guessed that from the title, huh?**

**Anyways; REVIEW!**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**


	23. Chapter 22

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**_

_Joe Lucas_

Frankie was at the hotel this time, hopefully sleeping his pre-teen littl head off. I'd come back to the museum after he'd fallen asleep watching T.V. I know I could talk to Miley as long as I was in range, and Frankie had seen her and talked to her, but I just needed to see her in person.

I sighed and looked up at the grate, I was sure I'd be able to fit in it, but I couldn't reach it. _Miley_. With that thought I clenched my fists and grabbed the trash can and positioned it under the grate. I jumped up and looked. I growled lowly to myself and stepped off it again, backing up again before I took a running start and used the trash can as a sort of springboard to reach the ledge. I held onto ledge and tried to even my breathing as I lifted myself enough to get my knees onto the ledge, then I reached for the vent.

Jesus.

I owed Frankie one giant Christmas present for doing this yesterday.

"Jesus Christ." I swore, reaching up to pull the vent free and rest it on the ledge before I pulled myself up and lifted myself inside. It was close, and if I'd been wearing a thicker jacket I wouldn't have fit, but at least I got in. I tried to remember the way to Miley's room. Then I saw her.

She was just as gorgeous as the last time I saw her. It felt like a lifetime to have been without her. There were a few bars on the vent missing from when Frankie dropped the walkie talkie down, and it gave me a complete view of Miley. She was sitting in the tree, curled in on herself. It looked painfull and uncomfortable, and I longed to just get her out of there and keep her safe forever.

"Miley." I breathed, I pushed my fingers through the gap, trying to get as close as possible. "Miley." I called a little louder and her head shot up. "Up here, baby." I beckoned, trying to pry more of the bars away.

"Joe!" Miley climbed to the highest point of the tree and jumped up, latching onto the bars of the cage, trying to get closer. They'd changed the cage, narrowed the space between the bars. "Joe!" Miley reached through the bars, trying to touch my fingers that were exposed. But, we couldn't reach, my fingers were still at least a foot away from Miley's feathertips. I groaned and pulled my fingers back, manouvering the screwdriver out of my pocket and I started to pull the bars free before I changed my mind and pushed out one end of the grate, swinging it down so I could look down through it. I kept one arm in the vent so I wouldn't fall and lowered myself out until I could reach and my fingertips brushed against Miley's feathertips. "Joe come to save me?" Miley asked, looking so pleading and earnest.

"I wish I could." I barely whispered, but she still heard me and retreated a little, but I daringly reached further out of the vent and grabbed her hand before she could get out of reach. "I will save you from this place, Miley, I promise." I told her, looking straight into her sad blue eyes. I stared into her eyes, she stared into mine. I don't know how long it lasted, but Miley eventually turned away. "What have they done to you?" I asked in a soft voice, but she shook her head. "Mi."

"Don't matter how much I hurt, just save me." Miley's eyes locked with mine again and I felt my heart stumble and stutter at the look of pure pleading and trust in them.

"I will." I vowed and Miley started to retreat again, and I didn't stop her, our hands staying connected for as long as possible. We kept our eyes connected and when Miley was sitting in the tree again.

"I love you, my Joe." Miley said and my heart jumped, she could have just said Joe, but she said '_my_ Joe'.

"I love you too, my Miley." And then Miley broke our eye contact and moved down to the nest and curled up in it, trying to be as small as possible. I sighed sadly as I pulled myself back into the vent and pulled the grate back into place. I sighed and just laid there for a couple of minutes, looking at my precious Angel before I slowly started to crawl bakwards. Getting out of here was going to be a bitch, I'd barely got in and I couldn't turn around until the first drop, if at all.

_**Avis Cyrus**_

"The bars." I muttered to myself. I'd drawn a riough sketch of the room the bastards at the museum had Miley in, and we still had the printed map of the ventilation system. If we could get Miley out of the cage and up to the vent she'd be free. All I'd have to was find somewhere for us to be safe, where they couldn't find us and hurt her.

"How did you get her out before?" Frankie asked, we were still in the hotel room and he was sitting on his bed half watching cartoons.

"They were further apart before, she could just walk right through them." I groaned and hit the table in frustration before I rubbed my hand through my hair.

"Well, they had to get her in there some way, right? So why not just unlock the door or whatever?" Frankie suggested and I nodded. The problem was, how? I'm sure if Miley could unlock the cage door she would have by now. And I could probably pick the lock or something, but I wouldn't be able to get back up to the vent to get out without being seen, not to mention the security cameras that were in that room.

"Camera." I mumbled, making a little mark on my sketch. "Camera, camera." I marked off all of them. I wracked my brain, trying to figure it out. One camera I might be able to disable, but that still left the other two, and it would allert the security that someone was there. "Fucking Gray." I growled, if it weren't for him Miley would be safe right now.  
If I was some geeky computer genius I could create a constant loop of the cage room with Miley in it and overlap on top of the live feed, but the most I can do on a computer is update my status. I could wear some freaky mask to hide my identity so that couldn't catch me if we escaped, but everyone would already know it was me, those bastards had even managed to track her to our family farm.  
How did they find her? No-one at the museum knew where I'd grown up, not even Stella knew beyond the state and that I lived on a farm, and we'd dated for two years. They could have put a tracker in her, like from spy movies. But, how would I be able to find it if they did? Would they just keep finding her and taking her?

"Do you think we can save her?" Frankie spoke up and I dropped my head down.

"I don't care if we **can**, I _will_ save her if it's the last thing I do." I vowed, shaking my head, feeling fire run through my veins. "A short-range tech-supressor." I snapped my fingers and Frankie looked surprised. "If they put a GPS in her I'll need a short-range tech-supressor thingy. And a long-range one for when we're free."

"Where do you get them?" Frankie asked.

"Probably not anywhere legal." I replied, then again, nothing I'd been doing lately was legal. Kidnapping, breaking and entering, kidnapping again soon. "You should stay here, Kiddo, I need to get some things, and we're already pushing our luck with breaking and entering, no point in guaranteeing your criminal record before you hit puberty." Thank God for savings and trust funds otherwise there was no way I'd have even gotten this far.

"I already started puberty." Frankie said in such a matter-of-fact way that I stopped and stared at him.

"What?" I half laughed and he rolled his eyes. "When did this happen?"

"Last week, the day after you got home." It was my turn to roll my eyes. Miley. Frankie blushed and looked away a little.

"Pretty hot, huh?" I smirked, it was wierd to have a semi-normal moment when it felt like nothing had been normal for so long.

"Dude, she's way more than hot." Frankie said and I laughed.

"What was she doing that day?" I asked curriously, I'd never asked before, Miley had been too spooked. "You looked like Christmas came early and you saw a purple cow at the same time." With the wings it was understandable that he'd be more than a little confused.

"Dude, I've seen the videos online, and not even they're that flexible." Frankie blushed again and shook his head. "Not to mention; she had freaking _wings_."

"Yeah, but you gotta admit, the wings just add to the hotness." I pointed out and Frankie nodded.

"Forget _Girls Gone Wild_, girls **from** the wild are way hotter." I pushed him lightly and laughed as I glared lightly at him.

"Bet Mom's been trying to get you away from your computer as much as possible lately, hasn't she?" I smirked and Frankie frowned. "You don't delete your browser history, she probably checks." With that his confussion turned to horror and I shook my head. Someone had to teach the kid how to at least have some fun on his own until he went to college or something, and Nick was too high and mighty, and Kevin was too much of Momma's boy to help his kid brother out. "Wait until you know she's got something to do and won't be able to bother you, turn your music on loud, turn the video volume down low, and delete your browser history before you leave your room." I advised and Frankie nodded thoughtfully.

"Why are you telling me?" He asked, sitting on his bed again.

"I grew up in the same house, Mom thinks if you're not married you're not even allowed to have sexual thoughts, when I was there I at least had either Kevin or Nick as well so she had three boys to try and contend with." I shrugged, "go into my closet in my room, there's a door in the bottom of the wall in the middle that leads to a crawl space, but there's a box in there marked 'Comic Books'... You'll find it intersting." I knew I probably shouldn't be telling my 11-year-old brother, but the poor kid was all alone at the farm except for Mom. He needed all the help he could get. "I'm gonna go find some highly questionable ellectronics to commit a crime with now, I'll be back before dark." I told Frankie a couple of silent minutes later when it was starting to get really _awkward_.

_**Avis Cyrus**_

"Where do you want it and when?" It was never hard to find the wrong kind of person in this city who would do the wrong kind of thing for the right price. I knew I shouldn't be here, but it was all I could think of. I needed to rescue Miley, and I knew Frankie and I couldn't do it without the wrong sort of help.

"Tonight." I decided and he raised his eyebrows. We didn't say anything about names; he was Blackbeard and I was Mister Grey. If the police managed to find and this Blackbeard talked, they'd get a discription of a Mister Gray who had dark hair, dark eyes, wearing a suit. Hopefully he wouldn't mention that I was in my twenties and not my fourties because otherwise he was almost describing that bastard curator. "One o'clock." Midnight was too cliche and the night guard usually went on break at around twelve thirty to quarter to one. "Twenty minutes, take down the whole block." Blackbeard nodded and sat back in the booth we were sharing at a family-friendly diner. "Twelve hundred to fourteen hundred, fifth avenue."

"That's a pretty big job." Blackbeard mused with a smirk and I rolled my eyes.

"It's a very important job, I need all power and ellectronics out, especially cameras." Once again, thank God for savings and trust funds. I pulled out the money. "Half now, half when it's done." I dropped the cash on the table and he leaned forward, counting and checking it.

"How do I know you won't ditch with the rest of my money?" Blackbeard tried and I leaned back with a smirk this time.

"Then I'm sure you'd know how to find me." We sat there for a minute, eyeing each other up.

"So, one?" He questioned and I stood up.

"On the dot." And with that I turned and left the diner. I was getting Miley out of there tonight. Now I just had to find a way to block whatever tracking device they'd put in my Miley. That was going to be a little easier. Then I just needed to figure out how to get Miley out of the cage, that was going to be hard. Maybe I could lower Frankie down into the room ninja style and he could pick the lock or something.  
"I'm gonna get you out of there, Miley." I whispered, taking a deep breath before starting out into the street to find something that could supress GPS signals.

* * *

**I'm not sure... This might be a short story, I don't want to keep dragging it on like I did with Miley Black.**

**This is weird and way stalker-ish, but I think I've fi****gured out the size of Joe Jonas'... External reproductive organs... ;)  
If I get enough reviews asking I may just tell you :P**

**Or you could just review anyway :D**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**


	24. Chapter 23

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**_

_Frankie Lucas_

"We've got twenty minutes, max." Joe muttered, he was pacing outside the museum at the back where the vent was. "Get in, power out, unlock the cage... How to get Miley up... Get Frankie back, Miley can climb the cage, she's good at that." If he was like this out loud I don't even want to know the ramblings inside his head. "Active the supressor... Run." Joe ran a hand through his hair and stopped pacing. "Run... Finally free... Finally free." With that he looked at his watch and then up at the vent grate before he turned to me. "Showtime." Joe helped me climb up into the vent before he threw up the rope, torches, and the device to block the GPS he thoguht was on Miley, then Joe climbed intot the vent himself and let out a slow breath. This was it, we were finally going to rescue Miley. Joe and I high fived before we each grabbed a torch and started to slowly crawl towards the room that Miley was in.

About half way through the maze of vents I saw all the lights switch off through one of the grates. Joe let out a breath and switched his torch on.

"Twenty minutes." Joe mumbled again and I nodded, switching my torch on as well and I kept going. Our time was limited. I was in the front since I got in first so I knew when we got to the right grate first.

"We're here." I told Joe, moving over and carefully turning around so I was facing Joe.

"Miley." Joe breathed, looking shining his torch down through the broken vent. "I'm gonna bust it open, you tie the rope." Joe instructed and I nodded, wrapping the rope around my waist. "Miley!" Joe called down when the grate swung downwards.

"Joe!" I heard her exclaim, surprisde, happy, relieved.

"It's gonna be okay, Miles, we're getting you out of here, you're going to be safe."

"Joe!" Miley repeated and I looked down through the grate. "I love you, Joe."

"I love you too, Miley." Joe couldn't help but smile when he said it. "Ready?" Joe looked back at me and I took a slow breath and nodded.

"Let's do this." I grinned, moving over to the grate and starting to lower myself down. Joe held onto the rope and when I couldn't hold on anymore he took control until I touched the ground.

"Frankie!" Miley said, she had climbed up the cage and was reaching out to Joe through the top bars.

"Frankie's helping me rescue you." I heard Joe say as I grabbed the lock picking kit out of my pocket and started to fumble with the big ass padlock.

"Frankie good." Miley said and I laughed silently.

"Frankie's Great, Mi." Joe laughed. "How you doin', Buddy?" He called down to me and I groaned.

"I-It's not working." I choked, we can't have come this far just to fail.

"It's okay, take your time, we've still got ten minutes." Joe assured, but I could hear his panic. Ten minutes. It would take us at least that to get out of the museum.

"Ugh... Dude!" I groaned, hitting the padlock with the heel of my hand and to my surprise the needle things in it click and fell out and the padlock popped open. "Dude!" I looked up, grinning and Joe laughed again. I grabbed the padlock and threw it away, swinging open the door and Miley looked down.

"Miley, I need you to climb up the side of the cage, okay?" Joe asked and Miley looked back at him, then back at me before she nodded and scrambled down the cage and the tree. "Okay, Frankie, I'm gonna bring you up first, okay?" Joe said and I nodded so he started tugging on the rope until I felt the pressure. I held on tightly as I slowly started to rise.

"Ow!" I whined when my head hit the ceiling.

"Sorry, Dude." Joe chuckled and shook his head, helping me straighten out as I reached for the vent and he practically pulled me in all on his own. "Thnak-you." He said, looking straight in my eyes and I don't think I've ever seen him look that intense before.

"No problem." I muttered and he grinned, looking back down. I looked down too and I could see Miley had climbed up the outside of the cage and was barely even holding on near the top of the cage and was reaching out for Joe.

"I got you, Babe." Joe said, leaning down so far I was actually worried he'd fall out. With Joe there it significantly cut down on what I could see, but I could see that he kissed her and then she said something. Whatever she said Joe moved back into the vent and crawled back a little. I was about to ask what was going on when I jumped because... Miley had jumped. Miley jumped from the cage to the vent and was holding on and pulling herself up through the little gap. Joe quickly moved to help her and before she was even completely through the grate Miley tackled Joe with a hug that I'm sure wasn't possible in this sized space. "Miley." Joe kept whispering her name and Miley kept repeating Joe's name back at him. My watche beeped and I glanced down at the little glowing numbers.

"Guys, we've got five minutes." I reminded them and Joe pulled away, making Miley whimper a little.

"We gotta get you out of here." Joe breathed and Miley nodded, though she still looked pouty. "Okay, I'm gonna go backwards until I can turn at the drop, I want us to be out of here before the power comes back on." I nodded and Miley just looked at him. Joe leaned forward and kissed Miley before he sighed and started to move bakwards.

Joe was in the front, Miley was in the middle and I was following at the back with a not at all unpleasing view. When it occured to me what I was doing I blushed and looked down. I was perving on my brothers girl. When we got to the end Joe jumped down first and slowly coached Miley to jump into his arms and then they stood and kissed again. Honestly, we're running for our lives, can't they make out later?  
When I got to the edge I took a deep breath I paused and put thegrate back in place before I turned and jumped with a yelp. As soon as I rolled off of Joe Miley trilled and jumped on him, hugging the life out of him. We just sat there for a couple of minutes, getting our breathing back to normal, partially in disbelief that thos actually worked. The we heard the sirens.

"Shit." Joe cursed, getting up and pulling Miley with him before he helped me up too. "We gotta go." Joe held Miley's hand as we ran around the back of the museum, down an old alleyway, across the street, down four blocks, take a left, then a right, then we ran straight to the motel Joe had booked under a different name.

_**Avis Cyrus**_

_Joe Lucas_

"Dude." Frankie shook his head as he was bent over, trying to catch his breath. "Why couldn't my gym teacher see that?" He whined and I laughed. I held Miley's hand securely in my own as I walked over to the little room I'd gotten just for tonight and once I was in I shut and locked the door, and even slid the little chain into place. Then, as soon as I turned around, Miley jumped on me again.

"Joe." She trilled softly, hugging me, her lips brushing so tantalisingly against my pulse point.

"I'm here, Baby, I'm here." I sighed, sitting on the bed and stroking between her wings softly. "It's okay, you're safe now." Miley nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck and trilled happily.

"I'm going to bed, Dude, please try to remember I'm here." Frankie anounced and I blushed

"Joe save me." Miley trilled happily in my ear, finally starting to settle down a little. "I love my Joe."

"I love you too, Smiley Ray." I sighed, my lips brushing against her neck as I held her. "You're safe now, I won't let them hurt you ever again." I soothed, easing us into a laying position and rubbing between her wings. All at once, laying down and the soothing feeling between her wings seemed to calm Miley down and she settled on top of me. "You're okay now, Sweets."

I laid there for about half an hour, stroking Miley's back and whispering that I love her. She fell asleep after about ten minutes, but I still stayed there, just holding her. I was finally holding her again. It had only been a couple of days, but it felt like a lifetime. After the half hour I sighed and glanced over at the flashing clock radio on the bedside table. I slowly and gently moved Miley off of me, coaxing her tight grip on me open as I laid her down on the bed. I stroked her hair away from her face and smiled, I finally had her back.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear even though she was asleep before I gave her one last kiss and left. I walked for two blocks, took two lefts and waited outside the same family friendly diner as before.

"Your late, Grey." Blackbeard said and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm here now." I muttered, reaching into my pocket for the envelope. "Count it if you want, I don't care, but after this Blackbeard is a pirate and grey is a color, got it?" I tossed him the envelope and he opened it, flicking through the money casually.

"Got it." Blackbeard agreed and tossed me the device. "If you want it long-term, why don't you just dump the tracker?" He said as I surveyed the device that supress whatever GPS signal that was emitting from Miley.

"I'm working on that." I shook my head, I couldn't just go slicing into her. I didn't ever want her to hurt, let alone cut her up all over the place, looking for something that could be smaller than a pin-head.

"Nice doing business with you." Blackbeard nodded, melting back into the shadows and I turned and walked quickly back to the motel, back to Miley. My Miley. I quickly and silently slipped back inside, I'd been gone just over half an hour, but Miley was still in the exact same position as I left her. I looked down at the device and carefully switched it on, waiting for the green light to flash before I set it on the bedside table, next to the clock radio. Then I laid down next to Miley againa dn pulled her close, wrapping her tightly in my arms and breathing in her scent of pure Miley. Miley trilled in her sleep and smiled a little, snuggling into me.

* * *

**Literally just finished this chapter right now. :)**

**What, no reviews for my last oneshot. I know there are readers; there's been at least 140 independent readers, and quite a lot people get e-mails when I upload a new story or chapter, so I know you're out there :P**

**Please review? Pwetty pwease?**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**

**P.S: I think this story may only have two more chapters left in it. But, on the other hand, I may have an idea for another story to start after this about Miley discovering she's a Princess when she's 14... Kinda like Princess Diaries and may even feature Queen Mia. Let me know what you think of that idea.**


	25. Chapter 24

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**_

_Avis Cyrus_

"I should not be doing this." Joe shook his head, he looked guilty. I don't know why.

"Jeez, Joe, it's just a bus, not like I haven't been on one before." Frankie rolled his eyes. Joe was sending Frankie back to the farm, but we weren't going with him he said. Joe sighed and took out two little human devices.

"I want at least one text every hour and half, got it?" Joe commanded and Frankie grabbed one of the identical little things with wide eyes.

"Man, you are so my favourite brother." Frankie declared and Joe laughed.

"Make sure you tell Kevin and Nick that." Joe said and Frankie grinned. "And send me a picture of their faces when you do."

"All passengers for Bus Seven-One-Five. All passengers for Bus Seven-One-Five." I voice said and I jumped, holding onto Joe's arm for safety.

"The bus'll drop you in town around nine tomorrow morning, and you should be able to get a local from there." Joe said, turning serious again and Frankie nodded. "Remember, every hour and a half, no more."

"Got it." Frankie agreed before the voice called again and I looked around with wide eyes, trying to find where it came from.

"Be carefull, Kiddo." Joe muttered, hugging Frankie and messing his hair.

"Bro, I'm going _home_, your going on the run... Who should be carefull here?" Frankie replied and Joe laughed.

"You, you're going home to **Mom**." Frankie's face dropped at that and Joe laughed again. I liked the sound of Joe laughing, it made my insides feel happy. Joe hugged Frankie for a second before Frankie turned and got on the really big bus thingy that Joe said was like a car but for more people. Joe hugged me from behind and we waited until the bus thing left before I spoke.

"We not see Frankie again?" I guessed and Joe sighed.

"Probably not." He murmured, kissing the back of my head and I frowned. "Not for a while, but one day we will." He ammended and that made me feel a little better. "Come on, we better get going before the cops find us or the curator." Joe said and I felt my eyes go wide and panicked. "I won't let them ever touch you again, you're safe with me." Joe promised and I relaxed. Joe held my hand and walked me back to the car. It wasn't the same car he had before, it wasn't shiny like the other one, but I liked it a lot better, there wasn't a top on this car, I felt more free. Joe strapped me into the car thing, but he didn't do it bad like the museum people, and he held my hand whilst he 'drived'.

"Where we going?" I questioned softly and Joe squeezed my hand lightly.

"First we're going to get some food." Joe decided and that made me happy. I didn't eat what the museum people tried to make me, everything they gave me would always taste funny and make bad things happen, but the food Joe gave me never made bad things happen. "Then we're gonna go where-ever the road takes us." I didn't know what that meant except that we were going away from here and away the museum people, and I liked that. And I would be with Joe so I double liked it. A while later Joe put some food and drinks in the back of the car then braught something in a box to the front and opened it. "It's pizza, I didn't know what toppings you'd like so I just got cheese." Joe explained and I sniffed it, it made my tummy hungry. I picked up a piece and sniffed it closer before I took a small bite.

"Yummy." I decided, taking another bite and Joe laughed. When we were finished I yawned and moved over into Joe's lap, ready for a nap. I didn't feel safe sleeping in the museum, but Joe made me feel safe.

"You want to sleep?" Joe guessed and I nodded, nuzzling my head onto his chest and letting out a trill. He smelled like Joe. "You gotta go back to your own seat so I can drive." Joe stroked my hair away from my face and I pouted and shook my head. "Come on, Sweetie, if you go back to your seat then we can cuddle in a warm bed together." He tried to entice me and I lifted my head up.

"Promise cuddle in bed?" I demanded and he laughed again.

"I promise." He agreed, kissing me softly and I pouted still, but moved back to the other seat and waited for him to drive.  
In the bed Joe let me get rid of the clothes I had to wear and I cuddled up to him under the warm blanket and moved one of my wings over both of us, trying to touch as much of him as possible.  
"I'm here, Angel." Joe assured as if he knew what I was thinking and I trilled softly, smiling. Joe was here and he promised I would never have to go back to the museum and the bad people.

"We make love when we wake up?" I asked hopefully and I felt him laugh a little. "I like making love, I show how I love you." I stated before I yawned again and Joe started stroking between my wings.

"You just sleep for now, Baby, and we can do whatever you want when we wake up." Joe said his voice was so soothing I couldn't help but obey.

_**Avis Cyrus**_

I smiled and snuggled into Joe. In my sleepy vissions we were somewhere I've never been before, it was open and there was a lot of grass and happy blue sky. Me and Joe were laying on the ground, watching some other flyers show off in the sky and I was cuddled up to him and every while he would whisper in my ear so only I could hear that he loves me.

I liked my sleepy vissions.

"Smiley." Joe's voice lured me away from sleep. "Miley, Baby, you want some breakfast?" Joe asked I trilled, trying to snuggle him, but he wasn't next to me anymore. I frowned and opened my eyes, rubbing the sleepy sand away as my vission cleared and looking for my Joe. Joe was sitting up on the edge of the bed away from me with some food. The food smelled yummy, but right now I just wanted to cuddle my Joe. I crawled over to him and pushed the food away, curling into his lap and trilling contentedly. "Okay, Baby." Joe sighed, wrapping his arms around and I smiled.

"I love you." I whispered, just like he did in ym sleepy vissions.

"I love you." Joe mimicked, his hot breath warming me and I pressed my head onto his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"Babe, I know you don't like it." Joe started after a while and I lifted my head to look at him. "But, we have to get out of the city today so we need to be in the car, okay?" Joe said aprehensively and I nodded and rested my head on him again. I didn't care where I was anymore so long as Joe didn't let me go back to the museum. "I'm thinking we should go somewhere open. Where we can see the stars at night." He murmured, his voice sounding thoughtfull and I smiled, I liked looking at the stars, but I never could in the museum. "And where you'll have the whole sky when your wings get better." I frowned a little at that and I could tell Joe's voice got sad. Sometimes I hoepd my wings wouldn't get better so I could always be with my Joe. If my wings got better and I could fly again he might not want me anymore.

I wanted to fly again, sure, and I wanted to see my old friends again, but I never wanted to be away from Joe. I love Joe. Oscar always said that when you found who you wanted to be with forever that you should never have to be away from them. I wanted to be with Joe forever and ever, and I was afraid if my wings got better I'd have to be away from him.

"I always be with Joe?" I whispered questioningly, holding him a little tighter, and his arms around me tightened as well.

"You're stuck with me forever, until you tell me to go." Joe whispered back and I smiled. I'd never tell Joe to go. Ever! "You want some breakfast now?" Joe asked after a little bit and I lifted my head again and nodded slowly, moving to be more comfortable in his lap. I didn't want to leave his arms until absolutely neccessary.

"Joe?" I murmured hesitantly when we were eating.

"Hmm?" Joe replied, kissing the side of my head and waiting me for me to continue.

"Thank-you. For saving me, thank-you." I looked up at him and he was smiling.

"I'd do anything for you, Smiley Miley." Joe said and I smiled and kissed him.

After we finished breakfast Joe said we should leave before the bad people came looking for us so we went back to the car and it was snowing so he had to keep the over us. I sighed a little as he drived. Joe said we had to drive a lot to make sure that the bad humans couldn't find me, but I wanted to know when we could stop. I wasn't allowed to cuddle Joe when we were driving. Every now and then Joe would look at the little black box in the space between us to make sure the little green light was flashing. Joe said that it stopped the bad people from finding me.

"If I put the top down it's going to be freezing cold." Joe warned when it stopped snowing and I shrugged, playing with his hand that had been holding mine since we left the place with all the really big building and tons of humans Joe pressed a button and I gasped at the cold when the roof went away. The heat inside switched off and the cold from outside made it even colder. I frowned and pressed the same button Joe did to make it go back up. Joe laughed and shook his head, holding my hand again.

_**Avis Cyrus**_

_Joe Lucas_

We'd stopped over a dozen times during the day when I was driving for meals, bathroom and just to stretch and get out a bit, but now it was getting dark and Miley's grip on my hand had loosened when she fell asleep about an hour ago. I think we were somewhere between Pensylvania and Ohio right now, passing through a really small town that hopefully wouldn't ask too many questions about two strangers for one night.

Once I'd checked into the little motel in the town I carried Miley to our room, carefull not to wake her before I set up my laptop and started Googling. I had to find a way to know where those GPS things in Miley so I could permanantly disable them or remove them if I could.  
Useless. Useless. Stupid. Usueless. Stupid Google. I groaned in frustration and hit the table loudly, both making my hand hurt a little and Miley stir. I stayed quiet and lowered the screen of my computer to reduce the glare and waited for Miley to slip back into sleep before I started searching again.  
Right now I'd probably just take her to an airport and get her X-rayed if I didn't think they'd take her away and arrest me.

"Duh!" I muttered, deftly hitting my head on the table when I realised it. My Dad's parents were the ones that left all me and my brother trust finds that would probably mean we wouldn't have to work for at least a few years, but Moms parents lived in a small country town in Nevada and Grandpa ran a vet and animal shelter. A full veterinary surgery. Complete with X-ray. I glanced at the time in the corner of the computer screen and sighed, I'd have to wait until morning to call. Hopefully Grandma and Grandpa wouldn't react like Mom when they found out about Miley. Or our relationship. I closed the computer and stripped down, sliding into bed next to Miley. I pulled her to me and let her body heat warm me as I held her.

Miley always liked to cuddle, but I don't think she knew that I needed it just as much as her. I needed to hold her, to have her in my srms and know that she was with me. With me and those bastards at the museum or some other torturous Hell-hole.

"We're going to be okay." I whispered, kissing Miley's forehead, she was still running a slight temerature from her cold. I doubt the museum bastards had done anything for her, and letting her sit in the car with the top down half the day probably didn't do any good. But, I think she was getting better. At least I hoped she was. "We're going to Nevada." I continued, stroking between her wings as I spoke softly. "You'll like it there, there's a lot of open space." I hoped we'd be able to stay for a while at least, but that all depended on how my grandparents reacted.

"Love Joe..." Miley mumbled in her sleep and I smiled, kissing her forehead again before I let myself start to relax. I glanced at the GOS disabler thingy to make sure it was still working. The little green light was flashing at least, but for all I knew Blackbeard had just sold me a box with a light in it and it didn't really do anything. I held Miley closer at that thought, no way in Hell was I letting them get her again.

_**Avis Cyrus**_

_Avis Cyrus_

"Guess what, Baby?" Joe came back to me after he talked into the little black thingy for a really, really long time. Or at least it felt like a long time without my Joe with me. I cocked my head to the side questioningly as Joe pulled me up so I was standing and kissed me happily. "We're going to Nevada." He said excitedly and I frowned, I didn't know what that meant. "My grandparents live in Nevada and they're going to help us so that you're safe forever."

"They help?" I asked and he nodded and kissed me again. "Not be like Mom person?" I frowned and Joe shook his head. "They be like Frankie?" I persisted.

"Just like Frankie, thay're going to help us, Miley." Joe confirmed and I smiled a little. I liked Frankie, he was nice and he helped Joe rescue me from the bad humans.

"I love you!" I declared happily and Joe laughed, kissing me again. I liked Joe's kisses when he was happy.

"I love you too, Smiley Miley." Joe said and I smiled. I kissed Joe again and again until I wasn't even sure if I was kissing him or he was kissing me. All I knew was his lips were on mine and I loved it. I loved everything about my Joe. Joe pulled away after a while and just held me, nuzzling his face into my neck and I trilled a little at the feel of his warm breath on my skin. It made mee feel all hot inside. I kissed Joe's bare chest and reached down into his clothes to touch him with the sudden desire to make love. "Miley." Joe groaned and pulled his head back to look at me, his eyes were darker, making the green and gold that I loved so much stand out even more.

"We make love?" I requested softly, touching his thingy and making it hard.

"God, yes!" Joe agreed and the next thing I knew I was on my back on the bed and Joe was kissing me hungrilly.

* * *

**Hola :)**

**As promised, it's up before the night is over... BTW, I'm talking about my nights, not international nights, because all I know about international time right now is that it's currently 7:35 AM Eastern Time in America, and it's 9:35 PM in Queensland, Australia, which is where I am.**

**Only one chapter left, I haven't started it yet, but I think it's going to be a doozy.  
Doozy is a funny word :P**

**Also, check out Princess Diaries, I just posted the second chapter earlier tonight when I finished it.**

**Did anyone watch Joe Jonas' last Fastlife Friday livechat? He... 'Answered' one of my questions, try and guess whcih one... That is if you haven't already read the AN in chapter one of Princess Diaries of Moment 5 in Will Moretti ;)  
Speaking of Five Moments With Will Moretti; it's recently been abounced that Joe will be returning to Hot In Cleveland in the third season as Will Moretti, not much else is known, just that, but I'm excited. :)**

**Who of you has seen Joe's new music video for Just In Love, if you haven't, go watch IMMEDIATELY! If you have, in ONE WORD what would you say to describe it? My word is: HOT!**

**Review please :)**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**


	26. Chapter 25

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**_

_Avis Cyrus_

"Ready?" Joe asked when I was buckled into the car and I nodded, reaching for his hand.

"Joe sing?" I requested when we were driving and Joe looked over at me. Joe had been singing softly to himself when we were in the shower and I decided that I liked the sound of Joe's voice when he was singing. "Joe sing to me?" I asked again when he didn't say anything. "You sound good when sing. Sing song from shower." He'd kissed me and touched me, his lips tracing over my skin as he sang and I could feel all the words as I heard them. We made love three times this morning before Joe eventually said we should be going to Nevada.

"Anything for you, Miley." Joe agreed, smiling over at me before he moved his eyes back to the path ahead of us. He started to sing and I smiled, it wasn't like the singing the other avians used to do in the forest, but I liked it a lot more. The song was about a shining little light and it didn't make much sense to me, but I liked it anyway because Joe sounded so sweet when he sang it.

After a while Joe stopped singing and I just played with his fingers as he drived. We stopped a few times and Joe would hold me as we stood in the cold air. I watched Joe as he drived, he kept his eyes in the front of the car, especially when we passed a town, except he kept glancing over at me and he would smile whenever he did.

"This little light of mine." I sang softly in human language, mimicking what Joe did earlier. It was starting to get dark and the sun was just a little light in the distance ahead. "I'm gonna let it shine." I turned to Joe and he was smiling and looking over at me as well.

"You have a beautiful voice." Joe murmured and I felt myself heat up. I remembered the first time he said that to me, it was when I was still in the museum the first time, right after we first met.

"When we gonna be at Grandparent people house?" I asked after a second of silence.

"Sometime tomorrow, hopefully not too late." Joe replied and I smiled. A whole 'nother day with just me and Joe. I liked that best. "You want to stop for a few minutes and get something to eat?" Joe asked, we were passing through another town. I shrugged a little and brought his hand up to kiss it, then I held it up and held my hand against his. If it weren't for my feathers his hand would be heaps bigger than mine. "Come on, let's get some food in you, I want you to be nice and healthy." Joe decided, making the car stop and turning it off.

_**Avis Cyrus**_

_Joe Lucas_

"Are you okay, Sweetie?" Miley and I were in the local diner for some lunch and we were sitting in the booth that was furthest away from peoples eyes on the side that showed them the least of us. The waitress seemed nice, young, around my age, but she looked suspicious.

"Huh?" Miley looked up from my hands confused. She seemed to like playing with my hands a lot lately.

"Are you okay, you got a couple o' bruises there." The waitress - Wendy, by her nametag - re-iterated and I frowned when she shot me an untrusting look.

"Hurties don't hurt no more." Miley shook her head in a matter-of-fact way and I laughed. "Joe pretty laugh." She stated, snuggling into my side.

"Are you sure?" Wendy persisted, furrowing her brow worriedly. "How did you get hurt?"

"Bad people." Miley mumbled, turning dark and quiet as she turned away from the waitress.

"She was kidnapped." I muttered, knowing the waitress wouldn't leave without a better explanation. "I only just got her back." He expression softened and she quickly appologised profusely before leaving. You know, it was the truth; she was kidnapped and I did only just get her back. "Come on, Smiley, you need to eat." I urged her, pulling the mac and cheese closer to her. She seemed to like mac and cheese. And chocolate, she absolutely loves chocolate, especially white chocolate.

"Joe?" Miley spoke after a few minutes, eating her macaroni one piece at a time.

"Hmm?" I hummed, playing with the ends of a piece of her hair.

"I love you, my Joe." Miley smiled up at me sweetly and I grinned.

"I love you too." I whispered, kissing her lips softly.

"When we make love again? I like making love with you. It makes me feel..." Miley trailed off, looking for the right word and I kissed her again.

"Loved?" I guessed and she smiled brightly and nodded.

"We make love?" Miley requested again.

"Tonight." I brushed her hair away from her face. "I want to make it special for you." Miley leaned up and kissed me. Miley had yet to orgasm from our making love and I was determind to make her feel the way she constantly made me feel.

"Always special with Joe." Miley cooed, pushing her plate away after only a couple more bites, leaving at least two thirds of the cheesey pasta dish on the plate.

"Eat some more, please?" I said and she shook her head, pouting in that adorable way that I'm convinced only she knows how to do.

"Eat too much... Used to eat more, but I can't anymore." Despite my best efforts her body had grown used to surviving on very little at the museum.

"We'll get your apetite back to normal, Baby." I promised and she didn't smile, but nodded, and reached for my hand.

"You have good hands." Miley said and I quirked and eyebrow. "Your hands make me feel good and special and loved... Not like curator and bad people. They have bad hands, Joe have good hands." I sighed sadly; my sweet, innocent little Miley had known far too much evil in her life. "We go now, I want to cuddle with you." Miley requested and I agreed, helping her move out of the boot and going to pay for lunch. Wendy the waitress looked at us and blushed, appologising again before we left. As soon as I was in the car - an old convertable trade-in for my almost-new one because I knew Miley liked the openness - Miley climbed over from the passenger seat and curled into my lap, wrapping her arms around me and trilling happily.  
We stayed like that until Miley was content enough to move back to her own seat and then we were on the road again. It didn't take long for the boring repetitiveness to take its toll on Miley and she fell asleep.

_**Avis Cyrus**_

_Avis Cyrus_

I felt arms around me, taking me somewhere, but I knew I was safe. I could smell Joe. I could **sense** Joe, so I knew I was safe. I trilled and held onto him. All too soon Joe put me down on a soft bed, but he kept holding me, his arms encircling me and protecting me from behind. I turned in his arms and trilled before I kissed his clothed chest.

"Off." I demanded, pulling at the clothes with my teeth and Joe laughed deeply and sat up. I felt him move around a second later he was lying down again and I was facing his perfect, sculpted chest. "Better." I smiled and kissed his warm, soft skin. "Joe tired?" I asked, my feathers tracing over his muscles softly. Sitting in the car all day was boring enough to make me even tired and I had Joe to look at and daydream about, so he had to be tired.

"No-one could ever be too tired to love you." Joe said and I smiled, that sounded beautiful. I kissed Joe's chest again before I kissed up and up, kissing all over his muscles, shoulders, neck, until I reached his lips. Joe moved onto his back, pulling me with him so I was straddling him. I sat up and quickly as I could took off all the human clothes I was wearing and spread my wings. Then I kissed Joe again and again and again until I didn't know who was kissing who and I felt the heat and the wetness start to rise inside of me.

"Joey." I trilled unconsciously, pushing my wet parts against his hard parts.

"Mmm..." Joe moaned, gripping my hips tightly, but making sure not to hurt me. Joe already had his top off so I quickly started grabbing at his pants and Joe helped me get rid of them. I licked my lips a little at sat back on my heels, looking at him.  
From his most perfect face, to his strong shoulders and arms, his broad, muscled, toned chest... I bit my bottom lip and reached for his hard thingy; it was standing up nice and tall and it was hard, but soft to the touch and I had the sudden urge to lick it. Without waiting to think on the weird the weird idea I leaned down and licked Joe's hard thingy. First just the top, which made Joe moan and grip the bedsheets. Then, I licked down a little more, and around. It tasted like Joe, which was my favourite taste in the world, and I think it made Joe feel good.  
"Fuck!" Joe half-yelled when I licked all the way down and around until I got to the very bottom where the... I didn't know what it was, but it was soft, and rounded, and there were things inside. I pulled back to look at it before I decided I wanted to taste that too. I leaned down and licked it, then again and again, then again, then I hesitantly nipped at a little bit of it and Joe moved his hands to my head, gripping my hair tightly and pulling at it whilst pushing me closer tohim at the same time. "Jesus fuck!" I looked up just in time to see Joe's hard thing spit out the white stuff that Joe assured me meant that he felt good and that I hadn't broken him. I giggled and kept touching Joe, stroking him up and down so that it would stay hard so we could make love. Joe pulled me down and kissed my lips softly at first, but deepening it until I was light headed and dizzy because it felt so good... Oh, wait, that was 'cause I forgot to breathe.

"I love you, my Joe." I told him with a shy smile and he smiled wide and I could see the soft love and bright happiness in his eyes.

"I love you too, my Miley." Joe said and I kissed him again before I sat back and reached for him with one hand and the other went to me. I touched myself for a second to make sure I was wet enough, 'cause I still don't think something that big is meant to go inside me. I bit my lip at the feel of my fingers, and I moved over Joe's thing and slowly lowered myself onto him.

"Joooooe." I moaned/trilled as I felt him sliding inside me, filling me so completely. Joe's eyes were half open as I looked down at him and he had a goofy look on his face that I hope meant something good. I steadied myself with my hands on his chest and slowly started to moved, unable to stop the little trills every time he filled me.

"Oh, shit, Miley." Joe groaned when I started to move faster and I could feel the heat slowly start to rise inside me. One of Joe's hands gripped my hip to help steady me and the other moved to my core, his finger brushing lightly at the sensitive nerves just over my filled opening, making the heat rise faster.

"Joe, Joe, Joe, Joe..." I trilled over and over, I knew I was getting closer to that release that felt oh-so-good that there weren't even words for it. "J-Jo-ooooe..." I felt happen and I felt my head go back and my wings snapped out to their full length of their own accord as the waves washed over me stronger than I ever felt them before. It was like the release I used to get except it was a thousand times stronger.

_**Avis Cyrus**_

"We're almost there, Baby." Joe said two-hundred-and-twenty-seven really tall 'lightpoles' after I'd gotten bored enough to start counting them. I perked up and actually looked around where we were now. We were in another town, it didn't look any different than most of the others we'd gone through. This morning we had made love again and the release I felt was just as strong as last night. We'd been in the car all day again and we stopped for food just after the sun was at its highest, the sun was now almost set.

"You sure they not be mean like Mom?" I questioned, watching the numbers tick by on the lighted little rectangle with the flashing dots. It takes sixty times for the dots to flash before the numbers change.

"I'm sure, Miley, I already talked to them. They want to help you. They want to help us." Joe assured and I smiled and turned back to the lightpoles. They were - if possible - even more boring than staring ahead, but at least it was something to do. I started counting them again from the begining and I got to eighty-seven before Joe spoke again. "Look." He murmured and I looked where he was pointing and I saw a house. It was like the other one Joe took me to, it was big and it had a second animal house, and there was lots of open land. But, I liked this one better because there was no Mom here to be mean to my Joe or me. I turned and watched it get bigger as we got closer.

"I love you, Joe." I told him, moving my eyes to his beautiful face. He was beautiful, his face was perfectly shaped, and his eyes were the most beautiful brown with green and gold little flecks, and his smile was so bright and pretty, and he even had a little scruffy hair on his face. I didn't like it that much when I was kissing him, but it felt funny to run my feathers across.

"I love you too, Smiley Miley." Joe smiled at me, taking my hand as we turned off the main road and onto the one that lead to the house. Joe drove right up and as soon as the car stopped the front door opened at the house. At the sight of the two humans at the doorway of the house I gripped Joe's hand tighter and shook my head.

"Don't wanna go." I decided, I didn't like Humans. Joe and Frankie were the only humans I liked, no-one else.

"It's okay, Miley, they're nice, I promise." Joe tried to sooth me, but I didn't want to go. "What about if we just go up and say hi and talk, then if you don't want to stay, we don't have to?" He suggested and I thought for a second before I nodded.

"Okay." I whispered, getting out of the car. Joe held my hand as we walked up to the house.

"Hi, Grandma, hi, Grandpa." Joe said when we moved up the steps. Joe squeezed my hand and I stayed a little behind him.

"Well, aren't you all grown up." The woman said, smiling and I peaked out from behind Joe to look at her. "Come on inside, it's cold out." She beckoned and Joe moved forward, I followed slowly, just because these humans seemed nice didn't mean they were. Joe's Mom person seemed nice in the begining, but she wasn't really.

_**Avis Cyrus**_

_Joe Lucas_

I brushed a stray piece of Miley's hair away from her face as she sat half in may lap/half on the couch and watched cartoons. Miley giggled; it was _Loony Tunes_ and so far she loved Tweety Bird and Sylvester, probably because Tweety always foiled Sylvester. I'd gotten up early this morning to talk to Grandma and Grandpa about Miley; Grandpa's science side was dieing to stick Miley under a microscope and study her, but his animal loving/humanitarian side would never subject someone to anything they didn't want that wasn't neccessary. Grandpa Joe - who I was named after - was on the phone with his receptionist to clear a time to take Miley in and get her X-rayed.

"Joe!" I looked up and stilled my hand that had been lazily moving up and down Miley's arm.

"Yeah, Grandpa?" Miley looked away from the TV for a second before determining that Tweety was more important.

"How does tomorrow afternoon sound?" He asked and I felt my heart stutter. It was really happening. Tomorrow afternoon Miley and I would finally be free of Mr. Lucas and the rest of the museum bastards that had hurt my Miley.

"Great." I grinned and kissed the side of Miley's head, making her look at me. "Absolutely perfect." Not just about getting the GPS thing inside her removed, Miley was absolutely perfect. How could they hurt someone so sweet and innocent and perfect. "Wait here for a minute, Miley." I whispered and kissed her again before she moved off of me and I got up, going after Grandpa. "Grandpa!" He turned and I abruptly hugged him. "Thank-you." I looked down and sighed. "You have no idea... Thanks, Grandpa."

"You're family, Joseph." Grandpa shook his head with a slight laugh. "Anyone with conscious thought can tell you love her, and in **this** family we help people when they need it." Grandpa waved me off, back to the living room and as I got closer I heard Grandma and Miley.

"Grandpa name Joe too?" I stayed just out of sight as I listened to them.

"Grandpa is who Joe was named after." Grandma told her and I peaked around t o see Miley's thoughtfull face.

"I like Joe breed, they nice." Grandma laugh and shook her head and I took that as my cue to go to back to my Angel.

"The nicest breed I know." Grandma agreed, smiling at me and I blushed a little.

_**Avis Cyrus**_

"Okay, now, Miley, I'm gonna need you to be as still as you can, okay?" Grandpa requested. We were in the back room at the vets surgery he ran and he'd set up the X-ray over one of the tables. Miley looked at me for confirmation and I nodded.

"It's okay, Baby, it won't hurt you." I assured and she climbed up onto the table.

"What does it do?" Miley asked, pulling her wings in nervously and then fluttering them out, wanting to protect herself with them.

"It just takes a picture of your insides." Grandpa explained and Miley frowned in thought before she tucked her wings in and laid down.

"Joe." Miley twitched and reached for me, a slight whimper in her voice and I reached for her hand, looking begingly at Grandpa, he sighed and gave a slight nod.

"It's okay, Smiley Miley, I'm here, just listen to my voice." I soothed and started singing _This Little Light Of Mine_ that she seemed to like so much. "Do you remember the words?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Uh huh... Joe have pretty voice." Miley said, barely keeping herself from nodding her head.

"Why don't you sing with me?" I suggested as Grandpa pressed the button a fourth time before getting up to move the X-Ray machine to get another spot.

"_This little light of mine_." Miley sang softly and I smiled, she really did have the most beautiful voice.

"_I'm gonna let it shine_." I added and Miley trilled softly. "_This little of mine, I'm gonna let it shine_." Miley and I both sang and her fingers twitched a little nervously in mine so I gave her a reasuring squeeze.

"Over yet?" Miley asked, squeezing her eyes tightly like she had been the whole time.

"Not yet, Miley, just a couple more minutes." Miley whimpered and held my hand tighter. "Which cartoons are your favourite, Mi?"

"Frankie like _Ben Ten_." Miley stated in a matter-of-fact way and I laughed. "I like the one with the smart Tweety and the stupid cat... Cats aren't really that stupid though... Or at least not all of them; I know a panther named Tabby and she's real smart." Grandpa looked at me with wide eyes and I shook my head. I still wasn't used to it. Sometimes I thought that if she wanted to Miley could be the missing link between animals and humans, she could speak to them, communicate, tell us humans what they were thinking, feeling, what they wanted. She could be a real life Doctor Dolittle.

"All done!" Grandpa declared and Miley snapped her eyes open and immediately sought out mine. I smiled reassuringly at her and nodded, helping her sit up and she immediately jumped into my arms.

"It's okay, Baby, it's over." I murmured, stroking between her wings.

"How you know?" Miley suddenly asked and I frowned in confussion. "How you know it feels good between wings? I didn't even know till you." She ellaborated and I shrugged. I don't even know why I started doing it, it just felt natural.

"Joe, I think you should see this, Son." Grandpa called and Miley stiffened, even with her limited human interaction she knew it didn't sound good. I bit my lip and looked at Miley, it was about her and what was inside of her, but I didn't want to allarm her too much if it was something worse than a GPS device.

"Wait here, Angel." I instruced, kissing her forehead and going over to Grandpa. He was at the computer, looking at the X-Ray pictures and frowning.

"There's your G. P. S." Grandpa Joe pointed at the screen; around where I thought was Miley's left arm was a little rectangle that wasn't supposed to be there. "But, there's something else you should see." He continued and clicked the mouse a few times until there were two different pictures on the screen. Miley's head, and Miley's head zoomed in.

"What's that?" I growned, there were two little dots in the middle of the eyes, and on the side of her head.

"I don't know, but it's not good." Grandpa shook his head and clicked more images up of her head and they all had the little dots.

"We have to get them out." I decided, looking over at Miley. I wasn't going to let those bastards hurt her anymore. "We have to."

"Also..." I winced, there couldn't be more, could there? Grandpa brought up another picture and pointed at a little dot, it couldn't be bigger than a grain of rice. "I have no idea what that is, but it appears to be natural matter and it's more than flesh and muscle."

"Great... Anymore bad news?" I grumbled, how was I supposed to tell Miley that not only had the museum bastards stuck _five_ tiny devices in her, but there was also something **growing inside her**.

"Don't shoot the messenger, Joe." Grandpa shook his head and I sighed.

"One thing." I muttered darkly, watching as Miley started grooming her feathers. "Why can't _one thing_ just go right for her?"

"Well, she met you, didn't she, I'd say that was pretty good fortune."

"How do we get them out of her?" I asked, looking back at the computer screen. There were two little things in her eyes, I didn't want to make her blind.

"The one in her arm should be easy enough; just a local anesthesia and a quick slice. But, we can't really tell the exact position of the other ones and eye surgery should really be left to a professional." Grandpa advised.

"Do you know any eye surgeons who would take two tiny things out of a girls eyes no questions asked, no records, and no calling the cops because I came to them with the 'kidnapped' Avis Cyrus?" I knew I was snapping and I shouldn't be snapping, but we'd gotten so far.

"I'll do the one in her arm and investigate a little more about the others, I have some old army buddies in the medical business who do things without questions." Grandpa provided and I looked up. Grandpa was in the army when he was younger and her did a couple of tours before he became a vet. He always said the friends you made in the army was your family for life.

"How soon?" I questioned, more like demanded.

"Now, if you want." I nodded and Grandpa started out to the area where Miley was still sitting

"Miles." I immediatelye went over to her and she smiled at me. "We're gonna do something here, okay, Baby?"

"What we doin'?" Miley asked, her eyes were so bright and innocent.

"The-the people at the museum put something inside of you that lets them find you no matter where you are." I told her and the innocence dropped from her crystaline blue orbs. "We want to get it out of you, okay?" Miley nodded hurriedly and I sighed. "My Grandpa is going to give you something to make it not hurt, okay?" Miley hesitated at that and looked at Grandpa. He was gathering the scalpel, tweezer things and the other medical things I didn't know the name of.

"No!" Miley denied, shaking her head, fear entering her eyes. "No bad stuff." I pulled her into my arms and sighed, kissing the top of her head. "Museum made me have bad stuff, bad stuff happens when bad stuff in me."

"Miley." I whispered. "I'm so sorry, Miley." I shook my head, why did everything bad happen to someone so innocent? "Sweetie, if you don't have it, it's going to hurt you, a lot. I don't want you to ever be hurt." Miley frowned and burrowed into me.

"Don't like the bad stuff." Miley whimpered and I could feel her starting to shake. "Joe-Joe... Joe stay with me?"

"Always." I promised and Grandpa nodded at me. "I won't let anything bad happen, Miley, I promise." Miley nodded slowly and pulled back a little. I helped her back onto the table bench thing and she laid down, gripping hand so tightly I think she was actually going to break something.

"Okay, Miley, I'm going to need you to extend your left arm and you're going to feel a slight pinch." Grandpa instructed Miley frowned up at me in confussion before I slowly reached for her left arm, where I knew the stupid chip was. Miley turned her head to the opposite side and squeezed my hand tighter, I winced, but kept my eyes locked on hers. Jesus, she's strong. Out of the corner of my vission I saw Grandpa pick up the scalpel and I took a deep breath. I heard a slight tear as he cut into my sweet Miley's perfect skin. If I heard it then I know Miley did, her hearing was a million times better than a humans. But, she was biting her lip and keeping her eyes steadilly locked on mine. Grandpa sighed and I held my breath and finally had to look away, completely closing my eyes as he started... Poking arond.

"Joe?" Miley's voice was weak and hesitant and I instantly snapped back to her.

"I'm here, Baby." I assured, I glanced at Grandpa and leant over Miley, resting my forehead against hers, hopefully I could at least minimally distract her.

"Can't feel my arm, Joey." Miley whimpered and I sighed.

"It's okay, it'll be better soon." Miley's lips formed into an adorable pout that I couldn't help but kiss. "Don't worry, Smiley Miley, everything is going to _perfect_."

"Joe perfect." Miley declared and I laughed. I involuntarily wiinced again when I heard a soft clinking sound. The chip was out.

"Miley perfect." I mimicked back to her and she giggled.

"All done." Grandpa anounced a few silent minutes later and I looked up in surprise. Grandpa had perfectly stitched up Miley's arm. There probably wouldn't even be a scar.

"Perfect." I repeated, Grandpa cleaned away everything and left the chip in the little metal bowl.

"The anesthesia should wear off within the hour, there will be some pain, but that's expected, and I want to keep an eye on it for infection." Grandpa reported and I nodded dutifully. "Now. About this chip..." Miley looked into the bowl and frowned.

"Here." I grabbed a scalpel and handed it to Miley. "You can destroy it so they can't find you anymore." I said softly and Miley's eyes turned hard as she poked at the chip experimentally. I couldn't bring myself to tell her that there were more **things** inside her. After a few experimental pokes Miley finally lined the scalpel up and completely smashed it into the chip, not just obliterating it, but actually denting the bowl it was in.

"Bad humans not hurts us no more." Miley smiled up at me.

"Never." I smiled and Miley jumped up and hugged me as best she could with one arm. I held Miley's arm gingerly and carefully kissed along the mark. "It's gone."

* * *

**Told ya if you waited it would be a doozy. I think this is the longest chapter of anything I've ever written.**

**I know it's not much of an ending, but let's just say that they managed to get the cameras and listening devices out of Miley and they're now living happily ever after... Sorry it sucks.**

**Also, if you haven't already, read and review Princess Diaries; on that not I don't know if I should put that in straight HM sotries or a crossover with Princess Diaries or Camp Rock. Not, when the summary says CRS, I don't actually mean Camp Rock Series, although that's what it could be in the story it actually has a completely different meaning. It's going to be a Shane/Miley-Joe/Miley for all the Moe fans out there. There won't be anything supernatural in it though; just your average run-of-the-mill hospital birth mix-up where Miley finds out she's a Princess going on Queen... You know, the usuall :)**

**I have a few more ideas rumbling around in my head that focus on supernatural stuff if that's what you guys like, but I'll be focussing on PD from now until... Well, for the foreseeable future.**

**REVIEW PLEASE?**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**


	27. Epilogue

**_EPILOGUE_**

_Avis Cyrus_

Joe kissed my head and held my hand tightly as the pain flooded through my body. This was a good pain, though. Not like the museum people and the curator. I knew something good was going to come from this pain. I screeched loudly and held Joe's hand as tight as I could as another shot pain coursed through me.

"It'll be okay, Angel." Joe cooed, brushing my hair away from my face with his other hand and he kissed me again. "It's okay, it's almost over." He assured me and I whimpered. Why couldn't it be over now? I burned, I was on fire. And it wasn't the good kind of fire that Joe made me feel. Another shot of pain burned through and I screeched again, I could hear Joe let out a pained sound as I held his hand, but... The it stopped. The pain was still there, but it wasn't so bad anymore, it wasn't new pain, it was left over pain. "Oh, my God!" Joe gasped and I trilled softly when no more pain came. "Miley!" Joe said and I forced my eyes open to look at him. "Miley." He repeated and I looked where he looked and I knew it was the good kind of pain.

"Baby." I trilled, weakly moving around to curl around the precious little egg. There was a lot of blood on it and the bed and I knew it was mine, but I also knew the pain was for good. "Joe baby." I touched the egg softly with my feathers and Joe moved so he was laying across from me, wonder shining in his perfect eyes. "Blood." I frowned, my feathers getting wet with the crimson liquid and Joe took off his shirt and handed it to me. I held the shirt close to me and inhaled Joe's perfect scent before I used it to clean the egg carefully. I still hurt really bad, I was burning and stinging, and I wanted to cry and whimper, but I had my Joe's baby.

"Woah..." Joe whispered, he reached up and his fingers gently brushed against the egg, now that it was mostly clean we could see a slight outline of our baby. I couldn't hold my pained whimper in anymore and Joe's eyes instantly shot to me. "Rest." Joe commanded, reaching out with his other hand and stroking my face. "I'll get you some aspirin; I know it won't do much, but we don't have anything stronger." Joe whispered and I nodded slowly as he got up and returned a few minutes later with a glass and human medicine. I smiled weakly and softly kissed the egg. Our egg. Our baby.

"Keep warm." I murmured, curling around the egg and touching it ever so softly with my wings. "Gotta keep our baby warm." I don't know why, it was an instinct, I had to keep our baby warm, safe. "Stay, Joe?" I requested when Joe moved to get up. Me, Joe and our baby egg, I wanted us all together.

"Okay, Angel." Joe agreed, but he still got up and I frowned. "Just let me clean up a little bit, I don't like seeing all this blood and knowing it's yours." He murmured and I nodded, carefully moving our precious egg closer. "I love you, Smiley."

"Love my Joe." I smiled softly, prushing my finger feathers over our egg. Joe carefully pulled the covers away and the sheets under were covered in blood as well.

"Let's get you somewhere else." Joe decided, shaking his head.

"Our egg." I covered it protectively and Joe smiled a little.

"It's okay, Mi, we're not leaving our baby." I gingerly picked up our perfect little egg and held it as gently as possible whilst Joe picked me up and took us both to the other bedroom.

**_Avis Cyrus_**

I trilled as I traced along the fracture in the egg. Our baby was almost born. It had been two days since I had my egg, and I wasn't in pain anymore, but Joe was still always extra carefull around me. The outline our baby made on the egg was even more prominant now, I could see faint little arms and legs, and even wings.

"Hey, Sweetie." Joe mumbled, brushing his fingers through my feathers as he woke up.

"Love my Joe." I trilled, turning and nuzzling him for a little while. "Our baby coming." I told him, I always kept one hand on our baby egg. Joe rubbed his eyes and stretched as he sat up. "Look, Joe, our baby coming." I traced along the fracture again and he let out a slow breath.

"Wow." He breathed, and I could feel him smiling. I saw our baby kick through the shell and there were more fractures where its little foot hit the egg. It was almost like our baby could hear Joe. Our baby moved and the long fracture that had been the first cracked even more until it ran along almost half of the egg.

"Love our baby." I mumured, I did, I love our baby already. I loved our baby since I knew it existed. The baby moved its arms out and I gasped, quickly moving forward when the egg broke open. I trilled and pushed the pieces of egg away gently, picking up our baby.

"Jesus Christ." Joe whispered. I kep trilling and cooing, holding our baby. Our precious baby. "Our baby." I moved back, holding our baby so I was with Joe again. "Our son." Our baby was a boy, just like Joe. He had dark little tufts of hair, just like Joe, and his eyes were open and they were the same dark hazel as Joe's. Our precious little baby boy let out a little noise and I trilled at him. He was perfect. Perfect baby boy. His wings were dark as well, with little fluffy feathers like baby chicks that the hens hatched. He was my baby. My baby with Joe.

* * *

**You know, I'm surprised that nobody noticed that I didn't click this story as complete... Not a very observant bunch are you?**

**I know it's not really good, I had the idea for the epilogue for a while and that's why I didn't change it to complete, but I just wrote this just now because I had a sudden inspiration for it.**

**If you haven't already, go check out Princess Diaries and review it. Please?**

**Review for me?**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**


End file.
